An Angel Abandoned
by Mariposa Prime
Summary: Similar to Abandoned, except Mari has to go to Griffin Rock to be safe, and it's right before the Rescue Bots arrive on Earth. How do the Burns and handle caring for a techno-organic baby, and what happens when the Rescue Bots discover who she really is?
1. Finding an Angel

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

This starts out JUST LIKE _Abandoned_ , but it isn't. It's similar, but it isn't _Abandoned_. If you don't want to read the similar if not matching chapters, proceed to "Cons".

* * *

Finding An Angel

 **THird pov**

In a small brown and white trailer, a man and woman are arguing. Off to one side of the room is a baby girl sitting in a playpen in just a diaper. It's late October, and the house doesn't have a working heater. Bruises are visible over the child's arms, legs, and chest, and she's thinner than she should be.

The man looks over to the baby. ' _Mom thinks too much of her. She needs to be disposed of, but I can't leave any sign that I was the one to do this._ ' After the woman leaves for work, the man "changes" the baby girl—simply removing her diaper—and wraps a thin brown blanket around her, believing that no one will notice her in the tall grass. He then carries her out and lays her beside the trash bins, deep within the tall grass around them, so that no one can find her until it's too late.

* * *

 **RATCHET'S POV**

I'm driving through a small town near the Great Lakes when I hear a faint cry—like the sound of a sparkling, only… Different, somehow. I pull onto the side of the road and find a small, human sparkling lying in a pile of grass. I run my scanner over her. She's not very old, from my scans. Her body temperature is low, so I transform quickly and pick her up before transforming again. With the small human sparkling now safely in my passenger seat, I turn up the heat and take off down the road. "Optimus, I need a ground bridge."

" _One moment._ "

"Quickly, Optimus." I sigh. "And contact Agent Fowler."

" _What happened?_ "

"I found an abandoned human sparkling. She needs protection. I would prefer if a human would take her in, but since no one has at this time…"

" _I will have Agent Fowler meet you._ "

"Thank you." The small femme whimpers slightly before snuggling into my seat. "Just rest, little one. You're safe now."

* * *

 **Jasper, Nevada, Base, Ratchet's POV**

I transform and hold the small femme in one hand as Agent Fowler approaches. "Ratchet."

I lower the femme to the platform. "I found her on the side of the road beside some human garbage."

When Agent Fowler takes her out of my hand, my spark reaches out for the small innocent sparkling. It's all I can do to keep myself from reaching over to take her back. I turn away when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Optimus?"

"Agent Fowler will not hurt the sparkling, Ratchet."

"I—I know he won't!" I turn my attention back to the sparkling. Agent Fowler has removed the thin blanket, revealing the small femme entirely and causing her to cry from the chill of the room. Within seconds, I notice the bruises on her delicate frame.

Agent Fowler scowls.

"Special Agent Fowler? What is the problem?"

"Who in their right mind abandons a six-month-old by the road—and in just a blanket!"

"I—beg your pardon?"

"Whoever she was born to, they didn't even care enough to put a diaper on her."

Optimus and I share a confused look.

"If you plan to keep her here, you'll figure out what I mean fast."

I nod before searching the internet for the information I need. "It is the height of negligence."

"And abuse." Agent Fowler points to one of the several bruises. "No parent in their right mind would do this to a child."

I growl before taking the femme from Agent Fowler, being overly gentle even in my angered state.

Agent Fowler looks up to Optimus in surprise. "What the devil just happened?"

Optimus turns to me before sighing. "Ratchet is very protective of sparklings, I suspect because he is a Carrier."

"He's _what_?"

"Femmes as well as some Mechs can carry sparklings. Mechs are separated between Carriers and Sires."

"So how many of you bots can do that?"

Optimus sighs before turning to me. "Ratchet?"

I sigh before turning back to the two. " _What_?"

"I asked how many of you bots can carry."

I scowl, not really wanting to have this conversation right now—not with an injured human sparkling needing my attention. "Arcee is a femme, therefore obviously able to carry. Bumblebee and Optimus are carriers as well, though Bumblebee is far too young yet to even think of carrying." I sigh. "Now if you don't mind, I have a femme to look after."

* * *

 **medbay**

I sit at my desk before looking down at the small femme. "I can't believe anyone would do this to you, little one." She looks up at me curiously. "Hey, Sweetspark. I'm just looking you over." She whimpers, her lower lip trembling. "What's wrong?"

"She's probably hungry."

I turn at the voice to see Agent Fowler. "Well, what do I _do_ about it?"

"I can get you a few supplies, but it may take a while."

"I am not sure the sparkling can wait." I look at the small femme before returning my gaze to Agent Fowler. "Be quick. I'm going to examine her while we wait."

He turns to leave. "Take some pictures. I'll need them to prosecute."

I watch Agent Fowler leave only for Optimus to join us. "Have you chosen a name for the femme?"

"I still have not been able to tell if she _has_ a designation. I am sure she would prefer I call her that."

"Ratchet." Optimus lays a hand on my shoulder. "She is your daughter now. You need to give her a designation before the rest of the team returns from patrol."

I sigh. "Mariposa."

"Mariposa?"

"It means butterfly in one of this planet's languages."

Optimus smiles slightly. "It seems fitting." He sighs. "But what about a human designation?"

I sigh. "I don't know… I was thinking about calling her Mari for short…"

We both jump when she starts crying. She's louder than Bumblebee was as a sparkling! "By the All Spark." I sigh before looking down at the sparkling worriedly.

"She will be all right, Ratchet."

"I know." I sigh. "Deep down, I know, but…she is so much smaller than us, Optimus. How in the All Spark am I supposed to care for her?"

"You will find a way."

* * *

 **Medical bay, Ratchet's pov**

"RATCHET!"

Optimus and I turn to Agent Fowler. "Agent Fowler. You brought the supplies?"

"A few. My wife is going through some of Stephanie's old clothes to see if we have anything she can use. I have yet to apprise General Bryce of the current situation." He looks at the femme lying on my desk from the platforms before starting to mix whatever food he has brought for her. "Have you chosen a name for her?"

"I have chosen a Cybertronian designation, but human designations are not as simple. However, I have chosen to call her Mari as a nickname…"

Agent Fowler looks back down at the femme. "How's about Maribeth, or Marianne?"

I look down at my new human daughter. "Marianne…"

"Marianne…Rachel…"

"That is fine, Agent Fowler. Marianne Rachel." I raise an eyebrow when I see him holding something. "What is that for?"

"Give her to me, and I'll show you."

I nod and hand the sparkling to him. He quickly starts to feed her with the contraption he's holding. I watch in awe as she drinks, all the while looking up at Agent Fowler with fear in her eyes. The second she's finished, she starts to cry again, her cries increasing in intensity as Agent Fowler changes and "dresses" her in white full-body "pajamas" with a mint green print of some sort, and trimmed in the same shade. Quickly realizing that Agent Fowler is the catalyst, I reach a hand over to take my very small daughter.

He groans. "Not again."

I sigh. "Agent Fowler, you are frightening her."

* * *

 **Medical bay—Ratchet's pov—an hour later**

"Finally, we have peace and quiet." The small femme twitters softly, as if answering me. I smile. "All right, I need to get your medical exam started so I will _hopefully_ be finished before the others return." I run my scanners over her before sitting at my desk to review the data that had flown past my optics too fast for me to read. ' _All of her system readings are normalizing…good. She's…_ ' I check the human length and weight charts. ' _About the right size of a six month old infant…though on the low end. Almost at the bottom of the shading on the chart._ ' I stop to check developmental readings. ' _She's behind on her "milestones", as they call human developmental stages, but that is to be expected with everything we've learned about her already._ ' I glance down at the now-recharging child. ' _And apparently afraid of Agent Fowler… Odd…_ '

* * *

 **main room, Ratchet's pov**

I hear the ground bridge open and pick up the still-recharging sparkling carefully before joining Optimus in the main room. The sound of the four of them all talking at once causes Mariposa to wake up. I tense up, worried that she will start to cry, but relax once she starts looking around, her tiny eyes bright with curiosity. I have to hold back a smile when she uses my thumb to sit up in my hand. Her small hands maintain their death-grip on me as she glances around her new home. Once the rest of the team settle down, I walk over to the small group.

"Autobots—"

"Ep, ep, ep. I've got this, Optimus." I lower my hand carefully, being careful to keep it flat, and my fingers curled up, so the femme cannot fall.

Arcee gasps lightly as Bumblebee moves around to where he can see Mariposa the best. "A human sparkling…" She leans closer to her. "Hi, Little One. I'm Arcee."

Mariposa tilts her head to the side before smiling. "Cee-Cee-Cee!"

I am no longer able to hold back the smile. ' _Her parents obviously didn't take care of her, but_ someone _did._ '

"Ratchet?"

"I had believed that the abuse and neglect caused her to be delayed developmentally, but it seems my assumptions may be incorrect."

Mariposa looks up at me and grins. "Ra-Ra-Ra!"

I smile down at her before turning to the rest of the group. "She was abandoned. Agent Fowler has agreed to let us raise her. Her designation is Mariposa."

Arcee looks up to me. "Can I…hold her?"

"As long as you are careful." I watch closely as Arcee takes her out of my hand and holds her close to her spark. Bumblebee follows her closely, his eyes showing his excitement at a child on base younger than himself.

Mariposa looks skeptical for a moment, then chooses to cuddle into Arcee's plating. "You're such a sweetheart, aren't you?"

Bulkhead crouches to Arcee's height. "I'm Bulkhead."

Mariposa looks at him curiously, but makes no move toward him.

Cliffjumper steps over as Bumblebee moves yet again. "I'm Cliffjumper, and that curious yellow guy is Bumblebee."

Mariposa waves shyly.

Mariposa suddenly looks like she's about to cry. Arcee looks down at her. "What's wrong, Little One?" Arcee makes a face as Mariposa suddenly purges on her chest plates. Arcee hands her back with a sigh. "I'm going to go wash whatever that was off."

Mariposa looks up at me apologetically, then turns to watch Arcee leave with the same look, as if begging her to come back. "It's all right, Sweetspark." I then hand her to Optimus, causing her to give me a confused look. I smile at her gently. "I have to get something, that's all."

* * *

 **Optimus POV**

I glance down at the femme sitting in my hand. She had purged on Arcee, which in turn sent Ratchet after a cleaning cloth in the medical bay. She looks up at me quizzically, as if studying me.

She lays a tiny hand on my chest plates and looks up at me. "Op-Op-Op?"

"Yes, Sweetspark." I smile down at her. It feels oddly satisfying to be holding her, and my spark, as well as the matrix, is reacting to her life force. ' _Could this human femme be the Star Healer we have been searching for? The femme equivalent of a prime?_ '

* * *

 **Ratchet's pov**

I return with a cloth in hand to find Mariposa and Optimus staring at each other, both equally fascinated with the other. I notice that the others have scattered. "Optimus?"

He turns to me before handing Mariposa back to me. I gently wipe her off before turning to Optimus. "What was so interesting about the femme?"

"The matrix reacts to her."

I blink in shock.

* * *

 **Ratchet's POV, midnight**

I lay the recharging femme in a portable crib Agent Fowler had brought us and set up on the platform. "Why would the matrix react to a human femme…unless…" I run back over the results of the scan I had done earlier, not wanting to wake Mariposa with another scan. "By the All Spark. The Star Healer… A human femme… It can't be possible." I glance over to the little one. "And yet…"

I sigh before turning to a project I had started once everyone returned to their berth rooms. I need to strengthen the solidity of our holograms. If we're going to raise this human child properly, we need to be able to interact with her on a human level. I glance over at the sparkling one more time before turning my full attention to my project. My daughter needs me.


	2. Halloween

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

This starts out JUST LIKE _Abandoned_ , but it isn't. It's similar, but it isn't _Abandoned_. If you don't want to read the similar if not matching chapters, proceed to "Cons".

* * *

Halloween

 **ratchet's pov**

I finally finish my project at six in the morning, and quickly add one of the updates to my hologram systems before checking the statistics. Stable and solid. ' _Perfect._ ' I then turn to my recharging daughter. "As long as she is recharging, I should get some recharge as well."

"Ratchet?"

I turn toward the door after lifting the recharging sparkling, and sigh when I see Optimus. ' _No chance to recharge now. The team needs me._ ' "Optimus. Make sure everyone gets the update. I'm taking Mariposa to my berth. I'll be back."

"Ratchet…" I turn to him. "You need to recharge. We will be all right."

I sigh. "Fine, Optimus."

* * *

 **two hours later**

I come out of recharge with a groan when I hear Mariposa crying. "It's all right, Sweetspark. I'm coming." I activate my newly-solid holoform, making sure she sees the action so I won't scare her, then move to the supplies Agent Fowler had gotten for us. After reviewing the directions he had left, I quickly mix the food in a "bottle" before moving to where Mariposa is sitting. I then lift her out of the berth I had set up and set her on my berth. She promptly lies back and starts rolling around, as if this is a game instead of mealtime. "Mariposa, you have to eat now." I lift her and sit her back up before starting to feed her.

Once she's fed, I change and dress her as Agent Fowler had shown us, in a mint green solid short sleeved onesie with a gray flower and collar, gray pants, a gray headband with a mint green bow, and mint green and white tennis shoes with pink bows. I then return to my normal form and pick her up before returning to the main room.

"Ratchet?"

I turn to the practically bouncing youngling behind me. "Yes, Bumblebee?"

"Can I play with her?"

"You can, but be gentle."

" _ **I will.**_ " He reaches over and takes Mariposa carefully. After a few steps toward the training room, he turns back. " _ **Thanks, Ratchet.**_ "

I sigh. "Peace and quiet."

* * *

 **training room, bumblebee's pov**

I step into the training room and look down to the small femme. " _ **Hey, Mari. You want to play?**_ " She looks up at me, causing me to smile. " _ **Hi, Sweetspark. Remember me? I'm Bee.**_ " She tilts her head to the side. I don't think she can understand me.

"Bee-Bee-Bee?"

I smile behind my mask. " _ **Yeah. I'm Bee.**_ " I tickle her with one finger, smiling when she giggles. I toss her lightly before catching her. She beams and starts giggling louder. I toss her again. She looks up at me before purging on my chest plates. I look down from her to the mess, and back, before reaching to my comm.

* * *

 **main room, Ratchet's pov**

" _ **Ratchet?**_ "

I sigh, and try to ignore the comm from the youngling.

" _ **RATCHET!**_ "

"What, in the All Spark, is the problem, Bumblebee!?"

" _ **She just purged all over me!**_ "

I sigh. "I'm on my way. Just stay calm." I grab a cleaning cloth and start for the training room.

* * *

 **Training room, Ratchet's pov**

"Bumblebee?" He hands me the sparkling before running for the wash racks. I look down at Mariposa before cleaning her off.

She turns to look down the path the yellow youngling had run, tears coming to her eyes. "Bee…"

"He'll be back, Little One. He's just washing up. I'll let you play with him again after he comes back."

* * *

 **one hour later**

"Ratchet."

I look up. "Agent Fowler. What brings you here?"

"I came to check on the little one." He looks around. "Where is she?"

"Bumblebee took her to the training room."

"Ah… I… uh… General Bryce approved your requests for the supplies you'll need to take care of Mariposa."

"Thank you, Agent Fowler."

"How did it go with her last night?"

"Just fine. I was able to strengthen our holograms to be completely solid so we could care for her properly." I sigh. "Though I am unsure as to whether or not the rest of the team has uploaded their copies of my upgrades."

"So it's all good news." He sighs. "I'll be back later. I'm going to go get as much of your order as I can.

I nod and watch him climb into the elevator.

* * *

 **training room, bumblebee's pov**

I set Mari down before shifting into my new holoform. She looks up at me before whimpering. " **Come on, Mari. It's just me. It's just Bee.** " Without any warning, she starts to cry.

* * *

 **main room, ratchet's pov**

"Ratchet?"

"What's wrong, Bumblebee?"

"She just started crying, and I don't know what to do."

"I'm on my way. Try to calm her down."

"I have been, Ratchet!"

"Calm down, Bumblebee. Your emotions will simply make her more upset."

I walk into the training room to find Bumblebee in his holoform—a teen boy with blonde hair and blue eyes—holding my crying daughter. He's wearing black jeans, a yellow t-shirt, a black and yellow striped hoodie, and white tennis shoes. The second she sees me, she starts reaching for me. Instantly I know the problem. "She doesn't know your holoform, Bumblebee."

"What?"

"She doesn't recognize you. She's just frightened."

"Oh…" He returns to his normal form. " _Sorry. Guess you're taking her with you._ "

"I see no reason to take her from you, as long as you are careful."

"Thanks, Ratchet."

* * *

 **two hours later**

I look up when the elevator doors open, followed by the sound of tiny human feet. I shake my head and return to my work, trying to ignore the human child.

"Rat'et! Rat'et! Daddy' takin' me twic-o-tweetin' toni'!"

I sigh and look up. "Hello, Stephanie."

"Hey there, Ratchet."

"And Hello, Maya. What brings you to the base?"

"Bill said you took in a baby girl. I came to help you learn how to care for her."

"And to help get your room set up for her."

"Agent Fowler." I sigh. "What is Stephanie talking about?"

"It's a holiday—Halloween. Children go from house to house, and people give out candy."

"I understand."

Maya looks up at me. "So, where is the baby?"

"Her name is Mariposa, Maya, and she is with Arcee at the moment."

"Mariposa? What kind of name is that?"

Agent Fowler sighs. "It's her Cybertronian name. Her human name is Marianne Rachel."

I fight back a growl. "It's Marianne Rachel _Anderson_."

Agent Fowler blinks. "What?"

I sigh. "I don't really like talking about it, but I have a twin brother. We've never been particularly close, but we do still communicate through our bond. I've told him of Earth's citizens and what traditions I had learned of… When I told him about Mari, he told me he had chosen a full human designation. I have simply chosen to use the surname he chose for myself and Mariposa."

Agent Fowler nods. "That makes sense. What name did you choose for yourself?"

"Richard." I lower my hand to their level. "Climb on. I will take you to my berth room."

* * *

 **Ratchet's Berth Room, Ratchet's POV**

I lower the trio to the floor before sitting on my berth to be closer to them. Maya quickly looks around the room, her gaze stopping at the adjustable metal table I set up so her supplies would be reachable at any height—even in Robot form. On top is a small box I had pieced together so Mariposa could recharge last night, and the metal box where I keep her supplies.

"I have some serious work to do here."

" _What_?" ' _Slag that femme._ ' "What do you mean you have a lot of work to do?"

"I need to get her a proper crib, a dresser for her things—there's no closet in here—you'll need clothes for her, food, bottles, diapers—you don't have anything you need to care for a child!"

"I beg your pardon! I just got the femme yesterday afternoon!"

"Ratchet." I turn toward the door and notice Optimus is standing in the doorway. "It may be better if you returned to the main room and allowed the humans to prepare your berth room for Mariposa."

I sigh before standing to leave. "Just try not to break anything."

* * *

 **main room**

I walk over to the computer and continue my search for energon deposits.

"Ratchet?"

I turn and find Arcee holding Mariposa. "Any trouble with the new programing?"

"Nope."

"How did she do with your holoform? She was afraid of Bumblebee this morning."

"Fine, Ratchet." She sighs. "Mari will get used to us."

"I know. She just needs time." I turn when I hear Agent Fowler walk in. "Maya isn't planning on doing anything too drastic, is she?"

He climbs the stairs before answering. "Just furniture and a play area."

I sigh. ' _Thank Primus._ '

"Are you going to take Mariposa tonight?"

I turn to Agent Fowler. "Why in the All Spark would I take Mari anywhere?"

"Halloween. I'm taking Steph trick-or-treating."

"I believe she is far too young for human sweets."

"She is—now—but they last quite a while. Maya's kept most of Steph's hidden away for a year already." He sighs. "I meant that it's not good for a human to stay inside for long periods of time, and that taking her outside is the best way to solve the problem before it starts. I have Stephanie's first costume with us if you want it."

I sigh. "I guess it won't hurt her, so long as it's a warm night and she is not recharging."

"I'll be by with Stephanie at six."

"I'll see you then, Agent Fowler." I glance down to where Mariposa is almost into recharge in my hand. "I need to put Mariposa down."

* * *

 **later that night—ratchet's pov**

I sigh as I pace beside the new crib in my berth room. Mariposa just finished her last meal of the day, and we are waiting for Agent Fowler to arrive. With Arcee's help, I was able to get the pink, purple, and yellow butterfly costume Agent Fowler left for us on her. Now all that we need is—

"PRIME!"

…Him. I look down to make sure he didn't scare Mariposa. She looks up at me with a question in her eyes before reaching up in an attempt to grab the pink tip to one of the antennae on her costume. I laugh softly before carrying her into the main room.

"Agent Fowler."

"Ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"I am simply taking Mariposa into Jasper, Bumblebee. Agent Fowler and Stephanie will be coming with us." I transform and open the passenger door for Agent Fowler. He climbs into the back and fastens the children in—Mariposa on the cot in some kind of baby carrier, and Stephanie in the seat behind the driver's seat in a built in child seat.

* * *

 **jasper**

I activate my holoform as Agent Fowler sets up a stroller. He turns to me as I walk back to get Mariposa. "Don't bother, Rick. I'll get the girls out."

"I was just getting my daughter. She seems frightened by you for some strange reason." I climb back out of my vehicle mode with Mariposa in my arms.

"Are you going to carry her like that the entire time?"

"I don't see why not."

"If she gets too heavy I'll just make Stephie walk. Maya got you a stroller, you know."

"I've barely had Mari for a day, Bill."

"I understand. You've been passing her around the base all day, just to be overly clingy now."

"I want her to know the others. This is the first time today that I've had her to myself."

"But she has settled in?"

"So far as I can tell."

"She's still pretty young. It shouldn't take that long for her to accept you and the team."

"She's already accepted Sadie and Orion, but she's still timid around the others."

"That's good."

I look down at Mariposa and watch as she tries to grab the antennae again.

"She seems interested in that costume."

"Yeah. She's been trying to grab the antennae since Sadie and I dressed her."

Agent Fowler laughs. "Stephanie was annoyed by them."

"All children are different."

"Have you been researching again?"

I turn to glare at him. "I had to learn how to care for her somehow."

* * *

 **base, two hours later**

I pull into the base and let Agent Fowler out with the girls, then transform. Agent Fowler hands Mariposa to me before leaving through the elevator.

"Did the two of you enjoy your time together?"

I turn to where Optimus is watching the monitors. "Yes, we did. She mostly slept through it, but I was able to update Fowler on how she has settled in without blowing cover."

"Good." He sighs. "Refuel and recharge. I will finish with the monitors."

"You shouldn't have to keep doing my job, Optimus."

"You are caring for a sparkling, Ratchet, and you have barely recharged in two days. Mariposa needs you at your best."

"I guess you're right. Goodnight." I start for my berth room when I realize that I have yet to tell Optimus of my discovery. "Optimus, I found out why the matrix was reacting to her." I sigh. "She is the Star Healer."

"Shining Star chose a human femme?"

"Don't ask me. I'm not the one with instant access to the wisdom of the ancients, Optimus."

"She is Cybertronian royalty."

I nod. "Even if she were a normal human femme, she would be so to me."


	3. One Gain

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

This starts out JUST LIKE _Abandoned_ , but it isn't. It's similar, but it isn't _Abandoned_. If you don't want to read the similar if not matching chapters, proceed to "Cons".

* * *

One Gain

 **Ratchet's berth room, 6:00 am, Ratchet's pov**

I start awake suddenly with a wave of nausea. I quickly run to the bathroom across from Optimus' berth room. After purging for at least five earth minutes, I deem it safe to return to my room.

I sit on my berth and smile slightly. She is more accepting of the other bots on the base, but still prefers myself over the majority of them. After myself is Optimus, then Arcee, and finally Bumblebee. Though accepting of Bulkhead and Cliffjumper, Cliffjumper claims to be bad with sparklings, and Bulkhead is afraid he will hurt her. He has been known to be quite clumsy, so I have chosen not to question his decision.

And speaking of my daughter, she has apparently woken up while I was looking back, and is now looking at me while in her yellow floral sleeper and calling for me. I stand and switch into my holoform before getting her up. After she finishes eating, I dress her in a white long sleeved puffin print onesie, a mint green long sleeved T-shirt with a puffin graphic, black and white zebra-print pants with a ruffle on the butt, mint green socks and mint green Velcro tennis shoes that I am sure will be off as soon as I put her down. The irritated look I get from her when I put them on only confirms my suspicions.

* * *

 **later that morning, around ten**

I sigh as Optimus rests a hand on my shoulder. "I believe you have several crates in the medical bay that need to be sorted, Old Friend. I will watch Mariposa for you."

"Thank you, Optimus." I sigh and turn to Mariposa. "I'll be right back, Little One."

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Optimus is right here, Sweetspark." I sigh. "This… could wait until the others return from patrol."

"You will be quite busy when they return."

I sigh. "I understand. Comm me if she gets fussy."

* * *

 **half hour later, Main room, Optimus pov**

I look at the sparkling Cybertronian Princess, as Agent Fowler has titled her, in the playpen before glancing back at the monitors.

"Dada?"

"He will be out soon, Sweetspark."

"Op?"

I turn to Mariposa. "What do you need?"

She reaches up, asking wordlessly to be held. I nod and lift her from the playpen before holding her close to me so as to prevent her from falling. She then points toward our berth rooms.

"I am sorry, Sweetspark, but you cannot go to him yet."

Her lower lip trembles. "Dada."

I sigh, then reach up to my comm link. "Ratchet?"

" _Optimus? Is something wrong?_ "

"She keeps asking for you, insistently."

* * *

 **ratchet's pov**

I sigh. "I'm on my way." I sigh softly. "She's probably hungry, Optimus."

" _Understood._ "

* * *

 **Main room—Ratchet's pov**

Optimus sighs. "He is coming, Sweetspark."

"Mari?"

Instantly, she turns to the hall. "Dada!"

I take her carefully before holding her to my chest, close to my spark.

"I apologize for the interruption, Ratchet."

"I was finished anyway." I look down at Mariposa. "Why were you so upset, my Little Butterfly?"

She looks up at me as if to ask if I am insane before cuddling into my chest plates. ' _You went away!_ He _could come back, and Op wouldn't get you!_ '

"I know you like to have me with you, Mari, but I have several things I have to do today."

She scowls and points to Optimus.

"What did he do?" I sigh and look at Optimus. "What did you do?"

"I have been watching the monitors all morning, Ratchet."

"Mariposa doesn't like to be ignored, Optimus. I suspect that it has to do with the early abuse and neglect she sustained. I also suspect that it may be the reason she took to Arcee so quickly—she may look at her as a mother-figure."

"PRIME!"

Optimus and I look up suddenly at the shout, both startled. Optimus is the first to regain his composure. "Special Agent Fowler. Is something the problem?"

Agent Fowler's gaze trails to where Mariposa is snuggled into my chest, making my spark freeze. "Agent Fowler?"

"I have located Marianne's family."

I stumble back, one hand holding tightly yet gently to my daughter, the other hitting the wall under the platform behind me as I slump against it. ' _No. Primus, no. I already lost one sparkling._ ' Vaguely, I sense a hand on my shoulder.

"Ratchet? Are you all right?" He moves the hand from my shoulder and offers to help me stand.

I force my emotions back before brushing the hand away. "I'm fine, Optimus. Just…surprised. I hadn't known Agent Fowler was looking for her family." I stand back to my feet and look down at Mariposa, who looks scared, worried, and upset. "It's going to be okay, Little One."

She lays a tiny hand over my spark.

"As I said, I found her family. They flew to Jasper yesterday, and I'm meeting them at a diner this afternoon. It may be good for her to be there. Her reactions may be helpful, considering the way we found her."

"I—" I sigh heavily, trying to stay in control. "I will have her ready a half hour before noon, Agent Fowler."

* * *

 **11:30 am, Base, Ratchet's POV**

I look down at Mariposa as she lays on the changing table Maya had bought for her, and sigh. I'm in holoform, searching through the closet portion of her dresser for a suitable dress, knowing deep within my spark that this is going to be the last time I will _ever_ see my daughter. I finally pull out a short sleeved dress with a white top, pink cuffs, a "Princess" graphic, and a pink sheer-covered skirt with a pink satin sash, white lacy socks, and pink glitter Mary Jane shoes. After dressing her, I gather a few supplies to take with her, including a small pink sweater in case the diner is cold. I then return to my normal form and sit on the edge of my berth. I stare down at her as she drifts off to sleep in my hand.

* * *

 **Main room**

"Prime, where is Ratchet?"

"He was in his berth room a moment ago."

I walk into the main room before looking down at the agent. Mariposa is sleeping on one hand, while her bag and car seat are in the other. "I'm ready, Agent Fowler." I kneel down and let him take her, then watch him put her into the car seat before taking the bag. Once my hands are empty, I transform, praying to Primus I can keep control of my emotions through this ordeal. I barely notice when Agent Fowler straps her in the seat behind me and climbs into my passenger seat.

"Ratchet, is something wrong?"

I simply sigh before taking off for the diner.

* * *

 **12:oo pM, Diner, Ratchet's POV**

I sigh as Agent Fowler takes the car seat out of the back, then activate my holoform and climb out with him. I take the car seat, leaving Agent Fowler with the bag. I want to spend as much time as I can with her before she is taken from me.

"Hello. I'm Agent Fowler. We spoke on the phone?"

The woman nods. I look them over. The man has short brown hair and a beard, while the woman has blonde hair, cut shoulder-length. Neither one even glances at the car seat or its contents. Are they that dense to not realize that their daughter is sitting right beside them?

I take her out and hold her as Agent Fowler and the parents eat. After two minutes, she uses my arm to pull herself onto her feet in my lap and simply stares at the two with a scowl.

I then notice that she's glaring at the woman. ' _You never remembered to feed me, and only bothered with stuffing your own face!_ ' She turns to glare at the male. ' _And you left me in a blanket where I could be frozen and killed!_ ' The glare turns to both of them in general. ' _And neither one of you thought I was worth anything! All you wanted was the drugs and beer!_ '

The male turns to me for the first time and sees her. His expression is one of pure horror. I now understand why a human says that they look like they have seen a ghost.

Mariposa looks up at me, and her expression changes to a large smile. "Dada."

That's when the male comes alive and starts shouting. "He's not your father!"

Mariposa looks like she is about to cry. I help her turn to face me, then hold her close to my chest. "Daddy's here, Little One."

Agent Fowler stands. "My friend Richard here has cared for her since he found her, and has done quite well at it for being a first-time father as well as single."

He then turns and leads me away. "You can take Princess Marianne and leave if you want to, Rick, just stay nearby."

"Why?"

"I've seen her reactions to the couple. She was mad at both of them, but she looked terrified to even be in the same room as her father. That's a sure sign that he was the one who hurt her and left her to die. I need to finish up with these two and contact the police in Indiana to pick the couple up at the airport. After that, Marianne becomes a ward of the state, and I can assist you in adopting her if that is what you wish." Agent Fowler then smiles. "But I do still need a ride back to my helicopter."

I sit back on the window seat by the door. "Thank the All Spark."

"Are you all right?"

I nod. "I was afraid you were going to take her from me."

"We _knew_ she had been abused, Rick, and you found her left to freeze to death. I would never return a child to someone like that."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He sighs. "Now get her out of here before they try to hurt her again! I won't even mind calling Prime for a ride if you don't think you can do it."

I nod. "I need to get her back home." I smile weakly. "And yes, Agent Fowler, I do wish to adopt her."

"You'll need medical reports and birth certificates."

"I trust you can get them, Agent Fowler." I groan. "I apologize, but I must return to the base. I trust you can get the necessary paperwork."

* * *

 **Agent Fowler's pov**

I watch Ratchet until he's out of sight. "Poor little thing never deserved a life like this." I walk back into the diner and join the parents. "We've been calling the little one Marianne."

"Her name is Sheyenne. Sheyenne Rayne. I hate the name Marianne."

"It doesn't matter. She's answering to it now." I sigh. "Rick is a doctor, and he's very good with children. He asked me to get her medical records and birth certificate."

The bearded man—Aaron—turns to me. "And why didn't he ask for it himself?"

"He wasn't feeling well. His niece is waiting back at his house to care for the baby so he can rest."

* * *

 **Base, Ratchet's POV**

I pull into the base and transform, watching Mariposa and her things in my hand for a moment.

"Ratchet?"

I glance up to find Optimus staring at me.

"What are you doing back?"

"Agent Fowler wanted me to get her away from the two of them before one of the _parents_ , and I use the term very loosely, harmed her." I groan softly as my nausea from earlier this morning returns with a vengeance. "Take the sparkling."

Optimus turns to me, confused.

"Take Mariposa, quickly." I swallow hard against the rising nausea. "I'm going to purge, take her!"

He reaches over for her quickly.

* * *

 **Optimus' POV**

Mariposa and I watch as Ratchet rushes from the room. A door slams, followed by the sound of purging.

She looks up to me curiously, babbling softly.

"He will be all right, Sweetspark."

She makes a sound that almost sounds like a scoff before glaring up at me.

* * *

 **Ratchet's POV**

I groan and lean against the wall. The last time I felt this bad, I was carrying my first sparkling back on Cybertron. ' _Wait… Carrying._ ' I close my eyes. ' _But is there even a chance?_ ' I sigh as I flash back to the traumatizing event from a week ago, when Starscream had caught me by surprise, and forced me. ' _Forced merges are almost always too traumatizing to the spark to form a sparkling._ ' I sigh. ' _But it has been known to happen before…_ '

* * *

 **main room, Ratchet's pov**

I walk into the main room and turn toward my medical bay.

Optimus holds Mariposa out to me. "Ratchet?"

"Dada!"

"Just a minute, Optimus. I have to do something. Just… Put her in the playpen!"

"Dada?"

"Are you all right, Old Friend? You look pale."

I look at the screen when it beeps. ' _By the All Spark. I_ am _carrying._ ' "I'm fine." I reach over and take Mariposa. "It's time for her to recharge."


	4. Almost Loss

This starts out JUST LIKE _Abandoned_ , but it isn't. It's similar, but it isn't _Abandoned_. If you don't want to read the similar if not matching chapters, proceed to "Cons".

Next Chapter is CONS!

* * *

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Almost Loss

 **inside the autobot base, 2:00 pm, Ratchet's pov**

I turn from the monitors toward my berth room, then check the time, before glancing back toward my berth room. Mariposa should be waking up soon. I sent Bumblebee to sit with her during her nap while I finished some work.

* * *

 **Ratchet's berth room, Bumblebee's POV**

I look at the time on my gamepad before standing. I shift into my holoform and walk over to the crib before gently shaking Mari. I look down at her confusedly, wondering why she won't wake up. " **Mari, wake up. It's Bee. Don't you want to play?** " I shake my head. This can't be happening, not now, and not to my baby sister! I return to my normal form. " _ **Optimus! Something's wrong with Mari!**_ "

" _I am on my way. Get Ratchet._ "

I nudge Mari with one finger as I comm Ratchet.

* * *

 **Main room, Ratchet's pov**

" _ **Ratchet!**_ "

"Bumblebee? What's wrong?"

" _ **It's Mari! Ratchet, I—I can't wake her up!**_ "

"No." I vent softly in an attempt to calm myself before running for my berth room. "I'm on my way. Is she—"

" _She is still alive, Old Friend._ "

I burst through the door and run to her crib. ' _Primus, no. I can't lose her!_ ' I take my tiny daughter gently before turning for the door. "Optimus, I may need your help."

" _ **Ratchet?**_ "

"I will call you when you may see her, Bumblebee. Right now she requires all my attention."

* * *

 **medical bay, Ratchet's pov**

I lay Mariposa on the medical berth before scanning her. "By the All Spark."

"Ratchet?"

"I need energon, now!"

"I thought energon was dangerous to humans."

"You would be correct if she were a normal human, Optimus, but seeing as Mariposa is the star healer…" I take the vial he holds out. "It would seem that she was techno-organic from her very start." I shift into my holoform and take a small needle, then fill it in the vial before injecting a small amount of energon into her blood, then return to my normal form. "That should be enough to pull her out of stasis." I can't hold back the smile when she opens her eyes and looks up at me. She squints when I run my scanner over her again. "Her levels are still far too low for my liking, but I hesitate to give her another injection now that she is awake…" I smile at an idea before reaching up to my comm. "Bumblebee, I need you to bring me one of the smaller glass bottles from the storage cabinet in my berth room."

" _ **I'm on my way. How is she?**_ "

"Mari is going to be fine, Bumblebee, but I need you to hurry with that bottle."

He steps in a few moments later and hands me a four ounce glass botle with a white lid and a light pink rubber guard around it. " _ **Mari?**_ "

She looks up to him and smiles, looking confused as to why he is so worried about her. "Bee?"

" _ **Mari! Thank Primus you're all right!**_ " He turns to me. " _ **What was wrong with her?**_ "

I turn back to where he is sitting beside her in his holoform. "Nothing, Bumblebee. We simply did not realize that she was techno-organic until it was almost too late." I hand him the energon-filled bottle. "This should take care of her problem for now, but we'll have to find a way to fit it into her schedule without harming her delicate skin."

Bumblebee looks up from where he's holding Mariposa and the fragile bottle in his holoform. " **Metal bottles.** "

Optimus and I turn to him in shock. "Now why didn't I think of that?"

Bumblebee shrugs before setting the now-empty bottle on the berth. He sits Mariposa on the berth before returning to his normal form and sitting beside her. " _ **Metal bottles.**_ "

"They would have to be insulated to protect the little one's hands. It's perfect, Bumblebee." I run my scanner over her again. "Her levels have returned to normal."

" _ **Thank Primus.**_ "

I step over and pick her up gently. "Come on, Mari." I glance back to Bumblebee before I head into my berth room. "Thank you, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee looks at the floor. " _ **For what? She could have died on my watch.**_ "

"She's alive _because_ you were there. You knew when she strayed from her schedule that something was wrong."

* * *

Once we're in my berth room I change her into a dark pink short sleeved argyle onesie, brown full tulle skirt, dark pink leggings, brown Mary Jane shoes, then fix her usual bottle before sitting her in the fenced area so she can play.


	5. Cons!

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Cons

Mariposa starts crying half an hour before she usually gets up. She pulls herself on the rails of her crib to where she's sitting, and reaches up for me. "Dada!"

I stand and activate my holoform, then lift her out before holding her close to me. I run a finger gently over her tear streaked cheeks. "What happened little one?" She looks up at me. "Did you have a bad dream?" She nods. "Oh, Sweetspark." I sigh softly. "Might as well get you dressed."

I change her, then dress her in a light pink short sleeved onesie, a leopard print tank top tunic with a flowy bottom, brown pants with a palm tree on the left leg and leopard print cuffs, and brown and pink Velcro tennis shoes. After I hand her a bottle, I return to my normal form and carry her into the main room.

* * *

 **ratchet's berth room, 11:00 a.m.**

I get Mariposa up and change her into a pink tank top with a striped daisy stitched on and pink and white striped shorts, with pink sandals, then get a small bag together. She tilts her head to the side from where she's watching me. "I'm taking you to the park."

* * *

 **park, ratchet's pov**

I park before activating my holoform and taking Mariposa out of the back. I carry her over to a bench.

Mariposa looks up at me questioningly. "Dada?"

I smile slightly as I look down to her. "Why don't we go to the swings?"

Mariposa nods before smiling.

I stand before carrying her to the swings.

"She's cute."

I turn at the voice to see a dark haired woman. "She is." I straighten up and sit on the swing.

"You think it's hard now, but it'll get harder as she get older." She sits beside me. "A few months ago my son jumped out his bedroom window."

"Was he okay?"

She nods slightly. "Thankfully. His trampoline was right under the window." She sighs. "But, I'm bringing him here from now on."

I sit on the swing and set Mariposa on my lap. "That's good. I'm sure you were worried."

"That's an understatement." June turns to watch her son. "But, boys will be boys." She glances back to Mariposa. "Of course, girls can be just as difficult in their own ways."

I turn to her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Girls are known to be more sensitive to things that a boy wouldn't even care about. They can be very emotional, too." She sighs before glancing back at Mariposa. "Bill told me she had been abused and abandoned."

I nod. "I found her out with the family garbage with nothing on except a worn blanket. She was covered in bruises." I sigh. "We were able to find out that she was from a royal bloodline. I'm hoping to adopt her."

"Good luck with that." She stands. "Jack, it's time to go!"

I stand and carry Mariposa to the baby's play set before setting her on the slide. I can't wait till she's big enough to do all this on her own. I glance toward a sound, hoping it's not Starscream. When I realize it's just a human's jet, I scoff at my nervous behavior. I'm acting worse than my bondmate. I turn back to where I had left Mariposa and gasp. She's gone.

"Op-Optimus—"

" _What's wrong?_ "

"M-Mari—She—she's gone." It's surprising how short these four days are in our life cycles, and I'm already lost without her.

" _Stay where you are. I will have to contact Agent Fowler, but I will be there as soon as I can._ "

"But Optimus, she could be killed."

" _I know, Ratchet. Just stay calm. You won't be any help to her if you fritz on us._ "

I take a deep breath, glad no one else is around. I return to my vehicle mode and switch off my holoform. "I know. She's just…all I have. Red and I—we never had the chance to carry back on Cybertron." I sigh. "This isn't the first time I've wished Prowl came with us, and didn't go with the ARK."

" _I'm at your coordinates._ " He pulls up beside me. "Agent Fowler has contacted the police, but he does not seem very hopeful. We will just have to wait, and hope that she is safe." He sighs. "They will want to speak with you."

"I know." I sigh softly. "Primus, I don't know what I'll do if she's—" My vocalizer shorts out.

"I am sure she will be fine, Ratchet."

* * *

 **nemesis, starscream's pov**

I look down at the human in my hand. There's really no reason for Megatron to want a human femme, but Soundwave insists he has his reason. My sensors detect something Cybertronian in her, but she doesn't look like one of us. Maybe there's something imbedded in her flesh.

I shrug and set her on a medical berth. I don't know what I'm going to do with her.

"Dada? Op?"

I cover my audios and turn away when she starts crying. She's quite loud. I glance back to her. Seekers are protective of sparklings, after all, and I can sense the Star Healer's spark in her. I don't know what Megatron has planned for her, but I'm going to protect her. "What's wrong, Sparkling?"

"Dada!"

I sigh heavily. "I know you want your Sire." I hold her close. Even though she's human, I can't bring myself to hate her. "But I can't take you to him. Megatron wants you for something."

"Baba?"

"What's a—" I turn from the femme to the monitors, and access the planet's internet. "Oh…" I sigh and turn back to her. "We don't have one."

" _Then get some, Starscream._ "

I turn to see Soundwave, and Megatron's face on the comm screen. "But, Lord Megatron—"

" _We have to keep her alive until we find why she triggered our signal detectors._ "

"And if we have—"

" _Then kill her. We have no use for the femme._ "

I look between the femme and the comm screen. "Yes, Lord Megatron." Once the comm ends, I turn to Soundwave. No. I can't have him help me with the femme. He'll follow Megatron no matter what _we_ feel is right. I'll have one of the vehicons "retrieve" a few bottles until I have a chance to save the femme.

I carry her into my lab and set her on the counter. She's far too small for any of the supplies from my own mech and femme, but I know they'll come in handy when my sparkling comes. And yes, I am carrying again. I sigh and run a more powerful scanner over her, essentially running as many tests as I can to see what she really is. I'm surprised by the results I get. This femme is truly part Cybertronian. She'd have a Praxian frame if she had been sparked on Cybertron. We Vosnians—the seekers, that is—are the closest related to Praxians. She could have been a little sister for all I know.

I sigh, and take the package handed to me by a returning Vehicon. I fill the bottle with energon before turning to the little one. Being that she's part Cybertronian, energon shouldn't hurt her. I'll never forgive myself if I harm her. "Here, little one." She tastes it before turning away from the bottle. "What's wrong with it? I made sure to warm it, and it's low grade." I sigh. "Unless that foolish medic didn't think to give you energon before. My sensors say you're low on energon, so you need to drink this, Little One."

She glares up at me, but seems to grudgingly start to suck on the tip. After a minute, her eyes light up, as if she recognizes the taste. Good. Once she's finished the bottle, she pulls herself up with my finger. Now sitting up in my hand, she starts looking around.

"Don't get too used to it, Little One. I have to find a way to get you back home before Megatron finds out you're still on-line." I sigh softly. The safest way to get her to safety is to send the medic a message.

* * *

 **autobot base, Ratchet's pov**

I've had to repeat the story I don't know how many times, and have yet to find her. Only option I can find now is to watch for her signal. I start when I receive a message, but sigh when I realize it's Starscream. I contact him through the frequency he sent. "What do you want?"

" _I seem to have located something that belongs to you._ "

"You have Mari! What did you do to her?"

" _Nothing. The femme is fine._ " He sighs. " _I'm a seeker. I would never harm a sparkling. She's safe with me. What I'm worried about is Megatron. I don't want him hurting her. I have to get her back before—_ "

"I'm sending coordinates. I'll meet you there."

* * *

 **East coast, forest, Ratchet's pov**

I look around, but I can't see my daughter, or Starscream. I look up when I hear him, and walk over after he lands. He steps over and sets her on my hand. "Just… Take care of her."

"I plan to." I scowl at him. "Why did you take her?"

"Megatron's orders! I can't go against him or—"

"Shut up." I sigh. "At least you got her back safely."


	6. Moving to Safety

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

This is another similar chapter, but they WILL change more as time goes by...

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Moving to Safety

 **Ratchet's berth room, Ratchet's pov**

It's been three days since Mariposa was kidnapped by Starscream. He returned her, thank the All Spark, but I'm worried that she won't be safe here anymore. I turn to her crib when I hear a cry. I stand and cross the room to her before activating my holoform and lifting her out. She's wearing a pink sleeper with a white cloud print.

"Baba?"

"You know we have to get you dressed first."

She pouts as I set her on the changing table. I don't like seeing her like this, but sometimes there's no other choice. " _Baba_."

I shake my head before changing her into a light pink short sleeved onesie with a black Batsymbol, black tutu with attached leggings, light pink socks, and brown Velcro crib shoes. After, I quickly get her a bottle. After handing it to her, I set her into her play-space.

I turn at a knock before returning to my normal form and opening the door. "Optimus? What—"

"I have found someone to take Mariposa."

I give him a confused look. "I didn't know you were—"

"There is a family on an island in Maine who know of our kind. They are in rescue work, and I plan to have them as our assist should we ever find an active rescue team."

"Will they be able to handle—"

"The father has four children of their own, Ratchet. Mariposa will be in good hands."

"Have you met with them?"

Optimus sighs. "I have met the male several times, but I have yet to meet the children. We will not have to worry about them handling her care." He lays a hand on my shoulder. "I will have to take her to them myself, Old Friend. I cannot allow anyone on this team to go to the island in this form."

"But—"

"They are used to advanced technology, but the idea of aliens will cause panic."

I sigh. "All right. I'll get her things packed." I turn to her closet before turning back to Optimus. "You're sure they'll be able to take care of her? If those monsters find her…"

Optimus lays a hand on my shoulder. "Mariposa will be fine, Ratchet. It's a small island town. They'll know if anyone comes onto the island that they have not met, and I have shared the pictures Agent Fowler supplied us with so they know who to look for."

"Thank you." I turn back to the bag and slip the pictures inside, just to be safe. "I have to finish packing her things and get her changed. When do you plan to leave?"

Optimus sighs. "In fifteen minutes."

"I understand."

I sigh as he walks out before picking my daughter up and heading for the energon storage to prepare her energon supply.

"Dada? Go?"

"To get some energon."

"No." She points to herself. "Go?"

"You're just going to stay with a sitter for a day or two."

She shakes her head and clings tighter to my thumb. "Dada!"

I sigh heavily. "Optimus would never send you somewhere where they could get you, Mari. They live on an island."

She tilts her head to the side.

I set her in the fence before pouring her energon into a four ounce stainless steel bottle before capping it and setting it in the bottom of her bag. After that, I grab a couple pacifiers and the clip to keep her from losing them and slip the pacifiers into her bag before clipping the one that says "Princess Marianne" to the clip. She toddles over with her teddy bear and the monkey she got from Stephanie. I nod before putting the teddy bear into the bag, as well as her favorite blanket in case she needs it, leaving her monkey out for her to carry with her.

I sigh before picking her up and turning to her changing table. "Time to get you dressed, little one." I help her into an orange cap sleeved ruffled T-shirt, white jeggings with a pink and orange print, white socks, and orange Velcro tennis shoes, then pin the pacifier clip to her shirt before slipping on an orange cardigan sweater and matching orange knit hat.

* * *

 **main room, ratchet's pov**

I carry her and her bag into the main room. I activate my holoform and fasten the car seat base in before attaching the carrier with Mariposa securely inside. I sigh before loading the trailer with her furniture and bags.

She starts crying and reaching out for me. "NO! DADA!"

I reach over and lean down to her. "It's going to be okay, Little One." I sigh softly. "I wish I didn't have to do this. You mean too much to me. That's why I have to. I'd rather have you safe then hold onto you, and let you get hurt."

She hiccups softly before turning toward the dash. "Op?"

"I will come out and see you, and I will make arrangements for Ratchet to come see you as well. We are not going to leave you like your old parents."

She holds her arms out to me.

I sigh and shake my head. "I can't take you out, Sweetspark. You have to go with Optimus."

"No." She holds her arms out again.

"Oh…" I step back and shift into my holoform before climbing into the semi. "One hug, but then you have to go." I climb out before returning to my normal form.

She waves to me before Optimus shuts the door.

I step over to the ground bridge before setting the coordinates. The streaks of coolant now on my faceplates would be difficult to explain under the best of circumstances. Now, with my carrying, coupled with Mariposa being taken away…at least one of the Autobots will be able to tell that something is up.

* * *

 **maine, normal pov**

I hate riding in Op. He doesn't have any windows in the back, and that Fowler guy won't put me in the front so I can see. I don't like him. He scares me. I don't know why, but he does. I didn't even want to leave Dada, but they made me anyway. Now I'm stuck in this seat and I can't move. Worst of all: Op doesn't have toys inside like Dada. I got bored with my monkey and stuck her in the seat, but I pull her out when I have an idea and throw her at the dash. I squeal when it hits the center of the wheel, right on the flashy symbol.

"Mariposa, what was that for?"

"Op." I scowl into the mirror when it faces me. I hate not being able to talk.

"I know you did not want to leave, Mariposa, but you could have gotten hurt."

I shake my head and hug myself. "Dada." I know my new Dada would never hurt me—not like my old Mama and Dada would. He loves me.

Op sighs before stopping. "I did not mean that Ratchet would hurt you, Little One."

I shake my head. Even that 'con that had me was nice. Weird, and kind of pointy, but nice. "Sc'eam."

"I know the people who are going to be caring for you, and they would never harm you." Op pulls forward, and we rock slightly.

"Op?"

"It is a ferry, Mariposa. We are almost there."

* * *

 **Optimus' pov**

I hated taking Mariposa from Ratchet, but leaving Mariposa in a place where she could be hurt was not an option. I watch her through the rearview as we ride toward the island. I have my holoform on, simply to hide my identity, and I have my signals shielded to protect this island. I have plans for it in the future—I simply hope that the rescue team that never returned to Cybertron is still alive somewhere in space.

I glance back to Mariposa again before turning my attention back to the ocean in front of us. I look down when my holoform bumps something before handing her pink monkey back to her. I may regret that, with her already aggravated at me, but I don't want to wind up returning to base with her toy when Ratchet sent it with her for a reason.

The ferry shakes when we dock. I pull forward carefully, knowing that my large vehicle mode could damage the pier if I move too quickly. Once we're off the pier, I stop long enough to dial their number.

" _Hello?_ "

"Chief Burns. It is Optimus Prime. I have arrived on the island."

" _We'll meet you in the tunnels._ "

I end the call and turn for one of the many tunnel entrances, deactivating my holoform once I am away from human eyes.

"Op? Go?"

"Underground." I pull to a stop and park.

"Op?"

"They are coming, Mariposa."

"Hey, Optimus."

"Hello, Chief Burns."

"Where is the Little One?"

"She is in the back." I feel Chief Burns climb up and open the door. I can see Mariposa wave to him shyly. "Mariposa, this is Chief Charlie Burns." I wait for Chief Burns to lift her car seat and bag out of the back and move back, then transform and kneel to him. "I will bring the trailer up to the house. It has the rest of her things."

"She doesn't look like your kind."

I nod. "She is not. She is techno-organic, born here on Earth. Her human parents were abusive and negligent. She has shown signs of being afraid of humans, however, the only humans she has met are Agent Fowler, his family, and her own abusive family. I am hoping we can change her mind about humankind before she must start school."

"And you're raising her?"

"My team was. Our medic was hoping to adopt her, but with her encounter with our enemy, I cannot allow her to remain with us." I sigh softly. "She is royalty to our kind."

"Like you are?" I look down and nod slightly. As a prime, I am the leader over our race. "So she's a princess?"

"Her true title is the Star Healer, but the human term will suffice around your family and the town."

Chief Burns looks up to me. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"She requires the same fuel as us. It is harmful to your kind, so I would be careful about your children around it. I have been informed that she has a bottle prepared in her bag, and that our medic has included instructions about her schedule. Make sure the bottle is kept cool until she needs them. Our fuel can be highly flammable."

Chief Burns nods. "We'll keep that in mind. What if she needs more?"

"We have several cubes of low grade in the back. They will keep in your atmosphere, so long as they remain covered. You will be required to wear protection when you prepare her low grade bottles."

He stands with Mariposa after unfastening the car seat. "Does she have a human name?"

"Marianne. Our medic calls her Mari."

"And her abusers…"

"Should be in prison. There are pictures of the couple in the bag."

"I understand." He stoops to get the bag and car seat.

Mariposa looks over Chief Burn's shoulder at me, waving weakly.

* * *

 **firehouse, Charlie's pov**

I set the bag on an end table, then set Marianne on the floor. I then cross the room and takes out the list and the steel bottles, which I put in the fridge before skimming the list. "She wakes up at six. They live three hours behind us, so it's almost time for her breakfast."

"Who does, Dad?"

I turn to see our second-youngest son walk in, followed by Kade, Dani, and Cody. "No one, Son. If someone will watch her, I have to go help unload her things."

Cody looks up at me, confused. "What?"

Dani picks her up. "Who's this?"

"This is Marianne. We're watching her for a friend from the mainland. He said she's a princess."

Kade glares at me. "For how long?"

"As long as they need us to. She was kidnapped, and they just got her back. She won't be safe there anymore. Just don't upset her. She's still a little scared of us."

"I won't, Dad."

"Come help me, Kade. We have to get this done quickly."

* * *

 **Dani's pov**

Dad returns with a high chair. I put Marianne into the high chair before returning to my seat and my coffee. Dad steps over and sets a bowl on the tray before starting to feed her.

Once everyone finishes eating, I start cleaning her up, while Dad cleans the kitchen. I glance at the schedule on the fridge, then shake my head and sigh. "Cody, go down to the bunker. Marianne needs to go down for a morning nap."

Dad hands me a bottle from the fridge. "Make sure she drinks this, but be careful not to get it on yourself."

"Where do you want me to take her?"

Dad sighs. "I set up the room across from Kade for her."

"You're sure Kade won't wake her?"

"Kade's going to be in the garage with me, and Graham's got his first responder class to get to. I'll need you to listen for her in case we get a call."

"I'll go up to my room."

"Just keep an ear out for Mari."

"Mari?"

He shrugs. "It's her nickname."

* * *

 **one hour later, dani's pov**

I look up when I hear a cry. With Cody downstairs and Dad and Kade on a call, I'm the one in charge of Mari.

I switch on the light, causing Mari, who is standing in the crib, to look at me curiously. "Dada?"

I pick up the bottle first, and shake it, smiling when I find it empty. "He's not back yet, Sweetheart." I lift her out of the crib. "I'm Dani. Can you say Da-ni?"

"Da-ni."

"Good job, Cutie Pie." I tickle her, causing her to giggle, before sighing. "You are a stinky little girl. Let's get you changed." I set her on the changing table before getting into her diaper bag and pulling out a diaper and a clean outfit.

"Baba?"

"Let's change your diaper first, Sweetheart." I change her before dressing her in an orange sundress with a white waistband and orange flower, white short leggings, white socks, and white strappy flats, and clip the pacifier holder to her shirt. I then pick her up and start down to the kitchen.

"Dani. _Baba_."

"I'm getting it, Sweetheart." I fill one of the bottles Dad left on the counter and shake it before handing it to her. I carry her down to the bunker and set her on the floor. Cody is playing a video game on the couch. Mari drops her bottle and toddles over to where I had left my stuffed elephant before reaching for it. When she realizes she can't, she starts to cry. I run over to her and hand it to her before picking her up and cuddling her.

"Baba?"

I set her back on the ground. "Right here, Sweetheart." I sigh and pull a book off the shelves before sitting by her and starting to read aloud.

* * *

 **bunker, ten minutes later, Charlie's pov**

Kade I walk into the bunker to find Dani reading to Marianne.

Dani looks up to us. "Hey, Dad. I put the bottle in the sink." She sighs. "What was that stuff, anyway? It looked like it was glowing blue."

"He didn't tell us anything but that she needed it."

"So it's some kind of medicine?"

I sigh. "I guess so…"

* * *

 **dani's pov**

While Mari's asleep, Dad tells us what's going on, and why Mari's here.

"So, we're nothing more than glorified babysitters to them!?"

"It's not like that, Kade. She's in mortal danger there, but she can't go back to her biological parents either. We're the only humans Optimus trusts that aren't connected to their war. He's trusting us with their Princess' life. It's up to us to keep her safe and happy." I turn to Kade. "And I'm expecting you to help out, too."

* * *

 **that afternoon, Dani's pov**

I walk into Mari's room and pick her up before shaking yet another metal bottle. "Empty. Good." I set her on the changing table and change her before dressing her in an orange cap sleeved, collared dress, orange bloomers, orange socks, and orange strappy flats. I then pick her up and start down the stairs.

"Dani?"

"What do you need, Sweetheart?"

"Baba?"

* * *

 **that evening, Firehouse, Dani's pov**

I bathe Marianne before dressing her in an orange sleeper with a white butterfly print. Once she's dressed, I take her into the kitchen and dig out one of Cody's old bibs. After fastening it on her, I start to feed her as Dad dishes our meal out to the rest of the family.

Once everyone's done, I take Marianne upstairs and get her to bed.

"Dani?"

I look over to where Marianne is standing in her crib. "What do you need, Marianne?"

She points to her bag, where the arm from a teddy bear is sticking out, and reaches for it.

"Oh. Your teddy bear." I pull it out to find a textured fuzzy heart blanket. "And your blanket."

She reaches for them as I hold them out.

I nod and hand them to her. "Go to sleep, little one."

Her lower lip trembles as tears start to roll down her cheeks. "Dada."

"I know, Little One." I wrap her in the blanket and pick her up. "It's all right. You'll see him again. But for now you need to get to sleep."

* * *

 **the next morning, Firehouse, 6:00 AM, Dani's pov**

I wake up when I hear Marianne crying. "She adjusted fast." Dad had a late patrol, so I get up quickly and get her up before she wakes him.

* * *

 **Marianne's room**

"I'm here, Sweetheart."

She reaches up for me, her bear still clutched in one hand.

I reach down to her and watch her drop the bear to hold onto me. I set her on the changing table and change her before dressing her in an orange cap sleeved flowey shirt with white stitching and trim, white jeans, and white socks, setting the shoes aside. We're not going to leave the house until everyone's up, and she'll be ready for a nap then.

"Dani? Baba?"

I tickle her, causing her to giggle, then pick her up. "We'll get you one downstairs." Once in the kitchen, I mix a bottle and hand it to her.

* * *

 **after breakfast, dani's pov**

I wash Mari's face and hands before taking the stainless steel bottle from Dad. Once I get her upstairs, I set her into her crib, then crawl under when I realize her bottle from last night and her sock monkey were both behind it. I hit the back of my head when I crawl out, and swear under my breath.

I look up when I hear laughter, and find her giggling. I sigh as I hand Mari her monkey, then cross my arms. "So you think that was funny, don't you?"

She nods.

I laugh softly in spite of myself. "I guess it _was_ kind of funny." I hand her the full one bottle and carry the empty one downstairs.

* * *

 **one hour later, dani's pov**

I walk into Mari's room when I hear her cry, and shake the bottle before picking her up. "Hey, there, Sweetheart."

"Baba?"

"After you're changed, Sweetheart."

"Dada?"

"He's not back yet, Little One. Mom says he won't be until late." I change her before dressing her in an orange tank top tunic with frilled cap sleeves and a white waistband and flower, white leggings with orange bows on the ankles, and white socks.

"Go?"

"Down to the bunker so we can play. Dad's still sleeping."

She tilts her head to the side.

"He had patrol last night. We need to let him sleep while he can." I step out of the elevator and join my brothers on the couch. "Hey, boys. Whatcha watching?"

"Nothing."

Kade's playing a 3DS game, while Graham's reading a book. With Dad asleep, we've pretty much got the house to ourselves. Of course, to Kade, that means "sit on the couch and do nothing", which means Graham and I are left to care for the little one. Mari quickly gets dragged into the cartoon Cody's watching, so I grab a book and start reading myself.

* * *

 **two hours later, dani's pov**

After we eat, Mari will go down for her nap, and Kade, Graham, and I get to do whatever we want. I'm meeting a few friends in town, and Kade's taking his current girlfriend for a walk by the river. Graham usually sits in the bunker and reads, but he's going to be watching for the baby to wake up, so he'll be reading in his room.

Once we're all done, I carry Mari up the stairs and set her in her crib for her nap.

"Dada?"

I pick her up when her lip starts to tremble. "It's all right, Mari. He won't forget about you. I'm sure he's missing you just as much as you're missing him." I sigh before laying her back in the crib and handing her the stainless steel bottle. "Just go to sleep, Little One."

* * *

 **two hours later, Graham's pov**

I look up when I hear Marianne cry. I shake the metal bottle in her crib as Dani had told me, something about some kind of weird medicine and that we need to make sure she drinks it all. After setting it on a bookshelf, I pick her up and set her on the changing table with a sigh. I've only helped with Cody, and since I was the youngest for so long, I don't have the knowledge they do about caring for a baby, but _since_ I've helped with Cody so often, I do know what needs to be done. I quickly change her before dressing her in an orange cap sleeved shirt with a frilled hem and an apple graphic, white leggings with a red, orange, and yellow apple print, and white socks, then set her on the floor and shut the door. Since I've got sensitive tech in my room, the safest place for her to play is in her room. I sit in front of her and lay out a few of Cody's old toys. She toddles over and pokes me before giving me a curious look. I quickly figure out that she's trying to ask me who I am. "I'm Graham."

"G'am."

I laugh softly. It's better than Cody could do at her age. I'm actually surprised she's talking this much already, but with what Dad told us, I shouldn't be. "Close enough."

"Baba?"

I smile down at her before carrying her down to the kitchen to get her a bottle, taking the metal one with me. I hand a bottle of formula to her before heading back up the stairs. I let her down after closing the door, and watch her play, holding the bottle with one hand. She's quite advanced for only being a year old. I've heard her story, and I'm glad they found someone who can take care of her. I won't mind having her for a little sister, and I know Dani and Cody love having her around, but Kade doesn't like her.

* * *

 **evening, dani's pov**

I look over to my brothers and Mari before turning to Dad. Once a month, we all go down to a little Italian place in town. It's kind of fancy, but not bad enough that it would be foolish to take children, we've gone since I was a kid. I sigh before turning to take Marianne from Graham. I've already changed, as has Dad.

I change Marianne's diaper before dressing her in a white sundress with orange daisies and a pink waistband, white tights, and orange Mary Jane shoes. I slip her orange cardigan on for the chilly evening, then head down the stairs to meet with the rest of my family.

* * *

 **Italian Restaurant, Charlie's pov**

I set Marianne in the high chair they bring. After we place our orders, I hand Marianne a few crayons and some paper I had put in her diaper bag. She takes a minute to figure it out, but quickly catches on when Dani shows her.

Graham looks at her curiously. "She seems advanced. Why did she have trouble with the crayons?"

"Most likely because her guardian didn't want to risk her chewing on them, or choking on them. He was quite busy as a medic as well as a single father."

"Good thing you've got us to help." Dani grins. "We've been able to watch her when you're on calls."

I nod. "That's why he called us when he did."

"Baba?"

"Not right now, Sweetie. You need to eat."

She starts trying to get out of the high chair. "Dow'."

"No, Marianne." I sigh in relief when the waitress returns with our food, and help her eat before starting to myself. Once she's done, I hand her a bottle before turning back to my own food.


	7. Christmas

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

I only own my OC's!

* * *

Christmas

griffin rock, dec. 24, Charlie's pov

I get up and walk into Marianne's room when she starts to cry. After I change her, I dress her in a red long sleeved playsuit with white and red snowflake-print sleeves and "Daddy's Little Star" printed on with a white star graphic and white socks with red snowflake grippers on the bottoms. I carry her downstairs and get breakfast together. I'm grateful Marianne has accepted us so well. We were worried at first that she wouldn't, but she's doing good. It's been almost two months since we got her, and she has reached eight months old as of yesterday.

* * *

living room

I carry her down the stairs and set her by the couch with a few toys, then turn to the kitchen and get started on breakfast. After, Kade and I will bring up the decorations, and we'll start decorating the firehouse for Christmas.

* * *

four hours later, Charlie's pov

Dani lifts Marianne to the top of the tree. I step over and hand the baby a large golden star. "The two of you can put it on this year."

Dani helps Marianne put the star on top of the tree. She steps back and sets her on the floor, then smiles at the tree.

I pull out the gifts we open on Christmas Eve, and pass them around.

Once the others get to bed, Dani helps me put the presents under the tree.

* * *

the next morning, charlie's pov

I wake up to the sound of footsteps running down the stairs. "Cody, slow down! Mari's trying to sleep!" Quick footsteps followed by the same voice follow. "And don't wake the—" A shrill yet familiar cry cuts through the stillness. "Baby."

I sit up and check the time. "5:30 in the morning. Why can't Cody ever wake up at a decent hour on Christmas?" I get up and head into Marianne's room. I get her up and carry her down to the living room with a red "Baby's First Christmas" blanket and a red solid pacifier with "My First Christmas" and a white loop—according to Optimus' medic, it's the only kind she'll accept. I get her a bottle and join the rest of the family around the tree.

I hand Marianne to Dani and start handing out the presents quickly. Once they're all opened, I can see what Optimus' team has sent for her, as well as what my family and I have gotten for her.

Besides a silver tiara headband with a swirl design and an elastic strap to keep it on, encrusted with white diamonds, the medic also sent her a white velour stuffed dog with pink ears and a pink nose, soft pink and white blocks, a pink and lavender toy cell phone, a pink and purple dump truck, a pink and purple plastic semi-truck, a soft baby doll dressed in pink and white, a light pink and lavender plush rocking horse, and a pink and purple Walk & Play. He also sent her a stuffed ambulance to "Remember him".

From the only "femme", as Optimus called her, Marianne had gotten her a light pink old-fashioned riding car, knowing that, even if she won't be playing with it for a while, she'll grow into it within a few months, and she can sit inside it until then.

Optimus had translated several of their planet's myths and legends from his days as a Historical Archivist onto data-pads, and sent a note that they were in fact, in English, so the "sparkling" could hear them in her own tongue.

Their scout got her a bumblebee Pillow Pet, a stuffed bumblebee, and a light pink bumblebee print blanket, but I discover quickly that they are only part of his gift. Some kind of tablets are wrapped in them. The note sent with them tells me they're alien Fairy Tales, and that they had been painstakingly translated by the young scout to be exactly word-for-word.

From the rest of their team, she got a rainbow xylophone and what looks like a handmade light pink trike.

Agent Fowler had gotten a wooden musical instrument set containing a triangle, two bells, four red tambourines, two jingle bells on dowels, jingle bells, a round pink tambourine, a noisemaker, and drumsticks.

I had gotten her a walker with attached toys. My kids had gotten her some toys as well. Kade got her a toy set with two dumbbell rattles, two smiley face rattles, and baby keys; Dani got her a wooden shape-fitting toy and stacking rings; Graham got a pink and purple toy bin rack for her toys down in the bunker; and Cody got her a bath toy set containing a yellow rubber duck, a red rubber duck, an orange pelican, a pink octopus, a white swan, and a pink sea star.

Dani slips the tiara onto Marianne's head. "I'll go get Mari changed. We never know when a call will come in, after all."

* * *

Marianne's bedroom, dani's pov

I change Mari and dress her in a white long sleeved onesie with snowflakes and "baby's 1st Christmas", red and white polka-dot leggings, red tutu, a white headband with a red bow, and white socks, opting to leave the tiara on.

* * *

I carry her back downstairs and get her breakfast ready, then start to feed her. Once she's finished, I clean her up and set her beside the tree to play with her new toys. I have to watch her close so she doesn't get into Cody's toys. Kade and I had gotten him a few LEGO sets before we got Mari, and they've got small pieces she could choke on.

* * *

firehouse, 10:30 am, Charlie's pov

"You guys need to get ready. We're heading into town in an hour."

Dani stands. "The mayor's Christmas party."

Kade groans. "Why does he make us go again?"

"What about Mari? She's still napping."

"She'll be up before we have to go, Cody. The rest of you need to get dressed."

* * *

Marianne's room, dani's pov

I'm already wearing my new dress, but I left my shoes outside. I know better than to wear heels around a baby. I lay Marianne on the changing table and buckle her on it before turning to her closet. After gathering extra clothes for her and packing them in a bag with her other supplies, I turn back to Marianne. I change her and dress her in a cap sleeved dress with a red velvet top, a pearl collar, and a white skirt with red and green embroidery, white lace bobby socks, red patent leather Mary Jane shoes, and a silver tiara with white diamonds in a leaf shape and rubies inside the leaves.

* * *

living room, Charlie's pov

I glance at my family before leading them out the door. I've got Marianne in a hover stroller while Dani carries the bag. We don't live that far from Mayor Luskey's house, which is good, because my cruiser doesn't have enough seats.


	8. Meet The Mayor

Guest: three more chapters, then they'll be there!

* * *

These may still be a little similar to Abandoned, but they'll get more different as time goes by!

* * *

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Meet the Mayor

 **Charlie's pov**

We walk in. I take the coats after handing Marianne to Dani. Mrs. Luskey runs over to us when she sees the baby. "Oh what a cutie!" She turns to Dani. "Why is she wearing that cute little crown?"

I step over. "She's a princess, Mrs. Lusky. We're adopting her."

"She is just the sweetest thing. Don't go anywhere."

Once she's gone, Dani rolls her eyes at me. Cody shrugs.

A moment later, she returns with Mayor Lusky in tow. "Look at her!"

"Chief Burns, where did you find her?"

I sigh. "She was abused, and abandoned. A friend from the mainland asked me to care for her. We're preparing to adopt her."

* * *

 **Mayor's house, Charlie's pov**

I lift Marianne into a high chair. After I feed her, I hand her a small steel bottle with the alien fuel and turn to my own plate.

"Do you know who her old family is?"

I sigh. "I'm not entirely sure. They live in Indiana. My friend Orion said his best friend and roommate, Rick, found her wrapped in a blanket in some grass beside her family's trash."

Mayor Lusky sighs. "Why does she have a tiara?"

"Rick… discovered that she was a royal."

"An abandoned royal?" He sighs. "I never thought anyone would abandon a princess."

Dani scoffs. "But abusing a princess is fine?"

Mrs. Lusky turns to me in shock. "Abuse? What happened to the little princess?"

"She had evidence of abuse and neglect when Rick found her. After that, she was kidnapped. They believed she wouldn't be safe where they live, and asked me to raise her."

"At least she'll grow up loved."

Mayor Lusky turns to me. "If there's anything she needs, let me know."

"Chief Burns?"

I turn to Frankie. "What?"

"Can I play with her?"

I shrug. "Go ahead, just be careful with her."

* * *

 **3:00 pm, charlie's pov**

We walk in the door around three. "I'll get Marianne changed and down for her nap. The rest of you, get changed, and get your work finished for tomorrow. Dani, I want you on patrol tomorrow morning."

I turn back to Marianne and dress her in a yellow fleece sleeper with a pink ballet slipper print and dark pink trim, I then lay her in her crib and cover her with a pink heart quilt.


	9. Sick

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Sick

 **the next morning, Charlie's pov**

I wake up at six, as usual. I glance in Marianne's room to find her still asleep. ' _That's…unusual._ '

Her tiara is sitting on the changing table so that it will not harm her as she sleeps.

I sigh, and head downstairs to get some coffee. Half-way through it, I hear Marianne start to cry, but she sounds different. ' _Great. I don't have time for a sick kid._ '

"Dada." She then starts to cough. Once she stops, she starts to cry, reaching for me. I pick her up with her blanket. "Daddy's here." I sigh heavily. "Dani!"

She sticks her head in. "I was just about to leave for patrol…" She notices the flushed baby in my arms. "What's wrong, Dad?"

"Marianne's sick. I need you to find that thermometer we used when Cody was a baby." She hands the pacifier-shaped thermometer to me as I continue. "Tell Cody to comm Dr. Mcswain. Tell her we need to get Marianne in sometime this week." I swap out the pacifier I had given Marianne for the thermometer as I wait to hear back from Cody. When it beeps, I switch them back before checking the reading. "101.5˚."

Dani sighs. "Dad, she's okay, right?"

I sigh. "It's probably just a cold. I'll take the patrol if you want to stay with her."

She snuggles into me. "Dada!"

I hand her to Dani. "Mari…"

She tries to push away from her. "No! Dani! Dada!" She reaches for me.

"She wants you, Dad."

"I know." I sigh. "Get to your patrol."

* * *

 **six days later (January 1st)**

I wake up at six in the morning, as usual. I glance in at my sleeping daughter in a pink sleeper with a white dog print. Her cough has gotten severely worse. Marianne wakes up with a sick sounding, seal-like cough. It's a terrifying, yet familiar sound to me. I run over and pick her up. Her breathing is ragged and wheezing. I look up when I see Dani leaning on the door frame. "Start the cruiser. I need to take her to the ER."

I dress her in a light pink sweatshirt with "baby girl" and a silver heart, dark pink sweatpants, light pink socks, and her white and pink Velcro tennis shoes, talking softly in an attempt to comfort her. She doesn't talk anymore, and she hardly moves. She's having too much trouble breathing to speak.

* * *

Dani runs up the stairs. "Come on, Dad. It's running!"

I stand from the rocking chair. "Let's go, quickly."

* * *

 **hospital parking lot, charlie's pov**

I pull into the hospital entrance and park before flipping through the papers Optimus sent with the baby. I've been listed as her legal guardian, thanks to their liaison, and her name on the birth certificate is correct, but the medical records haven't been switched yet. On another page, it mentions her former home life, and how she was rescued. Both her parents are into alcohol and drugs. The father admitted to harming her, and the biological grandmother admitted to watching the mother neglect her.

* * *

 **ER, exam room**

I sit beside the cot Marianne is laying on and watch her sleep. The hospital's doctor has been in for only a minute or two, and has yet to come back, but a nurse has been in frequently.

I hear the curtain move and glance up to find the nurse returning with a bottle for Mari.

"I figured she may want this when she wakes up."

* * *

 **Hospital room**

I sit back in the recliner, staring at my baby girl. They have her in a crib with an oxygen tent over the top, and they are pumping oxygen in. They struggled to get a needle into her arm earlier, but thanks to June, they were able to get access and give Marianne the medicine she needs. Kade, Dani, and Graham have agreed to spell me so I can still handle my job as police chief and care for Cody.

* * *

 **two days later (January 3rd), hospital room**

I wake up when I hear Marianne cry. She's gotten a lot better over the last two days, and has almost fully recovered. They have disposed of the tent that was over her, and have put her into a regulation hospital crib. I sit up slowly, having slept in the chair in her room.

"Dada?"

I sit up and turn to the crib they put her in. "Daddy's right here, Mari."

"Dada." She reaches out to me.

I smile and pick her up. "You look like you're feeling better."

Marianne nods. "Ra? Op?"

"Sorry, Sweetspark. They can't come here."

She whimpers softly. "Dani? G'am?"

I sigh. "And you can't go home until you are healthy again."

A nurse walks in and examines Marianne before turning to me. "I'll be back shortly with the doctor." She turns to Marianne. "You may get to go home soon, Little One."

* * *

 **Later that afternoon, Charlie's pov**

I pull into the garage with Marianne snug in her car seat. After turning off the ignition, I climb out and take her out.

I take the blanket off her before taking her out. She's wearing a White short sleeved onesie with "My Daddy is a Police Officer. What Superpower does your Daddy have?", light blue leggings with an attached tutu, white socks with blue Mary Jane details. Overtop she's wearing a dark blue coat with pink polka-dots, light and dark blue star gloves, a light and dark blue star scarf, and a light and dark blue star hat.


	10. First Birthday

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

First Birthday

 **four Months later (April 20th), charlie's pov**

I glance through the door at my sleeping daughter in her pink sleeper with a yellow and teal butterfly print. She's grown so much since Optimus brought her to me, and we haven't had any major scares since our trip to the ER. She still hasn't started walking yet, but I'm not too worried since she's been doing so well otherwise.

She pulls herself up using the bars on the side of her crib before reaching for me. "Dada! Up!"

I smile before crossing the room to her. "Good morning, Sweetheart." I shake her bottle before handing it to her.

She reaches up to me again once it's empty. "Come on, let's get you changed." I change her, then dress her in a light pink short sleeved onesie that says "When I Grow Up I Want to be a Doctor or a Princess", dark pink pants, and light pink socks, with her tiara. I carry her downstairs and feed her before giving her a small steel bottle with the alien fuel Optimus gave me. We're getting down to the last cube, but I'm sure I'll get more in a few days.

* * *

 **10:30 AM, jasper, nevada, Ratchet's pov**

I look up when I hear the proximity alarm. The team save Optimus is on patrol. Optimus walks over to the platform, expecting to be reprimanded for some mistake in the field. "Agent Fowler?"

"Ratchet. We need to talk."

I start and turn to him. "What happened? Did something happen with Mari?"

Agent Fowler shakes his head. "It's about her birthday."

"Birthday?"

"She's going to be a year old in three days."

I sigh. "I know, Agent Fowler. What about it?"

"They've asked you to join them."

"What?"

Agent Fowler crosses his arms, obviously annoyed, and starting to get angry. "They want you, at least, and Optimus, to come to the firehouse for her birthday."

* * *

 **three days later, Griffin Rock, charlie's pov**

I look into Marianne's room at the crib. She's standing by the railing in a pink fleece sleeper with a cupcake print and light pink collar and cuffs, watching me curiously. "Hey, Sweetheart. Why didn't you tell me you were awake?"

"Dada. Up!"

"I can see that."

"Baba?"

"After we get you dressed, Mari."

I sigh before changing her and dressing her in White short sleeved T-shirt with blue tulle trim on the hem and a pink polka-dot "1" and blue birthday hat with rainbow ribbons, pink and white striped pants with flared legs and ribbons on the outside of the ankles and blue tulle at the hems, white socks, and white and pink Nike velcro tennis shoes, then slip on a special pink satin tiara with a 1. After, I quickly mix her bottle and hand it to her before carrying her down to the living room and setting her down to play.

She picks up the stuffed Bumblebee she had gotten for christmas. "Bum-bee."

Cody walks over right then, and turns to me in shock. "Did she just—"

I nod. "She's learning fast."

"She's talking more everyday. Just wait till she starts walking."

"It won't be any worse than when Kade did, Cody. We can handle it." I walk over to him and kneel to his level. "You're not upset about our taking her in, are you?"

"Not really. It's nice not being the youngest."

"Good." I sigh softly. "Can you watch her? I need to to run to the bakery."

"Of course."

* * *

 **Living room, firehouse, cody's pov**

I then kneel beside Mari and pull out some of her toys. The time flies by, until I hear Dad's voice come over my comm. " _Cody?_ "

"Yeah, Dad?"

" _I got pulled into a call. Think you could feed her?_ "

"Sure."

" _If you need any help, just get Dani._ "

"Will do."

* * *

 **ten Am, Charlie's pov**

Marianne looks up to me, a pink stainless steel bottle in one hand. "Cody! Dada!"

He turns to see me at the door. ' _Good. He didn't forget._ ' I sigh. "It's time for her nap."

He nods before standing. "Did you get the cake?"

I smile. "Yes, I did. Thanks for watching her."

"When is her party?"

"After her afternoon nap. Her old guardian is coming about two in the afternoon."

I tuck her in, then return to the living room.

* * *

 **one hour later, charlie's pov**

"Dada. _Dada_. _Dada_!" I walk into her room. "Dada! Up!"

I smile as I lift her out of the crib. "I know, Mari." I set her down on the changing table. "Let's get you changed."

I change her before dressing her in a white sleeveless dress with a light pink tulle skirt and pink matte gold satin trim on the skirt and neck, with "one" on the top, light pink and white striped leggings with gold matte spots, white socks, and light pink ballet flats. Once she's dressed, I hand her a bottle before carrying her into the living room.

* * *

 **jasper, nevada, ratchet's pov**

Arcee walks over to the platform with my new twins. "Ratchet?"

"I'm fine, Arcee. Just thinking about Mari." I shake my head. "Humans don't usually survive for more than a vorn. She's already a year old. I don't know how much time we'll have left with her."

Arcee lays a hand on my arm. "She's part Cybertronian, Ratchet. She'll probably be around longer than you think."

I sigh. "But I can only count on one vorn or less."

"She needs energon, Ratchet. Something tells me she'll be around for a while."

"I hope you're right."

"Optimus said the two of you were leaving at two."

I nod. "Chief Burns invited us. We're celebrating her birthday." I sigh before turning to my twins, who are recharging on a padded blanket.

* * *

 **2:00 pm, marianne's bedroom, charlie's pov**

"Dada. Up!"

I smile before crossing the room to her. I pick her up and pull out her dress before laying her on the changing table.

"Baba?"

"Not right now. We need to get you dressed." She looks at her outfit before looking up at me. "A different dress." She gives me a look before looking at the dress in my hand. "Calm down. It's for your party." She gives me another look before sighing. I shake my head before helping her into a white sundress with a pink hem and belt and a cake graphic on the bodice, a white long sleeved shrug, white tights, white Mary Jane shoes, and a pink satin first birthday tiara with a white 1 in a light pink heart, light pink trim with hearts at the peaks, and a pink satin wrap around headband strap.

* * *

 **jasper, nevada, ratchet's pov**

I turn at another knock at the door. "Ratchet?"

' _Optimus._ ' I walk over to the door. "What is it?"

"Agent Fowler—"

"I was just on my way out."

"He has a package from Indiana."

"Oh…" I sigh. "It's more than likely a present for Mari. They don't know she's living in Griffin Rock." I shake my head before turning back. "I'll be right out. I have to get her gifts."

"I understand."

Once I join him in the main room with my twins in holoform and secured in the back, we pull through the ground bridge.

* * *

 **griffin rock, living room, charlie's pov**

I open the door when I hear a knock. I knew they had holoforms—Agent Fowler had explained them the last time he came for a picture of her for their medic-but I didn't know they had little ones. I let them in, then join the others after having them set their presents against one wall. I motion for the two to join my older daughter and my sons on the couch. "Richard" sets the two carriers on the floor in front of him, and sits beside Dani, while "Orion" sits beside Cody.

We start with presents. I can see the light in "Richard's" eyes. He finally sees the simple joy that comes from watching your child tear into their presents. Once the packages from Agent Fowler's family and our team, "Richard" turns to a box that looks like it came in the mail.

"Ra?"

"Just a minute, Sweetspark." He open the box to find a present wrapped in pink paper, and a card. After scanning the card, he hands it no me, and I read through it. I nod, and wait for him to set the package in front of her. Orion and Dani turn to me curiously. "It's from her great grandmother." We watch her tear the paper, revealing a stuffed baby doll.

Optimus reaches into a pocket, then steps forward, clasping a tiny bracelet someone had made, following Cybertronian tradition. Agent Fowler had explained this as well. After he clips it on, Ratchet turns to us so he can explain it to my family. "We had certain traditions on Cybertron to celebrate spark-days. On the first, for a femme, it was customary to give them a special bracelet. It has a signal beacon as well as a data-pack containing any information that might be needed if she gets lost. A mech would get a similar data-pack, but it would usually be contained in something similar to a human soldier's dog tags. Both are made to grow with them so as to prevent injury."

"So… it helps you keep track of her."

He nods. "And it's a way of knowing that you will always be important to someone, no matter how small you feel."

* * *

 **ratchet's pov**

While the others talk about Cybertronian traditions, I turn to Mariposa and run a scanner over her.

"Ra?" She shakes the wrist with the bracelet on it.

"It's a charm bracelet. There's a signal chip on it, so if you get lost, I can find you quickly."

"Dow'."

I sigh. "I'll get you down in a few minutes. It's not time yet."

" _Dow'_!"

I sigh heavily. "Chief Burns, we need to hurry with the cake before she starts crying."

* * *

 **Charlie's pov**

"I can make her a bottle to calm her for now, but we need to get her out soon." I sigh before changing the subject. "Are you guys even able to eat?"

"Richard" sighs heavily. "We _can_ , but there isn't very much on your planet that is safe to consume."

I nod before looking from the cake to him, and back to the cake. I sigh and set a plastic bottle on the tray as Dani walks over with a small cake with white icing and pink and white around the base. A light pink 1 candle is stuck in the top. "What is—"

"It's just for her. Gives her a chance to make a mess if she wants, and we still have the big cake." She motions to the two tier white cake with white fondant icing and a pink bow around the joint between the first and second tiers, pink fontant butterfly and white glitter fondant tiara on the top, with pink and white hearts on sticks above the cake. There is a 1 on the top tier, and pink polka-dots on the bottom tier.

"Dani, go ahead and cut the cake."

* * *

 **charlie's pov**

The party disbands soon after. Optimus and Ratchet take the two little ones and return to their base. take my icing-smeared daughter into the bathroom to clean her up, then change her into a sleeveless white onesie with a pink 1 and tulle bundled on the shoulder with dark pink bows on the shoulders, light and dark pink tutu, white bobby socks with pink lace, and white Mary Jane shoes. Once she's changed, I carry her into the living room and set her on the ground so she can play, then sit on the couch to watch the news. The second I do, she cruises closer to me.

I'm about to doze off when Marianne uses my leg to pull herself up. "Mari?" I smile, and walk a few feet away before kneeling and calling to her. "Come here, Mari. Come see Daddy." I gasp softly as she toddles shakily toward me. Even with four kids already, this never gets old.

She stumbles when she gets within arms' reach, so I quickly catch her and pick her up as I stand.

* * *

 **bedtime, charlie's pov**

I change Marianne into a white sleeper with a pink and brown sprinkle print and a cupcake graphic before tucking her into her crib with her metal bottle and teddy bear. She smiles up at me before curling up. I cover her before leaving the room. I can hear her babbling softly to her bear as I walk down the hall.


	11. A Family of Heroes

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's! Enter the Rescue Bots!**

* * *

Family of Heroes

 **MAINLAND, third pov**

A ship crashes to the ground. Four robots step off the ship.

Boulder looks around as Optimus steps out of the hanger. "What is this place?"

"Earth." The rescue bots turn to face the hangar. "And I am Optimus Prime."

Heatwave salutes. "Rescue Force Sigma-17 reporting for duty."

Optimus retracts his face mask. "I was not aware rescue teams were still active."

"Wherever there is an emergency, there are Rescue Bots, sir."

Blades looks up to Optimus warily. "Wait, why wouldn't we be active? How long were we in stasis? We better check it with Cybertron H.Q."

"That will not be necessary. Or possible. Cybertron is no longer our home. This planet is."

* * *

 **firehouse, Charlie's pov**

Today's bound to be a busy day. Kade, Dani, and Graham have to get ready for their new partners, Cody's got school, I have to meet Optimus on the mainland. I don't want to check Marianne into daycare unless I have no other choice, so she'll have to come with me. I give her a bottle and her breakfast, then change her and dress her before giving her a large metal bottle of the alien fuel. Their medic told me she would need more to survive, so I decided it was worth the risks.

Once she finishes, I change her into a yellow onesie with a bumblebee graphic and pink trim, white pants with a pink and yellow print, white socks with yellow feet and pink cuffs, and a white floral bow headband. I slip on her white and pink tennis shoes before heading down to the garage.

* * *

 **Griffin Rock, Cody's pov**

I'm riding my bike to school. Now that the weather's warming up again, Dad's not too worried about me. I just wish I could stay home with my little sister.

Mr. Harrison walks out and puts a hat on over his helmet before taking off on his heli-pack.

"Hi, Mr. Harrison!"

His heli-pack malfunctions momentarily when he waves, but he's able to regain control. "I'm OK!"

Dad pulls up with my older siblings and Mari in his old cruiser. "Cody Burns, Griffin Rock PD. Please, pull over." "Figured you would wanna say goodbye to the old rust bucket. It's her last day on the job."

"I still don't understand why the city is making you get a new car, Dad. This one works fine."

"Progress, kiddo. It wouldn't be high-tech testing ground if we stayed back."

Kade shakes his head. "Give it up, Dad. If Cody had his way, we all would be pedaling everywhere."

"Dani reaches forward and ruffles Kade's hair. "'Course you'd still be on training wheels, Kade."

Graham does the same thing. "And the helmet would mess up your hair."

Kade turns and glares at him. "Quit it, Graham."

"Don't forget to be at the dedication this afternoon."

"Think I can test-drive the—"

Dani shakes her head. "We're getting rescue vehicles, not go-carts."

"Sorry, pal. For authorized emergency responders only."

"So basically, everyone in the family but me."

"I've to drop these troublemakers off and catch the chopper to the mainland. You get your bottom to school. And Cody, give it time. You'll find your place."

* * *

 **with charlie, normal pov**

I look up front from my new flowery car seat. I like this car. I can see up front. Too bad Dada's getting rid of it. I may only be a baby, but I'm smarter than I look. Ra made sure Dada knew I was. Only problem is, I'm trapped inside. I still can't talk as much as I want to, even though I can think clearly. Ra said I'm younger because I'm Cy—Cyber—Whatever that word is. I'm an alien, so I'm smarter, but my human frame can't keep up with my mind, so I'm behind a normal Cybertronian—hey, I got it right this time—my age.

Dada parks and takes me out with my car seat. He sets the car seat on the thing in front of us before climbing in. Once we're in, he puts an orange and black helmet on me, then on his own head. I giggle at how strange he looks. Once that's done, we start flying. I've never flown before. It's fun, but scary at the same time.

* * *

 **MAINLAND, third POV**

Optimus turns to the bots and addresses them. "Heatwave, Chase, Blades, Boulder. After careful consideration, I have chosen your new mission."

"Nice!"

"We are happy to join the battle, sir!"

"So, when do we roll out?"

"You do not. As, perhaps, the last rescue bots in existence you are uniquely suited to help the people of this planet, as well as learn from them."

Boulder turns to Optimus excitedly. "You mean, we would interact with humans?"

"You will be ambassadors to the people of this planet. The first Autobots to live with a human family, study their customs, obey their rules, and work together to keep this planet safe. During this mission you four must appear to the humans as machines, robots in disguise."

"What?"

"While the people of Earth are comfortable with advanced technology, the idea that alien beings are living among them will undoubtedly cause panic."

"So, we can help the humans as long as we hide our true selves."

"You are right to question what is best for your team, Heatwave. That is why I am asking you to lead this mission." Optimus opens a garage door. "To maintain your cover, you will each adapt a vehicle mode based on Earth's technology."

Boulder steps forward when he sees the vehicles. "Wow! Look at those lines. This thing's a powerhouse."

"Boulder, do you wish to scan first?" Boulder scans the bulldozer and transforms.

"Ha, primitive. But apparently they use this one for what I did back home." Heatwave scans the fire engine and transforms.

"Is this one Earth authorities use for ruling enforcement?" Chase scans the police car and transforms.

"It seems, your choice has been made for you, Blades."

Blades scans the helicopter and transforms. "Wait, this thing flies."

Boulder addresses the Prime. "He doesn't like heights."

* * *

 **Normal pov**

Dada carries me into the cavern with them. Op turns his attention to us. "This is Chief Charlie Burns. He knows our secret, and will help you keep yours. Rescue Bots, good luck!"

Dada turns to the normal vehicles. "It is an honor and a privilege."

I giggle and point to the real bots as the red one speaks from the other side of the room. "Over here."

* * *

 **STAGE, Cody's pov**

I lock my bike and turn toward the crowd.

"Cody, come here!"

"Hey, Doc, Frankie." I reach up to tickle my soon-to-be baby sister. "Hi there, Mari!"

"Isn't this exciting? The tech's like nothing I've ever seen."

I look up to the stage when Dad walks on. "Thank you for coming, folks."

"I'm not talking about the rescue stuff, I'm talking about this." Frankie holds up her brochure. "The new Dino Exhibit at the museum. Cyber-wired saurian structures infused with real Cretaceous DNA!"

"Our town has a long history of being on the cutting edge of new technology." I turn my attention back to Dad. "Now, thanks to our friends in Washington, I give you the latest in emergency response: the Rescue Bots! Robots, transform! These robotic rescue vehicles will streamline our resources. Now one human teamed with one robot can do the work of an entire police force, fire department," Kade steps out from behind the red robot. "Emergency response unit" Dani steps out from behind her orange robot. "And engineering corp." Graham looks up from his tablet. "Each robot is programmed to respond only to the commands of its handler, so you can sleep in peace at night knowing that Griffin Rock is protected by the very best technology and humanity have to offer."

A butterfly lands on the green one's nose. I notice the green robot reaching to brush it away, and the red one elbow him. "Hey, that robot moved on its own."

I climb onto the stage, only to be shoved away by Huxley, the town newsman. "You, kid. Can you move, I want a photo of Burns family of heroes."

Everyone turns to Dad when his comm goes off. "This is the Chief. Go ahead." He looks up from his comm. "Fire at the natural history museum."

The red robot transforms. "Hey, I didn't tell to do that."

Dad sighs. "It's new technology, son. Bound to be some bugs."

I sigh, and climb down to take my baby sister. Doc Greene had watched her during her nap today, and now she's wearing a yellow short sleeved onesie with a black and white polka-dot stripe under the waist and a flower connected and a bumblebee graphic with "Bee-utiful", a black tulle skirt, a yellow headband with a black flower, and yellow sandals. I take her helmet out of the baby seat I finally got Dad to let me install, and fasten it on her before taking off.

* * *

 **Dani's pov**

I can't believe this helicopter is so slow! I have to force the controls just to move! "Come on, faster! We're being outrun by a bulldozer."

"I do not understand."

"Not so slow."

"Fly low. Understood."

* * *

 **Cody's pov**

I take Mari out of the baby seat and duck behind the bushes as Dad addresses his blue bot. "Transform. Clear the museum of civilians."

"Please evacuate in an orderly passion." He turns to Dad with two mummies in his hands. "These humans did not respond."

"Well, I don't think we should worry too much about them, partner."

The rest of our family pulls up and gets to work.

"We need to move the planters to create a fire block."

Graham's bot is once again seriously failing at being a robot. "But—I— That would destroy the harmonious nature of the plaza's design."

"What?"

Kade turns to Dani. "Nice of you to show up, Dani!" "Could've been here sooner if my ride wasn't stuck in neutral." Dani sighs. "Next time I'm walking."

I follow everyone inside with Mari in my arms. Graham starts examining the wiring. "Looks like a short started the fire, but this should hold for a while. Cyber wires are too much for these old circuits."

"I have to insist the good thing is that nobody got hurt."

Dad spoke too soon, as the brontosaurus head suddenly falls off right above Graham. The red robot reaches through the window and grabs it before it flattens him and Dad.

"I didn't tell it to do that."

Dani rolls her eyes. "I wouldn't complain."

Dad turns to Kade. "Your robot was still in rescue mode. You gave him the directives to save lives, so it did."

Kade smirks. "You're welcome, Graham."

* * *

 **FIREHOUSE, THIRD POV**

Heatwave transforms and walks over to a control panel. Boulder transforms. "Where are you going?"

Heatwave sighs. "I need some space. Chief said there is a bunker below street level. A relic from something called the cold war.

Chase notices they're going down with the platform. "Apparently, we're getting some space too.

Blades transforms and runs over before jumping on the platform. "Wait for me!"

* * *

 **that night, KITCHEN, NORMAL POV**

Dada's trying to get me to eat the half-way mashed up carrots on my plate, but I want something else. Usually I love carrots, but tonight I want more than just them.

Cody tries to ask Dada a question. "I still don't get it. How did Kade's robot know that—"

"Pass the carrots?" Graham passes them to Dani. "I know. There was a glitch with my copter, too, but at least I had it under control.

Cody tries again. "A glitch is one thing but I saw—"

Dada turns to our adult siblings. "Kade, Dani, Graham, you guys did great work today."

Cody sighs. "Can I be excused?"

Dada nods.

"Dada?" I point after Cody, silently asking if I can follow him. Dad sighs, and nods. "You've eaten good enough for tonight." He hands a metal bottle and some gloves to Cody. "Fill this up for her, but be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

Cody wipes the carrots off my yellow cap sleeved tunic with a monkey graphic and dark blue polka dot leggings, then carries me down.

* * *

 **bunker, third pov**

"Optimus or no Optimus, I don't know how long I can put up with this order around. Others taking the credits, having to pretend we're tin cans."

"Did you see the way my partner pilots me? My controls are still sore. It's always higher, higher, faster, faster." Blades sighs. "Still, it was nice being a part of emergency response again."

"I find our Chief quite competent. There's much he can teach us about this law enforcement procedures.

Boulder sighs as he looks at a painting. "The humans do have strange ways. But that's what makes them so interesting.

Heatwave jumps off the pedestal he had been training on. "I'm leaving."

Boulder turns to him in shock. "You can't leave. You're our leader."

Heatwave groans. "Then, we'll all go. Those humans will never understand us. We'll never belong here."

* * *

 **normal pov**

Cody slides down the fire pole with me clinging to his neck. By now, we've mastered this. "I know what you mean." They all start acting like robots. "Don't bother. You're not fooling anybody." They stop and give him a look as he walks over, leading me with one hand. "Trust me. Living in Griffin Rock, I know robots and you guys—worst robots I've ever seen."

Chase sighs. "We failed in our mission. Our cover is blown. If this human knows, he'll tell the others."

Cody grins. "Are you kidding? And waste a chance to know something they don't, something this huge? I'm the best thing that could happen to your mission, 'cause I'm gonna teach you everything you need to know about Earth."

"Can you teach me how to make my human stop yelling?" "Dani? I don't think anyone can do that. I'm Cody, by the way, and this is my baby sister, Marianne."

I glare at Cody. He doesn't know my Autobot name, just my human one. "Ma'ipo'a."

Heatwave crosses his arms. " _She_ says it's Mariposa."

"I'm Blades."

"Boulder."

"Classified."

Boulder turns to Cody. "That's Chase."

"And I'm Heatwave."

"So, Cody, now that you know what we are, name one good reason why we shouldn't leave this planet right now."

* * *

 **OUTSIDE**

"There's tunnels like this one all over the island. And they all end in the bunker. Great for sneaking out of the firehouse."

I cross my arms and glare at him. "Cody. Bad."

Blades laughs at my scolding Cody.

Boulder looks up at the sky. "Wow. It's like a million optics set in carbon. So beautiful."

Cody looks up from our seat on a rock and smiles. "I guess, it kinda is. So why would you ever wanna leave?"

Cody turns to the drive-in screen. "This is what everyone would expect you to act like. See? Lock your legs, stick out your arms. You try."

The others start. Heatwave looks down to Cody and I as we cross our arms at him. "Really?"

I turn to look at Blades after Heatwave moves to find him doing the robot. I giggle and nudge Cody. "I don't know where you learned that, but no."

"Look, Cody, I understand what you're doing, but what I don't understand is how "talking-like-this" is gonna make my ride-along respect me."

Cody sighs. "The trick with Kade is to make him think he is in charge." Cody smirks. "Trust me, I've been doing it for years."

We all stop when we hear a dinosaur roar. "Is that part of the film?"

The T-Rex from the museum exhibit suddenly runs over and chomps a street light. Blades points to it. "I know I'm new here, but aren't dinosaurs extinct?"

I tremble slightly and bury my face in Cody's neck. I'm terrified of dinosaurs.

Cody explains for me. "She's afraid of dinosaurs."

Heatwave punches his hand. "This one's about to be."

"Heatwave, wait! Look, if anyone sees you taking down that dino on your own, there goes your cover and your mission."

Boulder watches it near the drive-in. "It's attracted to the light!"

"Chase, hit your lights!"

Chase does. "That got its attention. Now what?"

"We need to lure him somewhere with no people around."

"Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue!"

Heatwave starts down the hill after his team before backing up and letting Cody and I in. We then start toward the woods. "He's following, but we're still gonna need an assist."

Heatwave answers his problem. "I'll comm-link the Chief in."

" _Rescue headquarters. Go ahead._ "

"Dad, Okay, first, don't worry. I'm with the Rescue Bots!"

" _What? Who gave you permission to_ —"

"They did. I mean Dad, I don't know how to tell you this but the Rescue Bots aren't robots, they're from another planet. They're aliens!"

" _How long have you known?_ "

"Wait, you know?"

" _Cody, where are you? Is Mari with you?_ "

"Yes—"

Chase interrupts. "Chief Burns, if I may, we're headed westbound on Lake Street with a dinosaur in pursuit."

" _A dinosaur, again? Cody, you're not driving, are you?_ "

Cody pulls his hands off the wheel and puts them around me. "No!"

* * *

"Why did we take the old squad car?"

We speed past with the T-Rex behind us. "That's why. I'll explain later."

We pull into the woods and hide. Dad pulls up and they all get out. Kade runs over and opens Heatwave's door. "Cody, you jacked my ride?"

Cody climbs out. "Listen, the T-Rex likes lights. I think you should—"

Kade climbs in and shuts the door. "Less talk, more action."

Graham tries to grab the lever only for Boulder to move it. "Oh, this machine almost drives itself."

Dada helps Cody and I into his old cruiser as the dino chases Heatwave. "Stay here, son."

Dani sighs before returning to her struggle with the controls. "Come on, we have to fly closer to the dinosaur or we're useless." She returns to the Comm. "Cody, what did you do to our robots?"

" _If you need them to do what you want, you have to ask nicely._ "

Kade snaps at him. "Cody, get off this channel. It's for emergency responders only."

"Pipe down, Kade. Cody spotted the dinosaur first. For now, he's on the team."

Graham shrugs. "Fine by me. Got any ideas, Cody?"

Cody sighs. "Not exactly. But I know someone who will."

* * *

 **FRANKIE'S HOUSE**

"Hello. Cody? The Dinosaur Exhibit. Fine, now you're interested."

* * *

 **RESCUE TEAM, with Graham**

" _How is that going, Graham?_ "

"I'm almost there. Just a little more to the right."

Dani lowers the wench. "Preparing to lift the payload."

"Good to go, Dani. You really think this will hold the tyrannosaur?"

"We'll find out."

" _Keep him busy, Dad. Dani's on their way._ "

Kade finishes hosing down the dirt cliff. "Now, how are we supposed to get that thing over here?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Heatwave transforms and activates his lights. When the dinosaur runs over, he throws him into the mud. When he tries to stand, he slips.

"Incoming air support." Cody walks carefully through the mud to the cage. "I hope Frankie was right." He pulls a switch, thankfully stopping the dino.

* * *

 **Firehouse, Charlie's pov**

I change Marianne into a white sleeper with a blue and periwinkle butterfly print and blue collar and cuffs, then carry her downstairs to get her metal bottle. She's clinging to her heart-print blanket and her bear.

I set her on the floor so I can fill the bottle with the metal spout Optimus had sent.

"I was wondering what that was down here for." Heatwave kneels to me. "I can handle her fuel supply." He sighs as I cap off the bottle and hand it to her. "She said her name was Mariposa."

I rub the back of my neck. "Marianne is only her human name. Mariposa is her Cybertronian name. She was rescued from an abusive home by Optimus' medic. She came out here after she was kidnapped, so we could keep her hidden."

"So…"

"She's part Cybertronian. Their medic says she's becoming more so at a rapid pace. I'm not sure how much longer we can hide her."

"You were planning to adopt her?"

"Well, yes, but…" I sigh heavily. "I don't know if I'll be able to."

He sighs before running a finger down her side. "If she were able to have a Cybertronian father as well?"

"What?"

"If one of us were to take over when you are no longer able to raise her."

"I think I can agree to that." I sigh softly. "If and when you're able to go home, just try to bring her around whenever you can so I can see her."

"Of course I will." He smiles slightly. "I'll need to get a few things made for her down here, of course."

"Go ahead. It's your home too." I sigh. "I'll see what I can do about getting car seats, so you can take her with you."

* * *

 **the next morning, Charlie's pov**

"Dada!"

"Morning, Marianne." I get her up and dress her in a pink long sleeved shirt, denim overalls with embroidered flowers, white socks, and brown and pink Velcro tennis shoes, then carry her downstairs for breakfast. Once she's fed, I take her to Heatwave, who's already gotten a bottle ready for her. She giggles when he reaches for her, and squeals when he picks her up. "'Wave!"

Once I'm sure she's finished, I motion for the fire-bot to follow me. "Come on. We're ready to leave for the museum."

* * *

 **MUSEUM, normal pov**

The dinosaur is back where he belongs, but on his back. Graham looks over the dino as Dada takes a picture. "You think anyone will notice?"

We walk outside together. Dada stops us before we reach the robots. "Wait. I want to get a picture of my heroes." Cody takes me and starts to walk toward the bots to wait for him to finish. " _All_ my heroes."

Kade, Dani, and Graham move join Cody and I. Kade stops and crosses his arms. "Come on, Dad. Just because Cody answered one rescue call doesn't mean he's part of the team, and Mari's a baby!"

"Yes, it does." Heatwave steps over to Kade. "Or we're not." Heatwave steps over and kneels beside Cody and I, resting a hand on Cody's shoulder. "Cody is our liaison on this mission. He's the reason we're even giving this place a chance." He growls. "And Mari is our Star Healer, sparkling or not." He gets into Kade's face. "Are we clear?"

Kade shrieks and runs to Dada. "Dad, did that thing just talk back to me?"

Dani nods. "Something's definitely wrong with the robots."

Graham has to agree. "We can't use technology prone to malfunction."

Dada turns to each of them. "They're not malfunctioning." He turns toward the camera. "They're aliens."

"What?"

"What?"

The picture snaps. Dada's standing, looking stoic. Kade looks surprised, Dani looks horrified, and Graham simply looks confused. Cody is beaming, and he's got a thumb up. I'm in Dada's arms while touching Heatwave's leg, beaming up at him.


	12. Under Pressure

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Under Pressure

 **the next day, firehouse, charlie's pov**

I hear Marianne moving around and stop at the door to find her standing at the railing in a yellow long sleeved sleeper with a duck print. "Dada! Up!" I smile and get her out before changing her and dressing her in a white onesie with a purple heart graphic, a white hoodie with purple bear ears and a purple heart print, and lavender sweat pants. I slip on white socks, then her white Velcro tennis shoes.

"Baba?"

I nod and walk down the stairs. I get her breakfast and sit her in her high chair. After she eats, I take her downstairs and hand her up to Heatwave. "I have to go on patrol. She'll be safe with you, right?"

"I'm a carrier, Chief Burns. Has that been explained to

you?" I shake my head. "Both genders of our kind can carry sparklings. Carriers are naturally protective of sparklings and younglings, but Praxians and Seekers went to the extremes to protect their young."

"What?" It's not that I'm confused, because it's understandable that their race would be different from us, but… "What are Praxians, or Seekers?"

"Praxians have large sensor panels on their backs. They are usually formed by the doors of their alternate mode. Seekers are Vosnians, or fliers. Their wings are pointed. They are closely related to Praxians, though they no longer intermingle."

I smile up at Chase as we walk to the platform. "Thanks, Partner." I sigh. "So who is, besides Heatwave?"

"I am unsure about the others, but I am."

I turn back at Heatwave's voice. "Blades is one too."

"So, Boulder…"

"Is a sire."

I turn back to my partner. "A what?"

"He is not a carrier."

"Ah." I step into the garage and hand a large box each to Kade, Graham, and Dani. "Your partners need to have these if you take Marianne with you."

Dani turns to me. "Where is she now?"

"Heatwave's watching her. I have to go on patrol."

* * *

 **bunker, normal pov**

I look up at 'Wave as he carries me into the TV room, and sets me in front of my toys. He leaves, but soon returns with a metal bottle, and hands it to me. I drink it as I watch him stare at me.

"What are you looking at?"

"'Wave!"

He walks over and kneels to me. "What is it?"

"P'ay?"

He sighs. "I can't. I have work to do."

"P'ay."

He reaches for one of the data-pads Bumbee sent me. "Why don't I read this to you instead?"

"'k." I stand and walk over to him, stumbling over the floor and my feet. Crawling is so much easier.

* * *

 **command center, cody's pov**

I'm in the command center while Dad's on patrol. He and Chase are driving down the street after an out-of-control robo-landscaper, which mows down an elephant topiary. "You will be compensated for any damages, citizen."

Dad's voice comes over the comms. " _Attention, rescue team. Robo-landscaper out of control! Could use a hand here._ "

I sigh. "It might be a while, dad."

* * *

 **GARAGE, normal pov**

Graham is standing on Boulder's treads, leaning inside. "That's just too bizarre. They're alive, but we're supposed to ride inside of them?"

Kade groans from where he's fastening me into Wave's new car seat. "Don't be a wimp Graham, they're just vehicles."

'Wave sighs. "Hey, I can hear you, you know."

Dani groans. "Hurry up, Blades, we have to go." Blades takes off from the roof, still moving slow.

* * *

 **TOWN**

"No sign of the suspect. What now, sir?" The landscaper suddenly appears behind him. "I advise you to hold on, sir." He flips over it, and grabs the landscaper. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you." He throws the landscaper into the dumpster. "And you will not be compensated for any damages!"

Dani looks down from the roof. "We missed it, didn't we?"

Dada looks up to her before turning to Graham. "What kept you all?"

"Our rides wouldn't let us drive. They're slowing us down."

'Wave transforms. "Fast enough for you?"

"Let me out. I'm gonna hurl." Dada crosses his arms at him. Heatwave transforms and opens the passenger door. Kade tumbles out, followed by Heatwave tossing his hat out. The hat lands crooked. "Never again." He fixes his hat as I giggle from inside 'Wave.

"Look, I know we're all adjusting to being a team, learning about each other, but it'll go a lot smoothly if we'll work together."

"I signed up to rescue _people_." Kade points back to 'Wave with a thumb. "…not make nice with _machines_." He storms off.

* * *

 **Command center, Cody's pov**

" _These humans don't even realize they're on a team._ "

"Don't worry Heatwave, I'll talk to him."

* * *

 **Kitchen, normal pov**

I'm sitting on the counter as Kade pulls a bag of popcorn out of the cabinet.

Cody walks in and leans against the fridge. "Hey, Kade, can I pop that for you?" Cody takes the popcorn and presses a button, causing it to pop. "You know, it's pretty amazing you get to be partners with an alien.

Kade takes the popped bag. "Oh, yeah, amazing, I have to ask my ride to roll down my own window." He starts for the stairs.

Cody sighs before picking me up. "But you and Heatwave have ton things in common. He—"

Kade starts up the stairs to his room. "It's not a "he", Cody, it's a truck."

I sigh, causing Cody to turn to me. "This isn't going well, huh?"

I point to my chest. "Help?"

"Sure. You can help."

* * *

 **outside, with Dani**

Cody and I look up to where Dani is climbing her rock wall. "And back home, Blades had wheels. He never flew until he got to Earth."

"That's why he is so bad at it."

Cody shrugs. "Plus, he kinda hates heights."

"Blades is my partner, he better learn to love them." She reaches up and rings the bell.

Cody frowns.

I cross my arms. "Mean."

* * *

 **garage, with Graham**

Cody sits on top of a machine, handing tools to Graham while I watch from beside him. "Boulder is crazy about Earth. He wants to silk up everything he can."

Graham sits up from under a machine. "And I'd love to learn about his planet's tech." He takes a wrench and lies back down.

"See, you're the perfect team, you can teach each other—"

Graham stops working and props himself up. "Cody, Boulder is an alien from a highly-advanced society. How am I gonna teach him anything?"

I scoff. These people are hopeless. "Cody. 'Wave!"

He sighs and carries me down the fire pole.

* * *

 **command center, bunker, normal pov**

I ditch Cody when I realize the bots are in their command center. 'Wave 'minds me of Ra, and I wan' him. Once at the door, I see 'Wave pacing in front of the screen, and the others standing back to give him space. I can see Op on the screen. "OP!"

Everyone turns to me in shock. I guess I startled them. 'Wave steps over and picks me up. "Who was watching you?"

"Cody. Wan' 'Wave."

He sighs and returns to his comm. "This isn't working, Optimus. Our partners don't want anything to do with us."

Chase holds out a hand. "Actually, Chief and I get along quite well."

'Wave growls. "How are supposed to complete your mission to help humans, if they won't let us?"

"I'm certain, you will find the way, Heatwave. Remember, learning to communicate with humans is also part of your mission."

"My partner communicates loud and clear." Blades touches one of his audios. "Especially loud."

Boulder raises one arm. "Well, Cody's been trying to help us fit in."

"Then take guidance from Cody. I have found that the young of this species are the most valuable allies."

"Make friends? With all due respect, Optimus, that's all you have to say?"

"Not entirely. I wish to speak with you alone, about the young femme. Rescue Bots, good luck!"

Once the others leave, he sets me on the console and turns back to look at him. "What did you need, Sir?"

"As you may have already noticed, the femme is one of our own. She is currently techno-organic, though we are unsure of how long this will last." He sighs. "She has come into Megatron's sights, which means we are incapable of raising her as we had planned."

"Optimus, Sir… Blades and I aren't ready—"

He seems to glare at Heatwave through the screen. "She seems to have already chosen you. With as much as she has been moved around, she needs someone of our kind she can count on. I am sure your team can handle her care, but she will need Carrier _and_ Sire bonds the moment she accesses her Cybertronian form. Our Star Healer cannot be allowed to off-line because of a lack of bonds." With that, the comm switches off. 'Wave's left with his mouth hanging open. He sighs and crosses his arms before looking down to me.

I shrug. "'Wave Dada?"

He scowls. "Apparently."

The door opens with a clang. "Guys— Wow, I didn't know the bunker had a secret room!"

Blades looks down to him. "How did it go, Cody?"

He sighs. "New plan. Kade, Dani and Graham don't know you like I do, right?" Blades kneels to Him. "So, you all just need to bond."

"What does "bonding" entail?" He sighs. "I need to talk with Chief Burns about Mari. I'll meet you down here in an hour."

* * *

 **garage, normal pov**

I look down from 'Wave's hands as he walks into the garage. Op wants him to be my new Dada. I'm confused. I don't like this. I've been pushed from Ra to Dada, and now to 'Wave. "Chief Burns?"

"What's wrong, Heatwave?"

He kneels to Dada and hands me to him before sighing. "Optimus wants Blades and I to raise her. I don't want to take her from you, but—"

"She was Ratchet's daughter from the start, Heatwave. I just took her in when they had nowhere else to send her. We test experimental tech here, which means the government keeps a signal blocker over the island. The cons can't detect any of you here." He shrugs. "And if Optimus wants you to raise her, then it's fine with me. I can turn that old storage room down there into a room for her." He sighs before looking up to 'Wave. "Unless you'd rather have her in your room… It'll be pretty far from your own."

"I'll set a berth up for her, but it would be better for her to have her own as well, since she will once we return to Cybertron."

I poke his chest. If I'm gonna grow up with 'Wave as my Dada, I need to know his name.

He sighs, and gives me a sad look. "I'm Charlie."

I nod, but don't say it. I don't like seeing him sad.

* * *

 **bunker, normal pov**

Cody drags the three down the elevator, carrying me. Charlie gave me to him. "This is the amazing thing we had to see? The bunker? We've been here thousand times."

"Not in years!" Dani turns to her stuffed elephant. "Oh, I used to love to play down here." She hugs it before turning to Kade. "Remember when you got lost in the tunnels, Kade?"

Graham walks over to a game. "Wonder if I could beat my old score."

Cody backs up to the bots and I. "You're on."

They all start arguing. "First—"

"I don't wanna go—"

"We could go by height—"

"I—let me go—"

They finally push Blades out. "Hi!"

The three turn to him in varying degrees of shock and frustration. "Really?"

"Don't freak. I invited them, too." The others step out. Cody hands me to my newest Dada. "I thought it would be cool if we all hang out together. You know, just the nine of us."

Chase takes me and starts reading one of the stories from Bumbee to me. Apparently Dada told them about me.

Kade storms away. "Come on, Kade. What're you afraid of?"

Boulder jumps in. "Is this an Earth game? May I try?"

Graham nods. "Sure. You pull this to start."

He breaks off the plunger. "Oh, fun! Now what?"

Blades looks at some kind of cue card. "Lovely weather we're having today, isn't it?"

Dani is sitting beside him, still hugging her stuffed elephant. "Perfect for flying!"

He leans down, almost wilting. "Or not." He glances back to the card. "Oh, do you have any hobbies?"

"Flying."

Kade and Dada are sitting on either side of a corner, in the same way. They both look really grumpy. Kade glances to him, then stands and walks off. "I think, we're done here."

Chase steps over to Cody with me in his hand. "That went quite well."

The alarms go off. The three older kids run over to the screen. Kade presses a button, followed by Charlie's voice. " _We have a situation on main in park. Sewers are overflowing._ "

"So call a plumber."

" _With lava._ " At that moment, one of the manhole covers blows, and lava explodes through the hole. At the sight, two cars collide. " _This can get ugly pretty fast. I need the whole team out here._ "

" _Cody, get on the command center comm-link. Your siblings will need some help working with their partners._ "

"Give her to me, Chase." Dada hands me to Kade. "Get her in, quickly."

"I'm not—"

He scowls, and hands me to Dani. Dada turns to her. "Optimus wants me to raise her. I don't have anyone free to watch her. Fasten her into her seat quickly."

* * *

 **town, charlie's pov**

Chase and I are directing traffic around the lava when Haley drives past us and into the growing pool. "Chase, help her."

Chase reaches down and allows her to climb into his hand. "Next time, citizen, please follow the rules of the road. It's not just a good idea, it's the law."

* * *

 **with Dani, from the command center**

" _Can you be a little more—Ow!—gentle with that?_ "

" _Soon as you learn how to fly._ "

"Dani, be nice, remember?"

" _Blades, buddy, I know, this is hard for you, but you can do it. So do it already!_ "

Cody cringes and turns to the screen following Boulder and Graham.

 _Boulder pushes one last concrete barrier up to the lava, then transforms before turning to Graham. "Do you think this is enough to hold the lava?"_

 _"You're right. It must seem such a primitive solution to you."_

"Graham, Boulder's not dissing you, he's trying to help.

But you gotta tell him what you're thinking, first." He turn to the screen watching Kade and Heatwave.

* * *

 **normal pov**

Dada pulls up and transforms, then prepares to start spraying a fire, only for Kade to start with his old truck. "I've got this covered. You can move on, partner." Dada turns and walks away.

" _Kade, you have to work together!_ "

"No time for chit-chat, Cody." Kade takes off his comm link and flicks it away. Under the truck, another manhole cover blows, flipping the truck and knocking Kade out.

" _Kade! Kade! Are you okay? Kade!_ "

The lava shorts out the comm. Dada turns back and starts spraying the approaching lava. "You're welcome, partner."

I squeal from my car seat, happy that he saved Kade—even if he is a jerk.

* * *

 **command center**

Charlie's face comes on the monitor. _"Cody, we've cleared up the most of downtown, but the lava won't quit. If we can't block the leak soon, I'll need you to send out an island-wide evacuation order._ "

"You got it, Dad, but let me call someone first." He ends the comm and contacts Doc Greene. "Doc Greene, you there?" Doc appears upside-down, causing Cody to smack the screen.

" _Do not adjust your monitor. I'm upside down over here, too. I'm testing my theory that I can solve equations faster when all my blood is collected in my head._ "

"Doc, is there a volcano on the island we don't know about?"

" _No, but there is one we_ do _know about. Mount Magma, built for the world's fair of 1939. That's when we invented deep fried cotton candy, you see, the sugar felt in the hot oil._ "

"Doc, how could a fake volcano spill real lava into the sewers?"

" _Well, the volcano is fake, but the lava isn't. When Mount Magma was moved here, the engineers sunk the pipe deep into the Earth's core. Pent up pressure in the core could push lava back up the pipe. But the top of the volcano is sealed, so the lava would come out wherever it could. Like the sewers. The pressure would keep forcing lava out until it covered our whole island. That would take about 4.7 hours." He pulls out a timer. "Oh, shaved a full second of my calculation time! Hanging upside down really does work!_ "

"Doc, this is for real."

He flips himself right-side up, then turns back to us. " _Then you have to get rid of the lava pressure immediately._ " He climbs off his contraption and grabs a soda bottle before shaking it. " _Think of a volcano as a giant fizzy bottle. To get rid of the pressure, you open it a little at a time._ " He starts to slowly open the bottle. " _A small controlled eruption should take care of your lava problem, but don't open the lid fast or…_ " The soda explodes out of the bottle.

* * *

 **town, with Charlie**

Blades lowers a concrete barricade as Chase directs him. Dada and Boulder each place another around the sewer grate. "All right, team. Just got off the comm with Cody. He says we can stop this lava, but we have to erupt a volcano to do it."

Blades turns to Charlie after he transforms. "And that's the safest option?"

"It's the only option. I won't lie. Things might get hairy. If the volcano goes up too fast, we could get caught in the lava." He walks over to the bots. "I'll understand if you don't wanna be a part of this mission. It's dangerous. Griffin Rock isn't your home."

Dada turns to him. "If you go, we go."

Graham steps forward. "You'd risk your lives for us?"

Boulder looks down to them. "That's what being partners means."

Chase continues. "Wherever there is an emergency there are Rescue Bots. Ready to serve, save and protect."

Blades finishes. "We didn't have the chance to save our home, we won't let you lose yours."

Charlie smiles up at them. "Glad to have you on board." He turns to his family. "But for this plan to succeed, we'll all have to put aside our differences and work together as real partners. Understood?" Everyone but Kade nods. Kade steps forward and smiles, then nods as well.

* * *

 **mount Magma, from the command center**

"You're almost there, guys. Boulder, I'm sending you with schematic of how the volcano works."

 _Graham studies the schematics. "Yes, I see."_

"Graham, you have to tell Boulder what you're thinking."

 _"Oh, right. Sorry." He turns back to the diagram. "Okay, from this diagram, it looks like the volcano's ON-switch should be inside the mountain nearby." They stop, and Graham climbs out. "But I don't know where exactly."_

 _Boulder lifts his shovel. "That's where I can help." He slams it down, sending out seismic waves. Graham flinches from it. "Found it."_

 _"Whoa, you have seismic imaging?"_

 _"Of course."_

Cody turns to the screen with Charlie on it.

 _"Head back to town, please. It's about to get hot around here."_

 _"Oh, no."_

 _"We've planned this picnic—"_

 _Chase steps up behind him. "Okay, right away."_

 _"Yes, sir."_

* * *

 **with heatwave and kade, third pov**

The two firemen are almost bored to tears. "What's going on, Cody? When do we get to see some action?"

" _Blades is moving into place now._ "

"Do you really have Mari with you?" Heatwave glares down at him. "I meant Cody could have watched her."

"A sparkling without parental bonds could go off-line. Since she doesn't have any, I need my team to watch her, so we can form them as soon as she reaches her true form."

"O _kay_." He sighs. "How is she?"

"Recharging."

"Huh?"

"She's _asleep_."

"Why didn't you just say _that_?"

* * *

 **cody's pov**

 _Dani lowers the wench hook. "Blades, we're attaching you to the switch of volcano's lowest setting." Graham hooks it to the switch. "When you fly up, the volcano will turn on and blast out the lava. Get clear as quickly as you can."_

 _Dani quickly replies. "Blades and I have it from here. Shoo you two." They pull up on the switch. "We did it."_

 _"Now, let's just get out of here."_

 _The ash cloud covers Sire and Dani. I can't see!"_

 _"Blades, go higher! We have to get out of this."_

 _"Which way is higher?"_

"Dani, talk nicely."

 _Dani sighs. "I know, I know." She turns her attention to Blades. "Blades, I'm not going let anything happen to you, I know you can't see, but I can read your instruments clear as day." An explosion comes from the volcano, causing Sire to panic. "I'll guide you. You're right side up. Just take us as high as you can, it's okay if you go slow._

 _"Here goes nothing." He flies up and out of the ash._

"You did it, Blades!"

 _"I did it, Dani, I did it!" His rotor suddenly jolts. "Um, excuse me. I think my rotor just hiccupped."_

 _"It must be the ash. We better take you down." The two land on a nearby cliff._

* * *

 **with heatwave and kade, third pov**

The two start hosing down the lava as Charlie comes over their comms. " _How does it look, Kade?_ "

"This lava isn't going anywhere."

 _"Good. Chase and I closed all the mountain roads just in case. Sounds like crisis averted, team."_

* * *

 **command center**

"Way to go everyone. I'll be waiting for you in the bunker."

* * *

 **field, third pov**

Dani looks through her binoculars and gasps when she notices the lava is flowing back into the volcano. "That's weird. The lava is disappearing."

"Wasn't that what we wanted?"

"Not like this." She turns to her comm. "Uh, you, guys. The lava over in my side is draining in some sort of hole in the rock."

Graham groans. "Oh, that's not a hole, it's a tunnel."

Boulder looks down at Graham, a worried expression on his face. "A tunnel. Like the ones that all lead to the firehouse bunker?"

Heatwave looks down to him. "Wait a minute. The lava is flowing towards the bunker?"

Kade continues. "But that's where Cody is."

Heatwave quickly activates his comm. "Cody! Cody, can you hear us?" He lowers his hand. "Must be offline and underground by now."

Kade turns to yell at Graham. "Why didn't you warn us Cody might be in danger?"

* * *

 **Normal pov**

I hear Kade yelling outside, and it's upsetting me. I whimper before starting to cry. I just want someone to hold me, but I'm stuck in this car seat. "DADA!"

"I-I didn't know! There's no tunnel on the schematic!"

It's more than obvious Kade is angrier with himself than he is with Graham. "We're supposed to be heroes and we can't do anything!"

"It's okay, Little One." Dada transforms. "We can do plenty if you stop complaining and get in!" He turns his attention to Graham as Kade climbs in. "Graham, are there any other tunnels nearby that intersect with the lava?"

"I don't know. None of these diagrams are up to date." He turns to his partner. "Boulder, can you map the tunnels below us?" As Boulder does, Graham taps his comm. "Dani, we're gonna need water. Maybe we can cool this lava and slow it down.

" _I'll see what I can do._ "

"Got it."

Graham turns to Boulder. Okay, here is the lava, if you take the tunnel below you might have the time to stop the flow before it reaches Cody. But you have to make it to this crossing before the lava does."

"We will."

"Can't you calm her down?!"

"She's scared, Kade. It's not like I can drop everything to comfort her while I'm in the middle of a rescue!"

* * *

 **with dani**

"I see water tower. But there is no way we can get there on foot." Blades suddenly takes off. "Whoa! Uh, Blades! Oh, no, we can't fly in this ash. It might freeze your rotors."

"And it might not. If it means helping Cody it's worth to few hiccups. Excuse me in advance?"

Dani winks. "Anytime, partner."

* * *

 **with Kade, NORMAL POV**

Graham comes over the comm. " _The intersection should be straight ahead._ "

"No, no, no!" We stop at a wall of rocks blocking the tunnel. Kade jumps out and starts moving rocks. "We'll never get through!"

"Get in!" Dada slams through the pile of rocks.

"How did you know that would work?"

"I didn't." He stops and lets Kade out.

"Like Graham said, if we can cool down the lava we can stop it from reaching Cody."

"Not if it's just keeping coming."

They start spraying the lava.

* * *

 **with dani**

Dani and Blades fly over to the lava with the top of the water tower. "Anybody ordered a drink?"

"What? No, we're taking this to the lava. Oh, I get it. Earth humor."

* * *

 **with kade, normal pov**

"The lava is moving too fast."

They back into the roof of the cavern. "Good place as any to hold our ground."

Suddenly the water stops. "What happened?"

"We've exhausted my water reserves." He looks down to Kade as he retracts the hose. "Go, save yourself!"

Kade turns, then turns back and lays a hand on Heatwave's leg. "Fat chance."

I fumble with the car seat, and manage to get myself free.

* * *

 **outside**

Graham looks up to Blades. "OK, Blades. Drop the water, now!" The water tower explodes on impact.

* * *

 **inside, normal pov**

The lava is about to melt Kade's boots. He raises his boot nervously, and cringes, as the water reaches them in the nick of time. "Yes, the team up top came through!" He looks up to Dada, and can see me through the windshield. "You know, this doesn't mean we're best friends or anything."

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

Kade looks up to see me. "You may want to get her back in her car seat before we move."

"What?" Dada looks through the screen at me as I pat the wheel. "Mariposa, you can't be climbing out of your car seat. It's there for a reason."

"No like."

* * *

 **bunker, normal pov**

Cody looks up when Kade and Carrier pull through the door to the tunnel. "Hey, how did you guys get in here?"

Kade runs over and hugs Cody. "Don't you ever scare us like that again!" He then walks away.

Dada transforms with me in his hand and looks after him before turning to Cody. "Yeah, what he said."

"What did I do?"

* * *

 **that night, bunker bedroom, heatwave's pov**

It's my first night as a creator. Blades, of course, is all for my becoming her Carrier, even though we had decided he would be the Carrier. I know I need to, after all, Optimus asked me to raise her, but I'm not sure I'm the kind to be her carrier. Blades is more "maternal" than I am, after all.

I shift into my holoform and lay her down. She looks up into my eyes and smiles. I can see how much she trusts me, even after everything she's been through. I can't turn her away now. She needs me. I change her as Cody had shown me (why would he know what to do?) and dress her in a yellow sleeper with a pink ballet slipper print and dark pink trim, then take the blanket laying over the sparkling berth I had set up in my berth room. Until Chief Burns can finish her room, she's staying in mine.

I look from her to the small berth, then sigh and lay her against the wall in my own before handing her a bottle of energon. I can't leave her alone. I'm worried that she'll off-line from a lack of bonds. I can't let Blades know that one sparkling femme has turned me into a sparkling. He'd laugh me back to Cybertron.

I smile when she moves closer to my arm, and lay her next to me. I have to be careful not to hurt her, since she's this close, but I'm not pushing her away. She's my little girl.

* * *

 **the next day, morning**

I wake up to Mari slapping my plating. It's not painful by any means, but I don't want her hurting herself. "Mariposa." She turns to me. "Don't do that, Little One. You could hurt yourself."

"Baba?"

"I can get you some energon, but Chief Burns will have to get your milk."

"'Kay, Dada."

"Now, we have to get you dressed before I can take you to Chief Burns for your breakfast." I shift to holoform and change her, then dress her in a white long sleeved onesie with a pink fire truck and "I my Firefighter Daddy", black swishy pants with two pink stripes down the legs, black swishy jacket with pink stripes on the sleeves, pink socks, white and pink Velcro tennis shoes. I return to my normal form and fill her energon bottle before handing it to her. Dani or Chief Burns should be down soon to get her, and take her upstairs for breakfast.

* * *

 **afternoon, normal pov**

Cody runs into the living room with me. I'm wearing a white short sleeved onesie with a red fire engine and "My Daddy is a Firefighter", a red and black tutu wuth a red and black bow and a fire engine, red leggings, a red and black hair bow with a fire engine, white socks, and white and pink Velcro tennis shoes. "You, guys! You got to come check this out!" We all take the elevator to the bunker. Once we stop, Cody hands me to Dani since he has to push Kade off it. He turns him toward the wall, where the bots, Charlie, and Cody had painted the rescue bots logo. "What do you think? I mean, this is their home now, too. Right?"

Kade slaps an arm around Cody with a smile on his face. "Sure looks that way."

I squeal and hug Dani, causing her to hug me back.


	13. Cybertronian Form

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Cybertronian Form

 **heatwave's pov**

I carry Mari into her new room and set her on her feet, letting her explore. I don't want her getting hurt, but I can't keep her from being a kid.

"Dada?"

"It's your new room."

She squeals, and toddles toward the toy box. I sigh, and carry her out to the main space, so I can watch her closer. She huffs, but doesn't seem to care as I set her down by her toy bin. Chief Burns told me it had been a gift from one of his sons. I know they love her like their own. "Dada?"

I look down to see her looking at her hands. "What's wrong, Little One?"

"Wei'd."

"What's weird?"

She holds up her hands. "Feels."

Now I'm starting to get worried. No one told me what to expect with her. I sigh, and check my chronometer. It's almost time to put her to bed. I really don't want to put her down when she's acting like this.

"Heatwave? What's wrong?"

I turn to see Blades. "What?"

"You looked distracted, and I can tell you're worried through the bond. What's on your mind?"

I sigh. "She said her hands were feeling weird. I don't know what's wrong with her."

Blades kneels in front of her and picks her up gently before looking her over. After a moment he hands her to me and walks off after his Medikit. Once he returns, he runs a scanner over her. "There's nothing to worry about. We'll just keep her with us tonight." He takes her from me and sets her back on the floor, where she promptly falls. I can tell she's not fazed, as she simply sits up and cuddles into my pede.

"Us?" Since we came to earth, we've chosen—and stuck with—our own berth rooms.

"She's getting close to activating her Cybertronian form. I'm staying with the two of you tonight. Maybe with me around, you won't fritz over her."

"That's my brother and you know it."

"What?"

"Red does that, not me."

"You almost did when I came in here." He sighs. "But I heard a song when Dani was listening to the radio. It's not unheard of for a human's father to get this way when they've got a little girl."

"Maybe so, but we're not human, Blades. It shouldn't affect us that way."

"Really? What if one of us had carried a femme? Why don't you ask Chase how his carrier reacted when his sister was sparked?"

"I don't—"

"Because you're afraid I'm right."

"What is going on in here?" We look up to see Chase. "You should not be fighting around the sparkling."

"We weren't—"

"Chase, how did your creators act when Strongarm was sparked?"

"They were quite protective of her, especially my carrier. Very few people were trusted with her. Orion or myself were the only sitters allowed to care for her."

"See?"

"May I ask what is going on?"

I sigh. "Mari told me her hands felt weird. Blades thinks I was about to fritz like my brother does. I told him I wasn't, and asked him to look her over."

"And what does that have to do with Strongarm?"

"I was trying to prove something I heard earlier today when Dani had the radio on. She explained it to me, and I thought I saw some signs in Heatwave."

"Dada!"

We look down to her only to find her completely different than she had been. She now has a dark pink frame with tiny doorwings, and a white star on her chest. She's also got a white chevron. "Little One." I kneel and pick her up. "You did it."

Blades starts tickling her pedes. "You're such a smart little sparkling."

"By the All Spark."

The two of us turn to Chase in surprise, only to find him stunned to silence. "Chase."

He snaps out of it and turns to me. "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"She is Praxian."

I roll my optics. "We noticed."

"Have you forgotten how rare they are, after Praxus was destroyed?"

"No, but she's far too young to know about the destruction. Give her some time to grow before you talk to her about it." I sigh. "Come on, Blades."

* * *

 **heatwave's berth room, normal pov**

Dada takes me into his berth room with Blades. "Mariposa." I look up to him.

"Just do it, Heatwave. She needs those bonds. She's probably too young to understand."

"No." They turn to me. I point to myself. "'Stand."

"Apparently she does." Dada sighs.

Blades rests a hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to explain it. She'll act on instinct."

He nods and opens his chest plates, revealing a blue glow, then moves me to where I can see in. It's beautiful, and I may be learning faster than I should be, but I still can't find the word to describe it. I reach forward before jerking my hand back when Dada looks down at me. When I see him smile, I start reaching for it again. It feels warm, and inviting. I know this is their heart, and soul, and that I have one of my own. Having a deity in your head will do that to a girl—femme—after all. They'll know more than they know what to do with. I know their words for mom—Carrier—and dad—Sire, and I'm willing to use them—I _want_ to use them.

After a minute, he hands me to Blades and closes his plating. Blades does the same thing, and I giggle as I pat his spark.

"Give her here."

"Why?"

"Blades." Carrier sighs. "I need to see if she still has her human form, so I can put her to bed."

I nod as Carrier takes me, but make no move to shift back. I like this form. No more diapers, no more clothes, just armor plating and those fun wings on my back. No more blah food, only yummy energon.

"Mariposa, you have to transform back so I can get you changed for bed."

"No. Like."

"What do you like?"

"Wings." I wave them. "'Gon. No dipey. No cha'ge."

"Yes, diaper." He sighs as we start for my new room. "You can stay in this form as long as we're here, but when we have to leave, you'll have to shift back."

"You could just say she's one of Doc Greene's inventions." We both turn to see Cody. "Frankie said he's been working on a robot baby."

"That's a good idea, Cody." Carrier sighs. "But she won't fit in the car seat with her doorwings."

Sire steps up beside us. "And Chase won't let us take her out without one."

"But that thing's bound to get uncomfortable with her doorwings."

"Undoubtedly so, Cody, but we cannot endanger her by keeping her out of one. I will be forced to do the same for my sparkling, once it is here."

Cody turns to him. "Sparkling? Like Marianne?"

Chase nods. "Fully Cybertronian."

"You're carrying? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just found out yesterday. I have only had the chance to update Boulder, and Chief Burns."

"Take it easy for a few weeks, and keep me updated." Carrier sighs and starts for my new room again. "Cody, you need to get upstairs before someone comes looking for you."

"I just came down to see Mari before I went to bed. She's like a little sister to me, even if—"

"She's lucky to have you."

' _I am. Cody's a great brother._ ' I sigh as Carrier sets me into my crib in a large cloth diaper, and lay down on my side before taking my baba from him. Doorwings make getting comfortable tricky, but I can do it. He covers me gently before leaving the room, turning off the light on his way. I'm a little scared, in this big room, but I know Carrier's nearby, and I can feel him through the new bond, so I'll be all right.


	14. Vaccines

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Vaccines

 **one week later, heatwave's pov**

It's been brought to my attention that human children require vaccinations after six months of age. Since I hadn't known, Mari is now six months behind, I had Charlie make an appointment for her to get her required shots, and told Kade, since he'll have to take her inside.

"Cawiew, up!"

I smile at my daughter. She had actually let me put her to bed in her human form, and she's wearing a light green sleeper with a pink floral print and pink collar and cuffs. "Good morning, Mari."

"Baba?"

"Not until you're dressed, Little One. You know that." I sigh before changing her and dressing her in a light pink short sleeved onesie with a red daisy, red pants, and a yellow pullover sweatshirt with a red collar and a white daisy print, with red daisy sandals and her tiara, then fix her energon bottle and hand it to her before carrying her into the main room. I set her into her new play area before settling on the couch.

* * *

 **three hours later**

I send Mari upstairs with Cody so Chief Burns can feed her, then lay her down for her nap with her energon bottle before returning to the main space.

* * *

 **One hour later**

I get Mari up and change her before dressing her in a yellow cap sleeved dress with a black bow on the left side of the waist and two daisies as pockets, black leggings with a daisy print, and white daisy sandals. Once she's dressed, I set her in her play area and pack a small bag for our trip. I clip a solid pacifier with "Princess" onto her clip and attach it to her dress, then find the stroller Chief Burns had bought for her.

"Baba?"

"Just a minute, Mari." I fill a bottle and hand it to her. Most of hers are energon, but we've finally started keeping milk in the fridge for her too.

She eyes the bag wairily. "Go?"

"You need to see a doctor."

"Why?"

I sigh heavily. I don't want her to be afraid. "It's just for a checkup."

We meet Kade in the garage, and he fastens her into her car seat before we leave.

* * *

 **Health department, normal pov**

Kade pushes me inside in a stroller, then leaves me to go up to the window. After he finishes, he turns and walks over to sit beside me.

"Marianne?"

Kade stands and pushes me after her, back to the room. The nurse flips through the paperwork he had given her. "She's six months behind on her vaccinations."

I sigh softly. "We've been busy, and she's been through a lot. Don't blame me."

She looks like she wants to say more, but holds back. "Marianne will be getting six vaccines. That will get her caught up, but you have to keep on top of these. They'll keep her healthy."

"I know." He shakes his head and unbuckles me from the stroller.

The nurse walks back in with six needles contained in a tray. "Hold her still for me."

I do my best to, but hearing her scream as they give each vaccine breaks my heart—not that I'd let anyone know. I may not like her very much, but I'm not heartless. Once she's finally done I turn Marianne around and hold her.

The nurse hands her a sticker before leaving the room.

"It's all right, Sweetheart. She's done now." She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "I know they're no fun, but if they keep you healthy, then it's worth it. Heat won't be happy if he loses you."

* * *

 **bunker, heatwave's pov**

She shifts into her Cybertronian form the second we get her out. I sigh and carry her down to the bunker before giving her an energon bottle. Once she finishes, I tuck her into her crib. Once she's down, I return to the main space, grumbling the entire way about some of the humans on this planet we've been forced to live on. I can't train with a sleeping sparkling, so I sit on the couch beside Blades.

"What's wrong?"

I sigh. "I had to send Kade inside with her because I can't use my holoform in town. The slagging nurse made Mari cry."

"What?"

"Chief Burns told me Mari needed her vaccines. I've still got to see Ratchet about a few to prevent Cybertronian viruses before we head back, but she'll be fine for now." I sigh. "Kade said she looked like she was enjoying causing _my little one_ pain. She's no better than the abusers Ratch saved Mari from!" I sigh heavily. "I know I shouldn't be complaining. At least I know that she's going to be healthy, but I can't stand to hear her cry like that."

"She'll be fine, and with any luck, she won't remember it. She's just a sparkling, Heatwave."

I scoff. "Next time, _you're_ taking her."

* * *

 **2:00 pm, heatwave's pov**

I look up when Marianne starts to cry. I quickly rush to her and pick her up.

"Cawiew."

I hug her gently. "It's all right, Little One. I'm right here." I start for the door only to almost step on Cody. "Look out, Cody."

"Sorry." He sighs. "Can I play with her?"

"She's kind of cranky. Kade took her for her vaccines."

"Maybe I could help…"

" _Not right now_. I'm barely keeping her from throwing things." I sigh before stepping over him and continuing to the main space. Once there I sit down with Mari and pick up one of her datapads from Bumblebee. Maybe a story will calm both of us down, before I turn into Prime's medic and start throwing things myself.

* * *

 **nightfall, heatwave's pov**

I tuck her into her crib with an energon bottle. As usual, she refused to transform before I put her down. She reaches up to me and whimpers, causing me to sigh. "Just this once, Mari." I lift her out of the crib with her blanket and teddy bear. "We can't make a habbit of this. Even in this form I could squish you far too easily. You're still only four feet." I lay her in my berth before climbing in beside her, letting her cuddle into my side. It's great being a creator.


	15. Hot Shots

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Hotshots

 **griffin rock, charlie's pov**

I call Doc Greene as I chase after him in my sparked Cybertronian partner. I hope this isn't too much for him to handle. " _Can I call you back? This really isn't a good time._ "  
"I can see that, Doc."  
" _My solar car is out of control! It won't shut off. The accelerator's stuck. The steering system seems to have a mind of its own. And I'm getting a little carsick._ "

I sigh and activate my comm. "All right, team. You heard the Doc. Let's do what we do."

Chase, ever helpful, states his location. "The vehicle has turned south on the March Lane."

Dani comes over the comm from her helicopter. She and Cody have their eyes in the skies, watching Doc to see if he's in any serious danger. " _Hey, how about we drop down and bounce on his roof to slow him down._ "

Blades is less than happy with her idea. " _Helping out is good, dropping is Okay. Bouncing I'd like to discuss a little further._ "  
I tap my comm link. "Dani, you two just keep an eye on things from up there."  
Cody's voice comes over the comm next. " _Doc's now on Waverly. Headed right for some parked cars!_ "

Kade responds. " _Roger that. I'm on it._ " The two of them have Marianne with them, and I can hear her babbling in the background.  
Heatwave groans. " _I think you mean we're on it, don't you?_ "

Kade snaps back. " _Just get us there, Heatwave._ "

Heatwave transforms and uses his ladder as a ramp to propel Doc Greene over the cars.  
Cody comes back with Doc's latest location. " _Doc's back on Main street._ "  
Blades comes up with an idea—one I'm surprised I hadn't come up with. " _You know, if I were ground unit I'd try to pop Doc's tires._ "  
Dani agrees. " _Good idea, Blades. Guys, I'll go back to the station and get a spike strip._ "

" _No need, Dani. Boulder and I can improvise._ " Graham holds up a tablet, showing Boulder his plan. " _What do you think?_

 _Feasible?_ "

" _A thing of beauty!_ " Boulder knocks a manhole cover loose and throws it like a Frisbee. It knocks a hanging sign loose on one side, knocking a spool of barbed wire into the street.

The tires pop, but quickly re-inflate. Doc Greene beams. "Well, at least I know the automated tire replacement works."  
Cody comes over the comms again. " _Oh, no. Doc's on Old Canyon road._ "  
Dani turns to the screen in Blades' vehicle mode. " _Blades, can you stop Doc's car if we land in front of it?_ "

Blades appears to prefer this idea. "Beats dropping and bouncing."

I come back on the line. "No, Dani. Stay in the air. Chase and I are closing in." Chase transforms and grabs the back bumper before bracing himself. The car still almost drags us into the gully. Once it's stopped, Chase pulls it off the bridge. "It's all right, Doc. You can let go the wheel now."

"All in all, except for the part where I couldn't stop, or steer, not a bad test run!"

"Uh, _yeah_."

* * *

 **firehouse, outside, normal pov**

Huxley Prescott is doing an interview with the three, and Cody is washing the Rescue Bots. "An out of control vehicle, an unsuspecting public. Disaster in the making. How did our brave family of heroes save Griffin Rock yet again?"

Kade smirks. "Guts. It was harrowing, but I dug deep and—"

Huxley moves the microphone to Graham. "Graham, anything to add?"

"Well, in order to create a makeshift tire hazard I had to calculate the distance between—"

Huxley moves the microphone to Dani. "And how did you help, Dani?"

"Me, I—"

Kade jumps in, hugging his sister with one arm. "Dani monitors everything from the air. I tell ya, we couldn't do our job without my little sis. We probably could, but—" Dani groans and shrugs her brother off before heading back inside. "As I was saying, a rescue this type requires on skill and concentration."

* * *

 **with the bots**

I'm splashing in the puddles Carrier creates, in my Cybertronian form. I love being in it. I hate having to transform to go places. I wish I could stay like this every day. Charlie is trying to find a way. He wants Doc to be able to make a car seat that can give my doorwings space, and be big enough for me to fit easily. Carrier says I'm the size of a ten year old human now, but I'll grow quickly, and I'll be bigger than an adult before I know it.

Carrier sighs. "You know, if there's mud to be found, Boulder's gonna roll right through it."  
"I'm part tractor. It's what I do."

"I believe there must be a more efficient way to halt a runaway car than skiing behind it."

I giggle as Cody laughs. It sounds musical—everything does, in this form. "There sure is. Keeping Doc Greene out of the driver's seat."  
"Gotta love the Doc. He keeps us busy."

Sire sighs. "Some of us. Others only watch from the sky."  
"Don't feel bad, Blades. Maybe our next rescue will happen in the air."  
Sire nods. "That would be nice. As long as it's not too high in the air."  
Carrier scowls. "What does it matter who does what? None of us is appreciated."  
"What do you mean, Heatwave?"

Carrier sighs. "Did you notice that I was one out there risking hook and ladder but Kade took all the credit. Once again."

"Well, I don't know who's get it for helping either. Neither does Dani. But I know we're appreciated."  
"Something tells me Dani would not agree with you."

* * *

 **doc's lab, third pov**

"Doc, are you here?" Doc Greene reaches over and drags her behind an overturned table, startling Dani. "Oh."  
"Sorry, Dani. I'm building a replacement for the newspaper dispenser I ran over."  
"One that beams readers in the head?" Dani deadpans.

"No, no, no! One that tosses papers into your car as you drive by. Anyway, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to thank you for your help today."  
Dani shrugs. "Well, I didn't do much. But that's all going to change." She holds up a paper. "Can you build me one of these?"

"Ah, a scoop claw. You know, they used something like this on the island years ago for lugging. Might even have one in storage."  
Dani beams. "Could you lend it to me?"

"Absolutely." We peer over the table. "Right after that thing runs out of Sunday editions."

* * *

 **firehouse, normal pov**

Carrier tucks me into my crib in my Cybertronian form again, then hands me teddy and blankie. I'm sleepy, but I still don't want to recharge. There's too much to learn, too much to do, too much to see!

* * *

 **the next morning, heatwave's pov**

I leave my berth room and start for Mariposa's berth room. Blades walks over to me. "I'll get her bottle."

I nod and return with our daughter. I set her down and hand her the bottle, then turn to Blades.

He shrugs before handing me a cube. "What's on your mind?"

I take a drink from my cube before sighing. "I was thinking about what Chief Burns and Optimus told us about her. Abuse, neglect, and abandonment, all before she was one Earth year of age."

Blades looks shocked, as I had expected him to. He is a carrier, after all. "Primus. Heatwave…"

"I have to agree. She's still a sparkling." I finish my cube and set it in the sink before turning to her. "I just wish Ratchet would hurry with that remodel we asked him for. She hates being in her human form for some reason."

"Maybe because it reminds her of the abuse? Maybe she feels safer as a bot." He sighs before glancing back to his rotors. "Or maybe it's just easier to walk in."

"I don't know, but I'll do my best to find a way to keep her as comfortable as possible while we're stuck here."

"At least she's learning to control them."

I give Blades a stunned look. "How could she? There's no one to guide her!"

"Chase has been."

"What?"

"Are you really that blind? Chase has been walking around the bunker with doorwings for the last week!"

"He has doorwings?"

"Apparently he inherited his Sire's ability to hide them in

a panel on his back. He reminds me of Prowl."

* * *

 **normal pov**

I look up after I finish my bottle, and watch my creators talk. While I do, I try to make my doorwings do what Chase had last time, and make them go flat against my back. It doesn't work well, and the shock of pain makes me cry.

Carrier's the first to turn to me. "Mari, what's—" he notices a small dent in my doorwing. "What happened, Little One?"

I repeat what I had done, only managing to hurt myself again. "Cawiew! Owie!"

"It's all right." Carrier turns to Sire. "Get Graham. Tell him Mari's hurt."

Graham's down five minutes later, and is able to quickly fix my dent. Once he's done, Carrier picks me up and holds me. "Why would you try that, Little One? Chase has a pocket for them."

"Stay."

"What?"

~ _Wanna stay robot, Carrier. No wanna be human. Wan' be big bot like you._ ~

~ _I know, little one, but you can't yet. We don't have any cover for you._ ~

~ _Robo-baby. Cody said. I can be robo-baby. I be good robo-baby._ ~

~ _But your doorwings…_ ~

"In way."

"Yes. They're in the way. Ratchet's trying to reformat a car seat for you, so you can stay in that form, but it's not easy for him."

"Last I heard he was trying to combine a booster with a car seat, because it was big enough, but not safe enough…"

"Blades…" Carrier sighs. "I know. She's four feet tall. It's too big for the ones we have, and she's too young for a booster seat, but we'll figure it out soon enough, just like we did with her crib." He kneels to pick me up.

"Cawiew?"

"I'll have to get some work done. Think you can play in my berth room for a few hours?"

"P'ay?"

"Come on."

* * *

 **garage, two hours later**

Cody slides down the pole into the garage, then starts toward his sister. "Hey, Dani, what are you doing?" Blades is on a lift, and Dani is attaching something to his undercarriage. "What's going on?"

"Cody, I beg of you talk some sense into your sister, please."  
"Relax, Blades. You're looking good."  
Boulder turns to Heatwave. "Hardly noticeable.  
Carrier is holding me off to the side, watching Dani. It's obvious that Carrier doesn't feel the same way. "Yeah. Just don't fly over any power lines." He laughs.  
"Actually, that is sound advice." Chase points out.

Cody looks up at me before turning to the brown scoop claw Dani's standing on. "What is that thing?"

"A scoop claw, and it's gonna put both Blades and me into the action." She pats the runner. "Right, Blades?"

"So you keep telling me."

"Siwe 'kay?"

"He's just scared, Little One."

"Time to winch it up. Hand me the remote, please?"

Cody picks it up. "I can do it."  
"I don't know. It's a little complicated." Dani takes the remote and pushes a button.

"Yeah, pressing a button is _so_ tricky."

Dani gives him a gentle noogie. "I just wanted it done right, little brother. Let's see you transform with it, Blades." She then steps over and taps the pedal to lower the lift.

"Nobody laugh!" Sire transforms. The scoop claw winds up over his abdominal plating. Cody's and my chin hit the floor.

"I love it! I have to show Dad." She runs off to find Charlie.  
Boulder and Carrier start laughing, though they try to hide it at first. I do my best not to, but their laughter is too contagious, and I start to giggle.

Sire gives them a look. "What? Does it make me look fat?"

"Not at all, Captain Lead Belly."  
I hit Carrier as Cody turns to the two. "Come on, don't make fun of him."

"He knows we're joking." Carrier elbows Boulder. "Sort of." The two start laughing again.  
Cody glares up at them. "Maybe Blades just wants to be treated like he matters."

Cody starts for the back door. "Come on, Cody, we were just—" When he notices Cody's ignoring him, he turns to Chase and Boulder. "You guys never know when to stop, do you?"

Before he makes it to the door, the alarms go off. " _Cody, get to the command center. We have a rock slide to deal with._ "  
Cody looks horrified.

Charlie runs over. "Leave her with Cody in the Command Center."

I reach for him as Cody walks off with me. I had been forced to enter my human form so he could stay with me. "Cawiew!"

* * *

 **on-scene, charlie's pov**

A rock smashes through a window as we pull up. The bots transform, leaving us inside. Heatwave jumps to smash a rock, before the others start following his example. It doesn't take long before a rock knocks Chase down. "Dani, what's your 20? We need all hands."  
" _Blades and I are almost there._ "  
"Cody, can you see what's coming down from the hill side at us?"

" _Stand by._ "

* * *

 **command center**

He looks up the hill using the security cameras. "A boulder as big as a house is coming right down on top of you."

I turn from the toys in the playpen to him. "Cody. Wan' Cawiew!"

"I know, but you have to stay here. It's not safe out there."

* * *

 **on-scene, Charlie's pov**

Boulder comes over the comms first. " _A house? Sounds like the whole neighborhood._ "  
"The way I see it, we have two options: smash it or grab it."  
" _Smash it! On three! One! Two!_ "

Blades grabs it moments before it lands on us. " _Three!_ "

Boulder gasps.

"Oh."

"Huh."

" _Whoa!_ "

" _Stand down, boys. Blades and I have it under control._ "  
"Nice job, Dani. You too, Blades."  
Graham sounds as surprised as I am. " _That was certainly unexpected. Though impressive._ "  
" _Yeah, yeah, yeah, but since when do we not test a new apparatus before using it?_ "

" _Consider today the test, Grumpy. See you back home._ "  
Heatwave sounds unimpressed. " _There will be no living with Blades now._ "

* * *

 **firehouse, normal pov**

Sire comes down the elevator, patting the scoop claw. Cody runs over with me once the bots return. I smile and hug his leg. "Siwe!"

Cody looks up to him. "Blades, that was so cool! How do you know you could pull that off?"

"I didn't really. I thought the boulder would be too heavy, but then I tapped into a reserve of strength I didn't think I had."

"I'm trying to tap a new reserve of patience I don't think I have." Carrier says drily.  
Chase leans over and points to him. "For the record, Blades, that operation exceeded the acceptable level of risk."

"Guys, you should be happy for him. It was a great save."

"Cody wight, Cawiew."  
Boulder nods. "Sure was. We could've been flattened out there. So, thank you, Blades, for coming to our rescue."

"Anytime." Sire bows.

Carrier groans.

* * *

 **in blades, Dani's pov**

Blades and I fly overhead as Boulder and Graham walk up to where a fallen tree is blocking the road. I direct Blades to pick up the tree, and give the two a thumbs up as I fly away. Boulder and Graham look up at us, both confused and upset. Boulder raises an eyebrow ridge.

Kade and Heatwave pull up to a brush fire. I arrive soon after Kade climbs out, with the scoop claw full of water. As Heatwave prepares to put it out, we dump it on the fire and the two of them, soaking not only the duo, but Huxley as well. The two growl at us as we retreat, Heatwave with a raised fist.

Dad and Chase have Don pulled over. Don takes off before Dad can give him a ticket. Seconds after Charlie climbs in, Blades and I catch him with the scoop claw and carry him back to Dad and Chase, his face pressed into the windshield.

* * *

 **firehouse, Cody's pov, noon**

" _And there you have it. Another thrilling rescue by Dani Burns and her helicopter bot._ "  
I climb over the couch to look out the window when I hear Blades returning. "OK, if you yell, she's just going to yell back."  
Graham crosses the room before turning to me. "We're not mad, Cody, we only want talk to her."  
Kade walks over to Graham. "No, I'm mad."

I join them as I hear Dani and Mari coming down the stairs. "She's just trying to help."  
Kade gestures to Dani. "Helping is one thing, hogging every mission is another."  
"Hey, slackers." Dani puts an arm around Graham, and another around Kade. "Rescue work has never been this much fun, am I right? Woo!" She looks around before turning to Graham. "Is something wrong?"

Graham steps over beside me. "Dani, we're concerned you might be stretching yourself a little thin."

Kade holds up a hand. "What he means is stop highjacking our rescues!"

" _Your_ rescues?"

"Yeah. You're swooping in like some hotshot."

Dani puts her hands on her hips. "Actually, I think I'm doing a pretty good job."  
"Except it's not _your_ job, Dani, it's all of ours."

I shrug. "Well, if you ask me there's always room for—"

Dani waves a hand in my face. "Oh, Cody, please, this doesn't really concern you."

I turn to leave. I think I'll see if I can play with Mari.

She looks around. "Where's Dad, what's he say about this?"

"You know Dad, he wants us to work it out ourselves."

* * *

 **garage, normal pov**

I look up from where I'm playing with the larger toys Boulder had made for me, while I'm in this form. Cody slides down the fire pole to find Carrier coming at Sire with a large drill. I can tell Carrier's upset with Sire, but I can't do anything about it. "Hand over that claw, Blades. I promise you won't feel a thing."  
Sire turns to see Cody. "Cody, a little help, please."  
"This doesn't concern Cody."  
"Really? You guys too?"

Boulder gasps. "We were just thinking that it might be best if that claw isn't used quite so often."  
Sire is obviously frustrated. "Nobody had a problem when it was a big joke. But now that I'm saving the day—"

Chase interrupts. "Technically, you're not saving the day. You're assisting the day when the day has not requested assistance."  
I step back from my toys. All these emotions are stressful and confusing, and I have no idea what's going on. Before the chaos gets worse, I walk for the fire pole. I still haven't mastered running, even with this new form.

* * *

 **third pov**

"That claw is staying right where it is." Dani slides down the fire pole and storms over to us. "Blades, we're going back out on patrol where we are appreciated."

Blades turns back to the others. "Excuse me, I'm needed in the field."  
Heatwave turns to watch Blades before turning to Cody. "What you gonna do about this, Cody?"

"Nothing. Like everybody says this doesn't concern me, right?" He takes a step before sighing. "Fine, I'll see what I can do. Dani, hold on. I'll be your spotter."

Heatwave looks around, his eyes falling on the abandoned toys. "Wait, where's Mari?"

* * *

 **dani's pov**

"Keep your eyes peeled, Cody." I sigh. "Okay, with luck we can take care of any problems before Kade or Graham even learn about them."  
"You know the saying: the whirly bird gets the worm."

Cody sighs. "I liked you a better when you were all on the same team."

"We're still a team, Cody. It's just… Sometimes Kade and Graham think I can't do anything on my own."  
"Yeah, I know the feeling."  
"What do you mean?"

"You kinda treat me the same way."  
"Oh, Cody, I do not, do I?"

"Yeah, you kinda do. And every time Kade and Graham make you mad I have to stay out of your way."  
"Do you think I take my anger out on you?"

"Cody speaks the truth. Take it from someone whose controls get a furious workout when you're mad."  
"Cody, I'm sorry. I'll do better, I promise."  
"Thanks."  
"And you too, Blades. I'll go ease you under controls."  
"This conversation has been very cleansing, hasn't it?"

I suddenly notice how overcast the sky has gotten. "We better head back. Electrical storms and aeronautics do not mix."

Before we have a chance to turn around, Blades gets struck with lightning. "I'm losing altitude. Hang on!"

* * *

 **bunker, heatwave's pov, 20 minutes later**

"Mari? Little One?" I see a small dark pink pede sticking out from under the console in our command center. I step in and look under it to find her curled into a ball in her Cybertronian form, her doorwings flat against her back and coolant on her faceplates. "Oh. Little One." I reach under and pull her out before standing with her in my arms.

"Heatwave, did you—"

"You found her! I'll go let Graham know."

She hides her face in my chest plates, causing me to glare at my team.

"If I may—"

"She was hiding under the monitor." I sigh. "Tell Chief Burns we found her. I'll bring her up once she calms down."

I step into my berth room, where she whimpers and clings to my plating.

* * *

 **garage, normal pov, 10 minutes later**

We step into the garage as Dani's voice comes over the comm system. " _Mayday, mayday. Dad, Kade, Graham, is anyone there?_ "

"Dani. Dani, what's wrong?"

" _Hit by lightning. Forced to land. Cody's with me._ "  
"What is your location?" He leans forward when he doesn't get a response. "Dani! Tell me where you are!"  
" _Ridgeline cliff!_ "

Carrier stands. He had kneeled beside Charlie to hear the comm. "Rescue bots, roll to the rescue!" He turns to Kade with a glare. "And Mari stays with me."

Kade looks me over. "She'll have to transform. She won't fit like that." I nod and shift to human form before reaching to him. I had actually let Carrier dress me today, and I'm wearing a white short sleeved onesie with "My Daddy is a Firefighter. What superpower does your Daddy have?", red leggings, a yellow tutu, and white socks, with yellow strappy flats. I smile when he clicks me into my carseat. Carrier's saving Sire! No more fighting! I kick my feet into Kade's seat, causing him to turn and glare at me.

"Leave her alone."

"She's kicking my seat!"

"And how do you think it feels to me? I have sensors everywhere in my frame!"

Great. They're still fighting. I kick Kade's seat harder.

"OW!" Kade growls. "MARI!"

~ _Sorry, Carrier. He needs to learn._ ~

~ _I know, Little One. I don't mind it. You're still a sparkling. You're bound to do things that bother_ someone _._ ~

~ _Don' try to…_ ~

~ _No one does, least of all sparklings. You're just trying to learn, in your own way._ ~

~ _Thanks, Carrier. Love you._ ~

~ _You too, my Little One._ ~

* * *

 **with dani, dani's pov**

Cody and I climb out to inspect the damage. "Don't worry, I'm sure it looks worse than it feels." Blades transforms. "Aah. Actually, no. It hurts."  
Cody and I share a look before he looks up to Blades. "Just take it easy, Blades."  
"Yeah, help will be here soon." I turn to see lightning strike a tree, setting it on fire.

"We can't stay here. Which way to the road?"

I look around before pointing up. "Maybe we should ride out the fire inside Blades."

Blades sighs. "I can handle the heat but you two would bake inside me like snickerdoodles."

"So that cliff is our only way out?"

I sigh nervously. "We don't have the equipment to scale it."

Cody turns to look at the scoop claw. "Sure we do."

"Here we go. Activate the winch."

Cody hands me the remote, but I push it back to him. "You do it."

When we reach the top, the bolt comes loose, and we almost fall backward off the cliff. "Everyone all right?"

"Yes. Nice job, Blades."

Cody points down to where the trees below us are completely engulfed in flames. "Yeah. But now what? Look!"

"Well, that's a problem."

I reach up to my radio. "Dad, do you read? Kade? Graham?" I groan. "That power surge must've fried it."

"I'll try flying again."

He takes off, but starts to spin. "No, Blades. Stop. You're hurt."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Everything will be all right. The team will find us."

* * *

 **with the team, Charlie's pov**

Chase zooms in on Blades, and displays him on the windshield. "I see them. Heatwave, Kade, lead the way."  
"You heard the Chief, bots. Let's grow some legs." They transform, and Heatwave starts dousing the fire.

* * *

 **normal pov**

I look out through the windshield on Carrier's chest. When he transformed, my car seat moved to where I could see out. I know Carrier does that because the back seat shrinks, and I like that. I can see out, and see what's going on. I wanna see when we find Sire.

* * *

 **with Dani, dani's pov**

"Now I know how the snickerdoodles feel."  
"Blades, you might to transform so we can make a run for the road."  
"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I can't move. I must be more damaged than I thought."  
A branch hits the canopy. I reach over and take Cody's hand nervously. Moments later, we see water hit the window before completely pouring over Blades. Once the water clears away, I can see Heatwave's silhouette, followed by Chase and Boulder.

" _Is everyone all right?_ "

I sigh. "We are. Thanks to Blades."

"But he's injured, Dad. Bad. He can't transform."

"He won't need to." The three pick us up and carry us back home.

* * *

 **late afternoon, normal pov**

Cody and I are watching TV in the bunker with the bots. Cody is leaning on the back of a chair while kneeling on the seat. I'm back in my Cybertronian form, and in Carrier's arms, facing him. Huxley Prescott is once again outside the firehouse, with Dani. " _Dani, how did you feel being a rescuer in need of rescue?_ "

" _I felt lucky, to be a part of such a great family of heroes. And that includes my little brother, Cody._ "  
"Thanks, Dani."  
" _And we couldn't do any of what we do without our amazing, amazing rescue vehicles._ "  
Boulder elbows Carrier, jarring me, and causing me to whimper. "See that, Heatwave, we're officially appreciated."  
Carrier's arms are crossed behind me. "She could've mentioned us by name."  
Chase turns when he hears Sire return from where they stored their tech. "Blades, how are you feeling?"

I turn to see him, but otherwise stay put. "Much better, thank you. Spend an hour in stasis pod and I'm ready for action."  
Cody walks over to him. "Only an hour? Then where have you been all afternoon?"

"Dani and I were retrieving that scoop claw from the cliff."

Carrier sighs as Boulder voices everyone's thoughts. "You're still gonna use that thing?"

"Only when we'll need it. Which hopefully won't be too often. That claw is so uncomfortable."  
"And you know what else? Your waistline looks better, too."  
Sire smiles. "Thank you for noticing."  
We all start laughing. Cody runs for the elevator before joining the family outside.

* * *

 **outside**

Kade shoots, making a basket. "All right, Graham, think fast."

Charlie laughs as Graham misses. "Good one, Graham."

* * *

 **inside, heatwave's pov**

Mari yawns before curling into my chest.

Blades reaches up to her. "Sounds like someone needs some recharge."

"She started crying because of the argument earlier. You know sparklings feed off others emotional states." He sighs. "I'm going to lay her on her berth. I'll get her energon when she wakes up."

* * *

 **that night, heatwave's pov**

I smile as I tuck her in, glad that Graham was able to turn a human's berth into a large crib for Mari. She still refuses to sleep in her human form, but there's not much my team and I can do about it. It's enjoyable, seeing the small Praxian moving around the bunker, playing and just enjoying life as a sparkling should. I should be able to keep her in the back seat if I use the harnesses from my old vehicle mode, but Chase wouldn't let me because it doesn't keep with this planet's laws. I'm trying to keep my femme happy. She's barely an earth year old.


	16. Small Town Festival

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Small Town Festival

 **10 days later, normal pov**

I wake up and crawl to the edge of the crib, trying to figure out if I'll be in any danger if I try to climb out. I look up when I hear a voice.

"Mari?"

"Cawiew?"

"What are you doing, Little One?"

"Up. Wan' ou'."

"You could have just called for me. I was up. And even if I wasn't, you could have reached through our bond." He sighs. "Chief Burns wants us to help with the set-up for a festival. You'll have to be in your human form today."

"No wan'!"

"Mari…"

"Be wobo-baby!"

"You can't. Optimus won't let us break cover, and you don't know how to act like a robot."

"Cawiew!"

"Mariposa, I can't argue with you about this. We're leaving at ten, and you have to be in human form."

I growl and shift down to my human form. "No like!"

"I know." I sigh softly. "I'll get your bottle ready as soon as you're dressed, and Chief Burns will feed you."

"Fine." I barely let him change me and dress me in a lavender short sleeved onesie with a pink and purple Batsymbol, pink and purple plaid shorts, lavender socks, and white and pink Velcro tennis shoes. After I finish my energon bottle, he carries me up to the garage and hands me to Charlie. He sits me down in a high chair and sets my breakfast on the tray before feeding me. I hate being human. I can't do anything for myself.

Once they're done feeding me, Dani cleans me up and fingers my blue and blonde hair. ' _Wait. When did that happen? When did my hair start turning blue?_ ' she pulls out a couple purple hair ties and puts my hair in pigtails. I manage to sit still long enough for her to finish, even though it hurts my head. Once she's done, she carries me down to the bots in the garage. "Wan' Siwe."

"Who?"

I groan. Is she really that dense? "Siwe!"

Thankfully Sire steps over. "She's talking about me, Dani. She wants to ride with us."

Carrier turns to me. "Why don't you want to ride with us?"

"Kade mean." Carrier glares down at his partner as I continue. "Wan' Siwe. Like fly."

Dani beams. "She likes to fly."

Sire looks down to me. "When has she?"

Charlie steps over. "When we went to meet you. We had to take a helicopter to the mainland." He smiles. "I was ready for this. There's a flight suit and helmet for her in the lockers."

"And if she wants to go with me on a call?"

Kade turns from the locker. "She may not be safe from a fire." He turns back to get the supplies from the locker.

Sire sighs. "She won't. She'd be in more danger than Dani and Cody were in me."

Kade turns back to us. "I don't think you're going to have a problem." He holds out a sleeper that's made from the thing as his coat and pants, then turns to Charlie. "I didn't know they made turnout gear for babies."

"Optimus sent it, special order."

"There's a helmet in here too."

Dani sighs. "Just get the helicopter suit out of there. We have to go!"

Kade scoffs, but hands her the flight suit and helmet. She pulls it on over my outfit before slipping the helmet onto my head and grabbing the diaper bag. Sire goes up the elevator while the other bots transform and open their doors. Sire transforms once we're at the top of the elevator, and Dani puts me into the car seat in the back seat before climbing in herself.

* * *

 **town, heatwave's pov**

Once they land, Dani slips off her flight suit and helmet after taking off her own helmet. Chief Burns takes a stroller out of Chase's trunk, and puts her into it. She struggles against the buckle as he fastens her in, and reaches up for me. When she realizes she can't get free, she starts to cry.

Dani kneels in front of her. "Mari, you have to calm down. They can't hold you right now, or they'll blow their cover."

"Cawiew."

"I know you want your Carrier, but you can't have him right now. Just calm down, Sweetheart. Maybe—"

"She's probably just getting cranky."

Dani glares up at me. "What do you plan to do about it?"

"I could have you or Kade put her in her car seat, and hopefully she'd take her nap."

Chief Burns glares at me for breaking my cover. "Or, we could have Cody push her in the stroller while we're setting up for the festival." He sighs. "You can't spoil her, Heatwave. Sometimes, you just can't give your children everything they want. Sometimes you'll have to say no, even if you don't want to."

~ _And sometimes, you've got a princess who needs a nap and wants her Carrier!_ ~ Mari scoffs. "Cawiew!"

~ _I know, Little One. I'm trying._ ~

Chief Burns sighs. "Would you be able to watch her as closely as we could out here?"

I scoff. "Better than you could."

Chase sighs. "She still needs to be in her car seat."

"I know, Chase." I transform and open my door. "Quickly, Kade."

"What's wrong, Heat? Can't handle a baby crying?"

In reality, I can't handle having to hear her cry like this because it's tearing my spark in two, but I'm not telling Kade _that_. "No, but it's hurting my audios."

~ _Sorry, Carrier._ ~

~ _It's not your fault, Little One. You're tired. It's hurting more than my audios to hear you cry. It hurts my spark. I hate seeing you upset or hurt._ ~ I sigh when I hear the last buckle fasten. ~ _I just want to keep you safe._ ~

~ _I know. I sleepy._ ~

~ _Go ahead and recharge, Little One. Carrier's right here._ ~ I transform and move to help the rest of my team, grateful I can sense my daughter drifting into recharge in my back seat while I'm working. I couldn't ever leave my little girl.


	17. Flobsters on Parade

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Flobsters on Parade

 **town, late afternoon, normal pov**

Dani put me back in the stroller. I'm wearing a white short sleeved onesie, pink shorts overalls with cuffs and white polka-dots, and pink sandals, and I've already had my supper, so I'm just sitting here, waiting for Cody and Frankie, who are talking about tomorrow. The park looks good. Carrier and Sire went back, with their partners, but I had wanted to stay with Chase, Charlie, and Cody, who are helping the Greene's finish up. Cody and Frankie are looking into the glass lobster tank. "Cody!"

"Hey, Mari." Cody looks at me before turning back to the lobster tank. "I can't wait till tomorrow. The lobster dinner is the best part of the festival."

"No way, Cody. The "parade of technology" is the best. Especially my Dad's float, which did I mention _I_ get to ride on."

The two of us start walking through the festival as the other citizens shop around. "Frankie, it's called "the lobster and technology festival", not the other way around. Tech's not that important."

"Fine, then. The next time you need your computer fixed, call a lobster." Frankie walks away from us, causing Cody to have to run to keep up.

"Boff 'po'tant!'

Charlie turns to me. "What's wrong, Mari?"

"Fight."

The two run over. "Hi, Frankie. Hi, son." He hands a narrow black tube to Cody. "Hold this, will you?"

Doc Greene turns from where he's filling the balloons with helium. "We're almost finished inflating these parade balloons.

Saved the biggest for last."

"Cody, did you tell Frankie about you and the bots?"

"I get to ride in the parade, too, with Dad. The Rescue Bots are the guests of honor."

"An' me!"

"A princess, I can understand, but Robots? Big deal. Griffin Rock's got a _million_ of them."

A huge gust of wind picks up, snapping one of the ropes holding the giant lobster down, and tearing the hose from the end of the helium tank. The pull from the balloon pulls the last stake out, and the rope is wrapped around Doc Greene's ankle. It pulls him into the air upside down, reaching for the safety of the ground. Charlie, Frankie, and Cody start running after him, through the park and across the street. Cody, as an afterthought, turns and pushes me after them.

"Chase, transform and rescue!"

Doc Greene grabs the chin on the statue of Horace Burns. "I'm sorry." He clings tighter as the balloon pulls harder. "Help!" His hands slip, and he clings to the hat.

Chase reaches, but misses as the balloon pulls him even harder.

"Daddy!?"

"Help!" Doc Greene finally grabs the roof of Town Hall.

Charlie cups his hands around his mouth. "Doc! Try to get your ankle loose from the rope."

Doc Greene reaches up and unties the rope, only to almost fall off the roof. Frankie gasps and covers her eyes.

I pat her arm. "It 'kay."

The bots soon pull up. Blades goes after the lobster balloon, while Heatwave stops in front of Town Hall. "Heatwave, extend your ladder." Kade starts climbing Heatwave's frame.

"Way ahead of you. As usual."

Kade stops at Heatwave's shoulder. "Watch yourself! There are people around." Kade steps onto Heatwave's shoulder. "Heatwave, climb!"

"Yes-master." Heatwave climbs onto Chase's shoulders and extends his ladder.

"Be careful, Daddy!"

Kade reaches over to help Doc down. "I'm all right, Fra—" Doc Greene slips, and almost falls. Kade catches him by the arm, through one of the rungs.

"Easy now. Down a little. And…"

"Got it."

Graham and Boulder help resecure the balloon to the Earth where it belongs.

Doc Greene runs to Frankie and hugs her. "I'm sorry I gave you a scare, honey. I was sorry I gave myself a scare. But I'm fine." He turns to Kade. "Thanks to you, Kade."

Carrier clears his throat, causing me to facepalm. Doc raises an eyebrow at me, then simply shrugs.

Kade coughs to cover up for Carrier's blatantly non-robotic move. "Sorry, I must have something caught in my throat."

Doc Greene leads Frankie away, waving as he does. "Thanks again."

Kade raises an eyebrow at Carrier, causing him to shrug.

Charlie leans down to Cody. "Cody, might not be a bad idea have a little brush up class for the bots. Some of them, seem to be forgetting their robot behavior, and with all eyes on us tomorrow…"

"I'll take care of it, Dad."

* * *

 **the next morning, bunker, normal pov**

I wake up and crawl to the edge of my crib. "Cawiew?" I sit up and pull teddy into my arms. "Wan' baba."

Carrier steps in with a baba. "You'll have to be in human form again today."

"No like, bu' 'kay." I'm in a good mood today. I get to ride in the parade. I shift into it, and let him change me. He then dresses me in a white short sleeved onesie with a red and white polka-dot crab graphic with a light blue bow, full skirt with a red and white chevron striped waistband and blue and red skirt in several different patterns, and a blue hem with red polka-dots, and red sandals. I look up at him when he sets me on the ground, then slips a silver circle tiara with a triangle and loop design and white diamonds on my head. "Cawiew?"

"I need to get you to Chief Burns."

"I wa'k."

* * *

 **heatwave's pov**

I watch as she toddles toward the platform, and carefully follow her, making sure I don't step on her. Once we get to the garage, Chief Burns takes her to the kitchen, and leaves me in the garage. I scoff before heading back downstairs. I hate parades.

* * *

 **Garage, normal pov**

Charlie takes me down to the garage and sets me in a playpen with some toys, then leaves to finish getting ready for the parade.

"OK, you guys." I look up at Sire. "Remember: whenever you're around anybody other than my family, you have to pretend to be robots. Repeat after me. I-am-a-robot."

"I-am-a-robot."

Cody looks around. "Hey, where is Heatwave? He is the one who needs this refresher."

"Haven't seen him."

"Well, what he did yesterday, don't do. No emotion and you can't react unless we tell you to." Cody looks up to notice Boulder looking out the window. "Eh… Boulder."

He turns back. "Sorry. But there's so much to look at. And I've never been on parade. I want to see everything."

"Think about it like a game. Simon says: turn to your right." They all do. "Simon says: raise your left arm." They all do again. "Turn left." Chase stays put while the others turn.

They each glance to Chase. "Simon did not authorize that last movement."

"Right, Chase. Remember, at the parade you can only do what your handlers tell you to do."

Carrier walks in. "And that's precisely why I'm not going. Pretending to be hardware and obey humans who end up taking all the credit." He sighs. "I'm sitting this one out."

Cody looks up to him angrily. "Heatwave, look. I don't blame you. My brother Kade can be a huge glory hog but think of all that little kids who would love to see you, and climb onto a fire truck."

"C'imb Cawiew!"

Carrier smiles at me, then kneels to Cody. "My point exactly. What do human children put on their fingers anyway? Last time a let them climb on me, I was sticky for days."

I whimper up at Carrier. What he said hurts my feelings. "I no' s'icky." And I'm not. Charlie washed me off after breakfast.

Carrier turns to me. "I didn't mean you were sticky, Sweetspark."

Cody laughs. "She kinda was, Heatwave. Dad made pancakes."

Chase holds out an arm. "Heatwave, you've seen the poster in the Chief's office."

Sire turns to Chase. "Oh, you mean the one with the kitten hanging from the branch?"

"No, the one that says "there is no I in team". We're all part of the Rescue Bots squad. We need to stick together.

Carrier turns to Chase. "You Rescue Bots are my team. The humans are just my mission." He looks down to Cody. "No offence, Cody."

"Cawiew?"

"You either, Little One." He turns to me and kneels. "You had pancakes?"

"Yummy."

"I'm sure it was."

We all turn when we hear the elevator coming down. Carrier stands. Charlie, Dani, Kade, and Graham walk out to join us. "Festival time. We'll head over in vehicle mode then you transform to march in the parade."

"We get to march? This is gonna be great."

I roll my eyes at the excitement pouring off the bulldozer, and watch the bots transform. When Carrier refuses, Cody glares at him, causing him to transform too.

Dani walks over and picks me up. "She can't come with me if I can't get her flight suit on."

"Go Bo!"

Dani raises an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Bo!" I point to Boulder. "Wan' Bo!"

Dani nods and hands me to Graham, who puts me in the car seat before climbing into Boulder with me.

Charlie taps a few buttons, and removes his comm from the phone. _Emergency call forwarding: ON._

Boulder comments from beside him. "Wow she really has that robot voice thing down."

Kade's trying to start Heatwave's engine. "Why are we waiting? Let's go!"

"I'm trying. There must be something wrong with my ignition."

Cody leans forward to whisper to him. "Try a little harder."

"I am! It's—it's not working."

"Well, fine with me. Now I can enjoy the parade without having to worry about cranky bot." Kade opens the door and climbs out.

"Town sure will be disappointed. And I know the little ones love to climb on fire truck."

I sigh softly. "Wan' Cawiew come."

* * *

 **Heatwave's pov**

I transform and laugh once they're gone. Now I can train without having to worry about waking Mari. Not that I don't love my daughter, but it's too easy to scare her, and I hate hearing her cry.

* * *

 **Town, normal pov**

Dani lands moments after the rest of us have pulled up, and hops out. Once she's with the rest of us, they all transform. Charlie looks up at them. "Wait here."

Cody runs to Doc and Frankie while the others follow slower, with Graham carrying me. "Cody, check it out! My Dad's newest invention."

"I call it floatium. After last night's trouble I realized what the world needs is a synthesized, controllable helium.

See? A balloon with old helium." Doc releases a pink balloon, which floats away. "Gone forever."

I start reaching for it, and cry when I can't reach it. "G'am! Wan' bwoon!"

"New floatium." He releases a teal balloon, which hovers right above his head. "Voila! No more lost balloons, no more unhappy children and no more clinging for my life from the tops of buildings."

Cody points to the balloon. "That is so cool!"

Frankie smiles. "We've already put floatium in the parade balloons." She points to the lobster balloon. "See?"

She grabs the ribbon from the teal balloon and ties it to my wrist. "Bwoon! Cody, bwoon!"

Cody smiles at me. "I can see it, Mari."

"Cody, Marianne, it's showtime!"

* * *

In the first float is the Mayor's trophy wife. Behind her is the Hall of Inspiration's, with Frankie and Doc Greene. Behind them is the mayor, and behind him, the Burns and I are waving from a silver convertible. Kade is hanging on to me so I don't fall from where I'm sitting on the back of the car beside him. Behind us, the trio of Rescue Bots are marching.

"This-is-incredible!"

"Shhh."

"No tal'."

Cody looks back to Kade and I. "Heatwave is missing a great time."

* * *

 **Bunker, third pov**

Heatwave is training in the bunker, attacking the walls and floor. " _Without a doubt the biggest and best "lobster and technology festival" ever. Boy, it makes you want a bib just watching them. And the colors! The color of the balloons._ "

He looks up to the TV. "They can't even walk in the straight line without me."

" _Aren't there usually four Rescue Bots? Oh, well, the crowd doesn't seem to miss him._ "

Heatwave growls.

* * *

 **festival, normal pov**

Mr. Bunty points to a lobster in the tank. "Excuse me, I'd like that lobster, please. Excuse me." He tries to grab it, only to knock the floatium tank into the water. He starts whistling, and walks away as lobsters start floating, and soon flying, out of the tank.

"Come on, Frankie." Cody and I wait for Frankie to hop off their float. I'm back in the darned stroller again, now wearing a blue and white striped cap sleeved dress with a white collar that has a crab print, light blue sandals, and a light blue bonnet. I don't mind the bonnet too much, because I can still see well enough, and it keeps the sun out of my eyes. Dani dressed me, so I don't know what Carrier would think of this dress, but I like it. "I can't wait to dig in one of those—"

"Whoa! Maybe lobsters are the best part of the festival."

"Flying lobsters?"

"Tell Cha'lie."

We run to Charlie. "Dad, flobsters!"

Charlie gives us a look. "What are you talking about?" "Flying lobsters! Look!

He looks up at the flying lobsters. "At least it's not livestock again."

Chase looks down to us. "Is-there-any-way-we-may-assist?"

"Just stay here for now. As robots." Charlie turns to Cody. "Leave Marianne here. She doesn't need to be around those things."

"Cha'lie! Bwoon!"

"I see, Marianne."

I giggle when Sire gets hit in the face with one of the flying lobsters. "What a a a—" Boulder looks around before flicking it off. "Thank you."

* * *

Cody and Frankie start chasing the flobsters around while Charlie talks with Doc Greene. "The lobsters must have ingested the floatium. I had no idea it was effective on living tissue. This is even better than my spray on pants."

"But the floatium will lose potency, right, Doc? Peter out the way helium does?"

"The floatium was designed to last through the parade plus the time for everyone to take their balloons home divided by the half-life of the helium atom…" Doc Greene turns to us. "Two days."

Two days? We're going to have lobsters—"

Cody corrects his dad as he runs past. "Flobsters, Dad."

" _Flobsters_ flying around Griffin Rock for _two days_?" "Precisely." Doc Greene reaches out and snags one. "A crustacean infestation."

"'Station 'station?"

Doc laughs. "Exactly, Mari."

"That would get a little annoying." Charlie swats one away.

"I may have a solution. I need to get back to my lab."

Cody and Frankie are now jumping for them. "Can I stay here, Dad? These flobsters are fun!"

Doc nods before turning to leave. "Just be careful."

Cody starts running after one that's clinging to a dog's tail. Graham turns to us. "That's good advice." One slices the banner. "These things do have claws."

Another pushes Frankie aside. "Hey, watch it you selfish shellfish!" She starts running as another flies straight for her.

"Se'fish se'fish?" I look up to Charlie. "Cha'lie?"

"What's wrong, Marianne?"

"Se'fish se'fish? 'Station 'station? Wha' say?"

He crouches to me. "Frankie said selfish shellfish, meaning that the lobster was being mean to her when it pushed her out of the way. Doc said there was a crustacean infestation, meaning there's flying lobsters everywhere."

"Oh." One flies over my head, and pops my balloon. I start to cry as pieces of my teal balloon fall into my lap.

"What's wrong, Mari?"

"Bwoon go boom!"

* * *

 **Bunker, third pov**

" _As your Mayor I consider myself the head of the whole Griffin Rock family. So, come on down, family. Enjoy some tech, enjoy some—_ " _A flobster steals Mayor Luskey's toupee._

" _There it is. You have just see it, ladies and gentlemen, our town is under attack!_ " _Mayor Luskey fights them off with a broom until one pinches his butt._ " _Hide your children, guard your property, boil some water! We can edit that out later, right?_ "

Heatwave slams his hands together. He's more than ready for a fight.

* * *

 **Town, normal pov**

Mr. Bunty runs after a lobster. "Come here you little delicious crustacean—" He suddenly screams, and runs past again, followed by several lobsters.

Cody then spots the lobster traps, and he runs to her with his idea. "Dani, we need Blades."

Charlie is swatting them away with a tennis racket. "We need all the bots."

* * *

 **with the bots**

"I'm not sure how much longer I can take this."

"Blades, transform."

"With-sincere-pleasure."

"Chase, transform. I need to get Mari inside before she gets hurt."

"NO! Wan' Cawiew!"

Charlie sighs. "Can she stay with you, Son?"

Cody shrugs. "Fine with me."

* * *

 **with Dani**

"Steady."

"You can fly but you can't hide!"

" _All ready down here, sis._ "

"OK, we'll rearm and go back up for another batch."

* * *

 **With cody, cody's pov**

Kade smiles and ruffles Cody's hair. "Gotta hand that you squirt, that was a good idea."

I shrug. "Maybe, but one trap at a time. That'll take forever."

"Yes, Mr. Murphy, we know about the lobsters. Are you in any actual danger? Hold on—" Dad turns to me. "Cody, I'm forwarding the emergency calls to the comm tab. Stay in touch with us. Things are going batty all over town."

* * *

 **With Charlie and chase**

"This is the police. Put your claws over your head and—"

* * *

 **With Cody**

" _Come on—I have some—get away._ "

"All points bulletin. Corner of Lake and Arsenal. The Mayor is under attack."

" _We're close._ "

"Cody?" He turns to me. "Wan' 'nother bwoon."

He sighs. "Not until we get rid of the Flobsters, or it'll just get popped again."

I sit in the stroller and pout. I'm bored.

 **With Graham and BOulder**

"Shoo—get away—don't you know who I am? We didn't invite you— whoa!"

"Thank you, Boulder. Now, put the Mayor down." Graham holds out his toupee. "And, um, I found this."

* * *

 **With Cody**

Cody sighs. "We sure could use Heatwave."

"My thoughts exactly." Kade activates his comm. "Heatwave, I know you can hear me. Get over here, you, pile of—"

"Kade, that won't help."

"Hello! Heatwave, can you hear me? It would be so nice if you could drop by you pil—"

"Kade!" Cody looks around. "Hey, where's Frankie?"

* * *

 **phone booth, third pov**

"This is your last warning! Come any closer and I'll be sopping up butter with you." One of the Flobsters snatches Frankie's spatula, and she ducks into a phone booth. One of them cracks the glass before she can even dial the phone.

" _Emergency dispatch._ "

"Cody, I'm over by the library and—"

" _Frankie, can I call you back 'cause we are kind of in the middle of something._ "

" _You're_ in the middle of something? I think these flobsters want a Frankie dinner."

Cody sighs when he notices the starfish on the back of her purple jacket. " _Frankie, it's not you they are after, it's your jacket._ "

"What?"

" _The starfish on your jacket. The flobsters must think it's real. Lobsters eat starfish. That's why we didn't dress Mari in anything like that._ "

She slips off and holds up her jacket. "You're right. But I'm still trapped."

" _Hold on. Calling all Rescue Bots. Calling all Rescue Bots._ "

"You think that scares me. You gonna have to try a lot harder than that." Another one breaks the glass. "Okay, that's hard enough. Help!"

Heatwave sprays the phone booth down, washing away the Flobsters as the others pull up.

Kade glares up at him with his arms crossed. "Finally managed to get your engine started, huh?"

"Just 'cause I don't like parades doesn't mean I'm not gonna do my job. There's no I in Rescue Bots, right?"

"But there is a "me" in "team"." Cody glares at him, his hands on Mariposa's stroller. she's holding her hands up to the fire bot desperately. "I'm just saying."

"Cody, I owe you one." Frankie looks up to Heatwave. "And thank you too."

Cody smirks. "Looks like you're a hero, Heatwave."

"Just-doing-my-duty."

"Uh, guys." We turn to where Graham is using the discarded spatula to wave three away from his head. "Can we do all the thanking and basking after we actually get rid of these things?"

Dani's voice comes over our comms. " _Calling all rescue team members. Return to town square. Doc has something._ "

* * *

 **town square**

"I just synthesized a new destabilizing compound which will pump into the lobster tank. It immediately starts extracting the floatium from the water. Then, the floatium is emitted harmlessly into the atmosphere through here." He holds the hose in front of his face, making his voice squeaky. I giggle. His voice sounds silly. "And the water returns to normal. See?"

"So, the lobsters in the tank have stopped floating," Graham reaches up to grab a lobster. "but what about the ones still flying around town?"

"Excellent inquiry." Doc clears his throat. "We'll spray the extraction compound directly onto the flobsters. But I only had time to mix one batch, so we have to make flobsters come to us."

Kade crosses his arms. "And how do we do that? We've tried corralling them, but it's like herding cats."

Dani steps up. "Yeah, they don't seem to be afraid of anything."

Cody smirks. "Everybody's afraid of something."

* * *

Dani and Cody are on one end, in Blades. " _Okay, let's scare us some flobsters._ "

Cody smiles. " _It's working, Dad. Is Chase ready on your end?_ "

Charlie is on the other end. Chase is holding up a giant lobster. "All systems go."

The lobsters swarm over the park, where they've pumped the destabilizing compound into Carrier's water tanks. I'm in his cockpit, giggling and squealing as I pound on the glass. I can't wait for them to get what they deserve for popping my balloon! "Let 'er rip."

Flobsters start falling out of the sky. One lands on Mr. Bunty's plate. "Oh, goodie. That's just the one I wanted."

* * *

Once the chaos ends, we gather with the others back in the park. Dani takes me into the bathroom to change me, and she changes my clothes too, not wanting to get lobster gunk on my dress. When she comes out and hands me to Charlie, I'm wearing a black and white striped cap sleeved onesie with a light pink collar and a light pink crab graphic, pink pants with two black buttons on the outside of either leg, light pink sandals with three bows on the tops, a light pink bonnet with flowers on the sides, and a black and white striped bib with light pink trim and a light pink crab, with "PINCH ME".

Mayor Luskey's walking around, talking to people. "Hi! Hey, good to see you. Thanks for coming. I need your vote."

Doc walks over to us. "Who is ready for a lobster dinner?"

"No thanks."

Charlie waves a hand at Doc. "Not now."

Graham shakes his head. "Lost my appetite."

I stop drinking my energon out of a silver stainless steel bottle to look up at the adults. "No wan'. Like pades."

Cody walks over to push my stroller behind the trees.

Boulder has the trees pulled apart. "If all parades are like this I can't wait for next year's."

Chase turns to us. "Your planet never fails to fascinate."

Sire starts to laugh, causing Cody to look up at him. "What's so funny?"

"I just got it. "Flobsters" because they fly… up there… Okay, never mind." I start giggling.

"You know, of all the weird things we saw today, that has to be the weirdest of all." Cody then points to Heatwave and Kade, who are working together for once.

"Here you go, buddy."

Ice cream drips off one of the boy's cone. "Ugh."

I giggle, pointing at Carrier. "Dwip, dwip!" I look up to Cody. "Wan' some. Pease?"

"Some what?" I point to the boy's cone. "Oh. I'll have to ask Dad…or your Sire." He sighs, before looking up to Sire. "Can she have some ice cream?"

Sire sighs. "Just a little. You know Heatwave and sticky human children."

* * *

 **bunker, evening, heatwave's pov**

I growl as I set Mariposa into the bathtub in the human bathroom here in the bunker. I hate having to use my holoform, but sometimes, I don't have a choice, and this is one of them. My bondmate decided to give Mariposa ice cream behind my back, and she got it all over herself. So now, not only am I sticky from the human children climbing all over me, but my sparkling is sticky from the ice cream her Sire gave her. If she were in her Cybertronian form at the time, I'd just wash her frame while I washed my own, since we don't have to remove our armor unless we've got mud or energon underneath it. But, since she's in her human form, I have to go through all this slag just to get her clean.

Once I'm finally done, I dry her off, then dress her in a pink dalmation and bow print sleeper. I try to lay her into her crib, only for her to cling to my plating. I sigh, and hand her to Blades. I have to get into the wash racks before I recharge, especially if Mari wants to stay with me.


	18. The Alien Invasion of Griffin Rock

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

The Alien Invasion of Griffin Rock

 **3 weeks later, marianne's room, normal pov**

I wake up and crawl to the edge of my crib. I'm back in my Cybertronian form, and my tanks are growling. Thankfully, Carrier comes in soon, carrying a bottle in his hand. "Cawiew! Hung'y!"

"I know, Little One." He hands me my bottle before picking me up. "I'll update Ratch on how well you're doing tonight."

"See Ra?"

"Maybe." He sits on the red couch in the main room before sitting me on his lap. "But for right now, just finish your energon."

I toss my bottle to the ground since its empty. "Cawiew! Wan' mo'e!"

He groans, and sets me in my play area before picking up my bottle. "Did you have to throw it?"

"Yeah. Em'ty. No goo'."

"Except, I can fill it up again." He starts over to the dispenser, and soon reappears with my bottle. He kneels, and hands it to me. "This time, don't throw it, or I won't let you refuel on your own."

"Heatwave." We turn to find Chase in the doorway with his arms crossed, doorwings out and in his Carrier's usual stoic position. "I hope I did not just hear you tell the sparkling you would not allow her to refuel."

Carrier sighs, and stands, lifting me as he does. "I told her I wouldn't let her refuel _on her own_. If she throws her bottle again, I'm fueling her _myself_ , and she won't get another bottle."

"And how do you plan to do that? You have never carried before."

Carrier scoffs. "I'll find a way. I plan to comm Ratchet tonight anyway." he glances to me. "I need to get her dressed. We're going to have to take her out with us, and—"

"She still cannot ride without the car seat."

Carrier nods. "I know." He turns to me. "Mari, you need to transform."

"No like!" Carrier scowls at me. I know he's not in a good mood today. He has days like this a lot, but I'm stubborn. I don't like my human form, and I'm not going to cave to everyone else's wishes just because they want me to. "No wan'."

Carrier sighs. "You can't wear your new fire gear if you don't transform. It's only made for your human form."

I pout. Carrier's got a point. I shift into my human form and let him dress me in a black onesie with red trim, suspenders, belt, and FD badge, black pants, and black socks with red details.

* * *

 **Later that morning, normal pov**

Graham and Boulder are working on trying to get a truck with a toxic payload off the side of a cliff.

Huxley Prescott is reporting on the attempts. "We interrupt yet another encore presentation of the parade for this late breaking news. A dangling truck, a struggling rescue vehicle, a life hanging in the balance."

Graham leans out the window. "Don't worry, Edgar. Everything is going to be fine!" He turns toward the dash screen. "It will be fine, won't it, Boulder?"

It's obvious Boulder is struggling. "I hope so."

"Hold on just a little longer, buddy. Calvary's here."

We pull up and stop a few feet away. Cody and Charlie climb out of Chase while Kade climbs out of Carrier. I'm in the back seat, in my fire-safe sleeper and helmet, with yellow and pink boots. Sire lands and lets Dani out before the three of them transform.

Cody looks over to see Huxley, then up to them with a hand covering his mouth so Huxley can't read his lips. "Okay, be on your best robot behavior, guys. You're on TV."

"Heatwave!"

"Ladder, got it! I mean, as-you-command." He reaches back for his ladder before lowering it to Kade, who climbs on.

Chase and Blades are trying to drag Boulder back, but are failing miserably. "I trust your emergency break is properly engaged, Boulder."

"Yeah. Not do much good though."

"Hop on, Edgar." Kade reaches for Edgar. "Easy does it."

Once Carrier turns them back to the road, Dani walks over to Edgar. "Have a seat, just want to make sure you're Okay."

Carrier stores his ladder as Huxley turns to the team. "And the Burns family pulls off yet another stunning rescue. Now for securing that highly toxic payload."

With one hard pull, Boulder is able to get the truck all but back on the road, only for the tanker to snap the securing straps and roll off down the cliff. Chase throws caution to the wind for once. He transforms and starts down the steep slope, quickly passing the tanker as the Burns family stare in shock. He transforms at the bottom and catches it over his head.

Dani is the first to react by starting to cheer. "Good job!"

Kade joins in, apparently happy that he won't be cleaning up a toxic spill. "All right!"

Graham's obviously happy. Huxley could have blamed him for the spill. "That's right."

Charlie smiles down at his partner. "You did a good job!"

Cody looks down to see Chase climbing up with the tanker on one shoulder. "Uh, dad. Nobody is driving Chase."

Charlie facepalms, causing me to giggle.

Huxley turns to Charlie. "Chief Burns, is this not proof of what I am suspecting and reporting all along? That aliens are living here in Griffin Rock under our very noses."

Charlie decides to play dumb. "What exactly do you mean, Mr. Prescott?"

Huxley points to a dirt patch in a grassy meadow. "That! A crop circle."

Charlie chuckles nervously. "Well, technically it's not a crop, or a circle. It's where the mayor and his wife had the grass cut for their weekly picnic."

Huxley turns back to his camera nervously. "Well, my search for truth will never fail. This is Huxley Prescott digging for dirt, so you don't have to."

* * *

 **firehouse garage**

I'm sitting in front of the yellow cabinet against the wall in my Cybertronian form, playing with the few toys I have in this form. Cody's trying to calm Chase, who thinks Charlie's mad at him. "Don't worry, Chase. He's not mad."

"The Chief has every right to be mad. Tasked with keeping our true identities as secret, I failed miserably. I'm a shameless rebel."

Carrier smirks, and slaps him on the back. "Yeah, you are. Didn't know you had it in you."

Boulder lays a hand on his back. "Don't worry, Buddy. You made the right call."

Sire motions to him. "If it wasn't for you we will be cleaning up a toxic spill for the next week."

We all turn when we hear the elevator. I walk over to Carrier and ask him to hold me. I'm scared that Charlie will be mad at Chase.

Chase salutes. "Sir!" He kneels. "Slap a wheel boot on me. I deserve nothing less."

Charlie walks over. "I'm not here to reprimand anyone. I should've made this clear long ago. When lives are at risk, never hesitate to act even if it means revealing your true identities."

"Sir, Optimus does not believe humanity is ready for the truth."

"Optimus would be the first to agree with me." He glares up at Chase. "If the secret gets out we'll deal with it. Saving lives is always priority one."

Carrier leans around Chase to see Charlie. "You still believe anyone on this rock will care that we're from Cybertron?"

Boulder turns to Carrier. "We do help people. That ought to be proof we come in peace."

I nod. I hate being in my human form, and we do come in peace. "Peace."

"It would be nice if we didn't have to act like mindless robots anymore. Some of us aren't very good at it anyway." Sire turns to Carrier and clears his throat. Carrier growls back.

Charlie holds up his hands, trying to avoid stirring up a fight. "I realize this has been difficult for all of you. But for now keep the truth to ourselves. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Nice job today, team." Charlie turns back to the elevator, and leaves.

Carrier turns away from the others and crosses his arms. "And so the charade continues."

I squirm from my place in his arms. He's holding me too tight, and I want down. "No pout." I finally get him to let me down, and glare up at him.

Carrier growls. "You're one to talk." He turns, and glares at the wall. "Slagging spoilt sparkling."

* * *

I whimper before heading down the fire pole. Carrier called me a spoiled sparkling, and I'm not a spoiled sparkling—I'm just a sparkling. I crawl into my room, and shut the door before curling in a corner with my teddy bear as I start to cry. I hear the alarm that tells me the platform's coming down, then my door opening.

"Mari?" It's Sire. He kneels to me, and lays a hand on my doorwings. "Are you okay, Sweetspark?"

"Cawiew call me spoil' spa'kli'!"

"What? You're not spoiled, Sweetspark. You're a princess— _my_ princess. You can't help that everyone spoils you, and you don't act like it. You're a good, sweet sparkling." He hugs me. "Now come on. Let's get you some energon. You've got to be starving by now."

"Hung'y, Siwe."

"I know, Sweetspark." He carries me out, and hands me a metal bottle before filling a second one. He sets me in my play area with the second bottle before walking out to find Carrier, leaving me with Cody.

* * *

 **garage, blades' pov**

I find Heatwave in the garage, where we had left him earlier. "Heatwave."

"What?" He turns to find me. "Where's Mari?"

"She's in the bunker with Cody." I glare at him. "You called her a spoiled sparkling! She doesn't know any better!"

"Chief Burns wants us to keep hiding, and she—"

"Don't go blaming this on the sparkling." I cross my arms. "And why did Chase tell me you refused to give her a bottle?"

He groans. "I told her if she kept throwing them, she wouldn't be allowed to refuel _herself_ —that I'd find a way to refuel her _myself_. I'm not abusing her—I'd never take my anger out on a sparkling."

"Then why—"

"I'm having a bad day!" He sighs. "I'll handle her once I've calmed down. Could you—"

"Of course."

* * *

 **Cliffside, third pov**

"Wow!"

Huxley closes the door to his van. "Outstanding work, Doctor Greene."  
"Just a little something I patched together in my off hours."

"Dad, I can't believe you built this SETI-dish and didn't tell me." The trio head into the trailer. Frankie sits in the seat and starts fiddling with the controls. "We can use this dish to eaves drop on other life across the galaxy. That's what SETI stands for, Mr. Prescott. The Search for ExtraTerrastrial Intelligence."

"Actually, little girl," Huxley pats Frankie on the head as if she were a dog, then turns to the window. "I'm more concerned with what aliens out in space are saying to the their spies here in Griffin Rock."

"You think aliens live here?"

Doc Greene leans down to Frankie. "Mr. Prescott can believe whatever he likes, Frankie. Especially, since he paid to build this dish. Now, move aside."

Huxley walks over and takes the seat. "Oh, plug me in, Doctor Greene."

Doc Greene walks over to him. "Well, first we turn this amplifier dial to normal power. And then you just listen. If you hear something unfamiliar turn the dial all the way up. But don't leave it that level for very long or the system will overload."

"Finally I will have proof that aliens from outer space are hiding among us."

* * *

 **bunker**

The bots are gathered around the TV in the bunker. Cody sets up a connection to find a movie while I walk over to Carrier. "Up?"

He reaches down and picks me up before cuddling me. "I'm sorry, Little One. I didn't mean to yell at you." I sigh, and nuzzle into his plating. Carrier's not mad at me anymore. I whimper, then reach for Sire. "Still can't make up your mind?"

"Wan' Siwe." Carrier hands me over, and I curl into Sire's plating. I'm getting sleepy.

 _Connection to Griffin Rock satellite successful._

Cody takes the remote. "Movie time."

Chase puts in a request first. "I vote for an action film. Preferably with high-speed pursuits."

Sire sticks his head up. "Comedy, please. I am so in the mood to laugh."

Boulder leans forward. "Oh, how about romance?"

Carrier stands and punches his palm with his other hand. "Forget that, put on a war movie."

Cody gives us a look. "We're gonna try something new. A historical drama."

"Oh, really?"

"Come on, Cody, war is part of history."

"You'll like it. It's about explorers living with natives on uncharted land."

"You're killing me!"

Carrier sits back on a spool of wire. "Cody, this hurts inside."

Cody sighs. "The natives have spears and blow guns."

Carrier sits up fast. "Now you're talking."

 _Suspicious of us, we must not yet reveal ourselves to those on the island. Soon, ten ships will arrive, followed by ten more. We will call this "The New World"._

* * *

 **Seti dish**

Huxley turns the power up to full. "It's worse than I thought." He dives out of the trailer, leaving the power on full blast. "Griffin Rock is on the brink of a full scale alien invasion!"

* * *

 **bunker**

The bots are leaning forward, bored out of their minds. Boulder is the first to comment. "I used to think everything on Earth was interesting."

* * *

 **kitchen, third pov**

Charlie turns from stirring a cup of tea. _This is a Griffin Rock emergency announcement._ "Huxley Prescott reporting live from my new SETI-dish. Where only moments ago I intercepted this secret communication sent to Griffin Rock from outer space. " _Must not yet reveal ourselves to those on the island. Soon ten ships will arrive…_ "

Kade, who had drifted off on the couch, sits up and rubs his eyes. "What?"

" _Followed by ten more._ "

Graham stands. "Huh?"

" _We will call this "The New World"._ "

Cody runs in.

"At this very moment aliens are establishing the beach on our island in advance of their invasion. You have permission to be afraid. Very afraid."

Cody looks up to Charlie. "Alien communication?"

Graham walks over to join us. "No way. Huxley must have made that up."

Kade walks over with the remote. "Trying to save face after embarrassed himself today."

Dani walks over. "But in this time someone might actually believe him."

"I'd like to think that no one in this town will pay any attention to—" Charlie turns when the phone rings. "But, what would I know?" He sets down his tea and answers the phone. "Griffin Rock emergency. Yes, Mr. Bufkin. No, no I don't know why aliens would abduct your cows."

Kade points a thumb toward the stairs. "Let's suit up."

Cody starts sneaking off, but he freezes when the next call comes in. "Hold, please, Mr. Bufkin. Griffin Rock emergency." He turns to Cody. "Cody, command center."

"On my way."

"But I just saw your husband earlier, Mrs. Prewit. Edgar is not a giant cockroach from Mars."

* * *

 **bunker command center, heatwave's pov**

The alarms suddenly go off. I groan when Mari wakes up and starts to cry. "If it's that slaggin' cat again, I swear—" I turn to Mari. "Little One, you have to transform. We have a—" I look down to see her already in her human form. She's wearing a red striped sleeper with flower graphics, and a dalmatian with a bow, which means Cody must have gotten her into her human form long enough to dress her.

"Heatwave! I can—"

"She's coming with me. I don't care what Kade says."

* * *

 **command center**

"Griffin Rock emergency. Hi, Mr. Perkins. Moon people are eating your corn?"

* * *

 **with boulder and graham**

Mr. Perkins runs out of the corn and into Boulder. "Mr. Perkins, are you all right?"

"They're coming! They're coming!"

Graham turns to Boulder. "Boulder, transform!" He does, and uses his optics as flashlights as he steps over Graham and Mr. Perkins.

The corn rustles before revealing the missing cows. "Cody, let Mr. Bufkin know we found his missing cows."

* * *

 **With Dani and Blades**

"If we come across an alien I hope it's just that small squishy one who is looking for a phone."

Cody comes over Blades' screen. " _Hey, Dani, I'm getting a bunch of calls about a UFO taking off on town's square._ "

"We'll check it out." They fly over to find Milo in a hot air balloon. "What are you doing, Milo?"

"Going huntin' for flying saucers."

"I need you to land this thing before you hurt yourself."

"Sorry, Dani, I have the right to defend my home!" Milo thrusts a pitchfork into the air, popping his balloon.

* * *

 **with Kade, heatwave, and Mariposa, normal pov**

I'm in the car seat, giggling. I love aliens—well, at least the nice kind. They're better than humans have been with me, after all. Kade's still a big meanie, but Dani's nice enough.

Kade's up on Carrier's ladder. "You see, Mrs. Neederlander, Mr. Pettypaws wasn't abducted. He was just in a tree. Again." The streetlights suddenly go out.

* * *

 **with chase and charlie**

Air raid sirens start going off. "What is going on here?"

"Warning, sir. A frightened pedestrian is approaching." Chase has to slam on the brakes to avoid hitting the mayor.

"They're after us. They're here! You're next! It's—"

Charlie climbs out of the cruiser. "Mayor, nobody is after us."

"No, no! You're in danger! Can't you see? They're everywhere! Just ye—get out!"

"This is just a brown out mayor."

"They're everywhere! They're everywhere!"

"And turn off that air raid siren before—" Charlie groans. "Ah, the whole town has gone nuts." He climbs back into Chase. "All right, team, listen up. Cody."

* * *

 **command center**

"Dad, I can barely hear you. The power is going crazy here."

" _It's happening all over the island, Cody. Which is why I want Kade, Dani and Graham to meet me at the power plant and maybe we can—_ "

The monitors short out. "Dad?" Cody stands. "Anybody?"

The monitor comes back on with Huxley's face. "And now the aliens are cutting communications the first step before a full scale invasion. Get off the island any way you can before it's—"

"This doesn't make any sense."

* * *

 **docks**

Everyone is panicking. "Wait for me!" Don ramps his car onto the departing ferry, causing it to start sinking.

"Alien invasion!"  
"Aliens!"

Dani's voice comes over the radio. "Relax, everyone! Griffin Rock is not being invaded. Now hang tight and we'll tow you to safety."

* * *

 **Power plant**

Chase and Charlie pull up. Charlie turns to Boulder. "Boulder, where is Graham?"

"Inside."

Charlie starts running for the door as Carrier pulls in, and Sire lands.

"Mari stays with me, Kade. Now go."

Dani turns to Sire anyway. "Blades?"

"I'll watch her, Dani. Now go."

* * *

 **inside, charlie's pov**

"Graham!"

The door slams behind us. Dani looks around nervously. "Uhm, when did this place get so creepy?"

We're startled when they see a shadow, only for it to be Cody. Kade gives him a look. "Cody, what are you doing, man?"

Dani puts her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't sneak around like that."

"Sorry. I just I was by myself, and the comm-lines were down, and, uh—I was worried about you."

I lay a hand on Cody's shoulder. "Appreciate that, son. You can help us look for Graham."

Cody smiles. "I already found him. Follow me."

* * *

 **outside, normal pov**

Carrier let me get out as soon as they went in, and let me get back into my Cybertronian form. I'm sitting on Boulder's shovel, giggling at how the wind feels on my doorwings. An owl hoots, causing Sire to jolt and transform. "Aliens!"

Sire scoops me up as the rest of them transform, prepared for a fight. He sets me down and they back up to where they're around me as a shield. Carrier's the first to relax when they hear the sound again. "Or just an owl. You're all a little too jumpy."

I giggle, knowing I was guilty as well. "No' scawy."

Sire turns to us. "For good reason. I've seen pictures of aliens. They hug your face and lay eggs in your tummy."

Boulder runs over to Blades and grabs his arm. "No, they're round blobs that swallow everything in their path, including vehicles."

Chase puts his hands on his hips. "That is incorrect. Aliens are cloaked hunters, but they can't see you if you're covered in mud."

Sire dives to his knees to find mud. "Let's look for some mud."

I roll my eyes and wave my arms. "Siwe! Me alien!"

Carrier looks down to me with a small smile. "Just to remind you. _We're_ aliens."

I look up to Carrier, my lower lip trembling. I scawed. "Stay? Pease?"

" _Now_ what are you afraid of?"

"Dawk. Mons'ews. Cweepy cons."

Carrier picks me up. "They're not going to get you here, Little One."

* * *

 **inside, charlie's pov**

"How did you even get in here?"

Cody gestures toward the basement door. "Through one of the bunker tunnels. It leads right to the basement. I thought everybody knew that."

We walk up to Graham. "What have you learned, Graham?" "Something is syphoning the energy from the power plant."

Kade gives him a look. "You mean, like aliens? You're saying aliens are stealing our electricity?"

Dani lays a finger on her chin. "I didn't wanna believe it, but maybe Huxley is right."

Cody turns to them. "Guys, let Graham finish what he was saying."

"From all I can tell the energy is going straight to Huxley Prescott's SETI-dish."

I sigh. "Why does that not surprise me? All right, so we just need to shut the dish down, right?"

Graham stands. "Right, before it overloads."

Dani turns to him. "What would happen then?"

"Power surge so huge that it will blow every electrical device on the island. Including this power plant!" An alarm starts going off. "The entrance! We have to get back there before the power goes out." Graham starts running. "Too late! The electronic locks are offline. We're stuck inside."

Kade pounds on the door. "Heatwave, can you hear me?"

* * *

 **outside, normal pov**

Carrier leans down to the door. "We hear you."

Kade shouts to us. " _The door is sealed!_ "

"Stand back!" Carrier steps back and starts kicking the door after handing me to Sire.

Charlie yells through the door. " _There's no time! We'll take the tunnels. Heatwave, you and your team get to the SETI-dish and disable it. Hurry, people's lives are at stake!_ "

"On our way!"

Chase pauses. "But we'll be driving without occupants."

Sire continues. "If anyone sees us, our cover is blown."

Carrier sighs. "It's pretty obvious even to me that humans aren't ready to learn about us, but like Chief said, saving lives has priority one." He looks down to me. "Mari? You'll have to get in, okay? I'll have to use my old harness, so don't move. I don't want you getting hurt." I nod and crawl in before sitting back, letting Carrier slip the straps around me. "Okay. Rescue bots, roll to the rescue!" They transform and start for the cliff.

* * *

 **cliff**

Doc Greene climbs out of his SUV. "Frankie, stay in the car."

Huxley runs to Doc. "Has the national guard been summoned? The Navy? Where are the evacuation choppers?"

Doc sighs. "There's no alien invasion, Huxley."

"Then how do you explain the lost communications and the blackout?"

He walks over to the panel. "My guess is you left the amplifier dial on high." He checks before turning it down. "And I'm right. Your SETI-dish has been pulling energy from all over the town and now it's overloading."

"Well, well, I—" Huxley scoffs. "That doesn't mean there aren't aliens and they're definitely invading. I assure you that!"

"Then they might want to rethink their plans because these controls are fried. We're about to have a power surge that could crater half the island."

Frankie looks in the windows of the approaching rescue vehicles and myself. "Where are the Burns'?"

Doc runs after the cruiser. "Chief, Chief! You must destroy the dish! It's our only hope!"

Frankie runs to him. "I don't think Chief Burns can hear you, Dad. There's no one inside those robots!"

"Then who is giving them instructions?"

They transform and run over to the dish.

"Activate camera, record mode!" the camera comes out of the top of his van.

They start pushing at the dish as hard as we can to knock it off its foundation as the power slowly builds to critical. Right as it's about to surge, they get it loose, and send it tumbling to the ground, where it explodes. The lights in the town finally come back on.

Frankie and Doc Greene wave to us. "Nice plan!"

"Well done!"

I squeal from Carrier's cockpit, and clap my hands. "Save day! Save day!"

Huxley starts reporting again. "Robots without masters, could they be our aliens? Are they the ones who received that mysterious communication from space? Since Chief Burns and his family are not here—"

The Burns walk out of a tunnel. Cody interrupts the reporter. "That's not true, Mr. Prescott. Robots, return."

The rescue bots walk over. Chase addresses Charlie. "Mission-accomplished. Awaiting-further-commands."

"That will do for now. Vehicle modes, please."

"But I, I thought they—"

"Why I built you that dish I'll never know. You and your imaginary aliens nearly blew up the island!"

"Imaginary? How can you deny this evidence?" He pulls out his recorder and pushes the button on his recorder. " _Must not yet reveal ourselves to those on the island, soon ten ships…_ "

Sire turns to Carrier. "Wait, that's the show we just watched."

Carrier sighs. "Endured is more like it.

" _We will call this "The New World"._ "

Cody suddenly realizes what happened. "Wait a minute, now I get it. That transmission didn't come from aliens, it came from a movie."

Huxley looks surprised. "A movie?"

Dani turns to us. "Cody, what are you talking about?"

"We watched it tonight. It's called "The natives of Tattui"."

Graham grabs his chin with one hand. "Oh, Cody streamed the film from the Griffin Rock satellite. And Huxley's dish picked up on the signal. That explains everything."

"But I, I—"

"Unbelievable, Huxley." Kade turns to climb into Carrier, scowling when he sees me in my Cybertronian form. I whimper at his glare, and shift back into human form so he can buckle me in.

Dani sighs before turning to Sire. "Do you have any idea what you put us all through?"

Graham snaps. "We've been out all night."

Charlie turns to Huxley with his hands on Cody's shoulders. "You know what they say about digging for dirt, Huxley? It gets your hands dirty." He turns to the rest of us as he walks to Chase. "Let's go calm down the masses, everyone."

Doc turns to us with a laugh. "I don't think you'll need to, Chief. Huxley has been broadcasting live ever since the power came back on."

Doc Greene helps Frankie into their SUV. "Dad, are vehicles capable of driving themselves?"

"Not yet, Frankie. That's something I'm still working on."

Cody waves from Chase's window. "See you, Frankie."

"Night, Cody."

Huxley turns to the bushes when they start to rustle. "Wait, have the aliens just been toying with us? Are they watching right now? Come out! Show yourselves!" Two cows step out. "Aww."


	19. Baby Girl

I have a poll on my profile page asking a question I really want to have answered. I'm trying to get as many answers as I can, and very few people visit my profile. I've gotten literally one answer in a week, and that's sad. Please answer, and be honest about it.

* * *

 **I only own my OC's!**

* * *

Baby Girl

 **normal pov**

Sire hands me to Carrier. I'm still awake, but just barely, and I cuddle into his plating, causing Carrier to sigh, and try to hand me back to Sire. "I need to comm Ratchet. She's needed more energon, and I need to check on her car seat."

"She wants you, Heatwave. You know sparklings want their carriers more at her age."

Carrier sighs. "I'll take her with me, then."

"Wan' see Ra."

Carrier laughs softly. "I'm not sure you'll be able to stay awake long enough to see him, Little One. You're almost in recharge as it is."

I force my optics open. "See Ra."

* * *

 **command center, heatwave's pov**

I set the frequency and step back to wait for the comm to go through. " _Heatwave? Hold on, I'll—_ "

"Actually, I needed to talk with you. It's about Mariposa."

" _What's wrong with her?_ "

"Ra?"

I can tell he's visibly relieved when he sees her. "Nothing's wrong, as far as I know. She's been needing more energon…"

" _That's to be expected as she grows. She hasn't been taking enough for a sparkling her age to begin with._ " He sighs. " _Have you had any trouble getting her to stay in her human form?_ "

"Constantly. She hates it."

Ratchet sighs. " _Watch her, closely. While we're on earth, we can't let the humans know that we're among them._ "

I growl. "I know." Mari whimpers, causing me to glance down at her. "Hush, Little One. It's okay." I turn back to the screen. "Mari hates having to change forms just to leave the firehouse."

" _As I do, and I'm sure you would if you had to, but she's too young to know how to act like a robot, and too big to consider her some kind of invention._ "

"And if we took her out in this form, she'd blow our cover for sure." I scowl. "Not to mention Chase would have me locked up if I _tried_ to take her out in this form."

" _I can fix your harnesses, but unless Optimus gives her clearance, you still wouldn't be allowed to use it._ "

"We only asked for it so she could ride with us in this form. If we were planning to have humans with us, we'd use her human form. I know better than to risk our cover, as much as I want to."

" _Is that all?_ "

"Not exactly. I need to know about her Cybertronian vaccines, and when they'll be necessary, and…"

" _And what?_ "

"If there's any chance I could be able to…activate…"

Ratchet nods, thankfully understanding what I'm asking. " _I'd have to come out there, or have you bring her out here, for both. If we are able to activate your feeding protocols, then vaccinations will not be required until we return. If I had been able to keep her, I would have tried on-lining them sooner than this. Low grade is not the best for a sparkling's systems._ "

"I'm not a medic, and we lost our medic eons ago. I don't have a way to know if he's still on-line—not like Blades does with First Aid!"

" _Calm down. You're going to scare Mari._ " I know I'm getting too loud, but he doesn't realize the level of desperation my team is at. If anything happens to us, we're gone without him. " _I'll be out there tomorrow, if Optimus lets me. He's been adamant that he's the only one allowed to visit, in case of Decepticon attacks._ "

"I'll see you then."

* * *

 **Bunker, heatwave's pov**

I walk over to the others with Mariposa recharging in my arms. "I'll take her into my berth."

She stirs in my arms. "Cawiew?"

"Hush, Little One. It's okay. Go back to sleep."

"Whewe go?"

"Shhh. I'm taking you to bed."

* * *

 **morning, normal pov**

I stir and find Carrier beside me. "Good morning, Little One."

"Mownin', Cawiew." I sigh as I look around. "Baba?"

Carrier takes me into the main space, and sets me into the play space. "Blades is getting them."

"Ra?"

"He'll be here soon."

"He'll be here _now_."

I look up and squeal. "Ra come!"

He kneels to me. "Yes, Sweetspark. I came." He sighs before turning to Carrier with me in his arms. "I'll need to do a medical exam, on both of you. After, I'll see about getting your protocols on-lined, and updating your harnesses. They'll be better than any car seat."

"You can do that?"

Ra turns to Sire. "I can with Heatwave. Your harnesses can't be adjusted because of your vehicle form, and the Sire bond will prevent you from being able to online your protocols for Mariposa." He sets me back down on the couch. "Now, I need you to stay still, Sweetspark."

"Know." I sit still, and let him run his scanner over me.

"She's all right, Heatwave." Ra turns to Carrier, and runs his scanner over him. "Good. Your energon levels are stable, and—"  
"I know. Can you on-line my protocols?"

"Just give me a minute, and I'll get everything ready." Ra turns back to where I'm playing with some of the toys Boulder made. "How has she been doing?"

"She seems okay, but after she's been shuffled around so much over the last few months…"

"She's grown attached to Heatwave."

"I had assumed as much, Blades. She grew very attached to me when I first found her. It's still hard for me to leave her…" Ra turns his attention to Carrier's systems.

* * *

 **half an hour later**

"Okay, I've on-lined your protocols. It may take her up to a week to get used to this, so be patient with her. From what I could tell, she's been neglected through most of her life, so she'll need time."

"And the harnesses?"

"They'll adjust to her frame as she grows. I will make sure Chase knows he must allow you the freedoms. So long as she does not mess up your cover, she may stay in this form." Ra sighs. "And I'll comm you with a schedule for her vaccinations, once we're able to return. I do, however, want to get this one over with." He holds out a smaller version of his needle back at base.

I duck behind Carrier's leg. "Cawiew!"

"It's okay, Little One." He glares at Ra. "Is that really necessary?"

"This one, added to your antibodies, will help her immunity until we return to Cybertron. Unless you want her getting sick…"

"What kinds of viruses could get to us? We're nowhere near the Decepticons!"

Ra sighs. "You never know, and she's only had this form for a month, Heatwave. In her present condition, she could catch anything—even a minor computer virus from some of this out-of-control technology. She's a newspark compared to our kind, and she doesn't have much immunity. Your protocols will help, but—"

"I get it." Carrier turns to me. "Just one needle. Can you be strong for me?" I nod before burying my head into his plating. He holds my arm out as Ra finishes the injection.

Ra wipes the spot with a small cleaning cloth. "I'm done. You did good, Sweetspark."

Carrier reaches down, and hands me my teddy bear. "Thanks, Ratchet." He picks me up, and starts off to his berth room.

"Wai'!" I reach for Ra. "Hug Ra!" He nods, and hugs me close. I can feel something drip onto my shoulder, so I look up to find him crying. "No c'y Ra. I 'kay."

"I know, Sweetspark. I miss having you home with me."

"Miss too." I smile up at him. "Bu' be wif you, go home."

"What?"

~ _Carrier, tell him I'll be with him on Cybertron._ ~

~ _Got it, Little One._ ~ Carrier nods. "She meant Cybertron. We'll be together on Cybertron."

Ra nods. "I know. We'll be together again—all of us will." He looks down. "I hope."

Carrier lays a hand on Ra's shoulder. "Red's still out there. I can sense him. We'll be together again."

"Red?"

Carrier takes me back as Ra turns to leave. "He's my little brother, and he's bonded to Ratchet."

"Ra… fam'ly?"

"Yeah. Ratchet's family."

I look around, only to find that we're in Carrier's berth room. "Wha' do?"

He smiles gently as he sits on his berth, and opens his plating. "My energon is better for you than the low grade you've been getting."

* * *

 **heatwave's pov**

I move her closer, trying to get her to drink. I know I need to be patient with her, because she's going to be scared. Far as I know, no one cared for her before Ratchet saved her, and he couldn't do this because she wasn't able to activate her Cybertronian form before now. I know Ratchet's right. She needs my energon. I don't want her getting sick. I smile when she finally starts sucking. "There you go."

~ _Better than baba?_ ~

~ _Better for you, yes._ ~

"How's it—" I glare at Blades when he sticks his head through the door. "Sorry."

I sigh. "No, I'm sorry. She's just getting used to it, and I—"

"I understand. She's just a sparkling."

"She wouldn't even be a vorn yet, if we were back on Cybertron."

"I know." Blades sighs. "I just wish I could do this too."

I shrug carefully, making sure I don't upset Mari. "You had your chance."

Blades runs a finger over her cheek, causing her to glare up to him. "She's definitely going to have your temper."

I sigh. "Blades, she'll have her biological parents' personalities and traits, not ours."

"They're not Cybertronian. Some of our traits will be shared through the bonds."

I sigh, and look back down to my daughter. I think she's caught on. Still, I can't let Kade know. He doesn't care about her like I do, and if he finds out about my choice to on-line my protocols, I may never hear the end of it. He doesn't think I can be a creator and a rescuer, and he doesn't want Mari to interfere with my work. In his view, I'm supposed to be his vehicle, and _only_ a vehicle. My _daughter_ needs me to be more.

* * *

 **two hours later, normal pov**

I toddle to Chase's room. I like him. He's calm, and sometimes it bugs me, but I like that he has doorwings like me, and I want to see them. I push the door open. "Chasie?" He glances up to me from the can in his hands before purging again. I run over to him, tripping over my pedes on the way. I've barely learned to walk, let alone run. "Chasie!"

Carrier runs over when he sees Chase's door open. "Mari? What's—" He finally notices Chase. "Sorry. I tried to keep her with me."

He sets the waste can on the floor and turns to me. "She is fine, Heatwave." He picks me up and sets me on his lap. "The femme is simply worried about me. I do not mind her presence." He sighs as I stand on his lap. "I am sure my sister would be worried as well."

"Sistew?" I step back, missing the edge of the berth and falling to the floor. I land on my behind, and bang my doorwings on Carrier's leg. "OWIE!"

"MARI!"

I start to cry, not even trying to stand back up. I'm not too hurt, but I'm scared, and Carrier's scared, so it has to be bad.

"Heatwave, do not make such a big deal over this. She will have far worse damage over her life cycle." Chase climbs out of his berth before stepping over to the two of us, and looking over my doorwings and behind. "There is very little damage. All that is required on your part is washing the red flecks off her doorwings. I am sure either Graham or Blades will be able to repair them if her self-repair systems haven't cared for it by the time they return."

"Chase, I can't just—"

"I have a younger sister, Heatwave, and she has a Praxian frame."

"Sistew?" I groan. I'm finally able to talk better, but R's are still tricky sometimes. Sometimes, I can say them fine, other times, it comes out like a 'W'.

Chase nods to me. "Yes. She is seven vorns now, Mariposa."

Carrier turns from studying my doorwings for serious damage to continue. "Making you the youngest Praxian youngling that we know of."

"Spa'klin'?"

"Yes, Mariposa, I am carrying. How did you know?"

"Know." I point to the waste can on the floor. Ra had the same problem when I was still with him. "Feel?"

Chase smiles slightly. "I am afraid there is nothing to feel at the moment, Mariposa."

Carrier sighs. "Come on. Chase is right. I have to wash off what paint you've chipped off my armor before your Sire assumes the worst about me." He sighs heavier. "And Chase needs to recharge."

* * *

 **wash racks**

Carrier growls. He's been trying to wash my doorwings for half an hour now. "Mari, hold still!"

"Can't."

He sighs and sets the cloth down. "Mari…"

I start to cry as I throw myself into his plating. My doorwings start fluttering again. I'd been trying to control them, but without Chase and his doorwings, I can't. "No wan'! Ti'ed!"

"I'm sure it does make you tired." He sighs. "I thought Chase was helping you control them."

"Sick."

"I know he's sick, Little One." He picks the cloth back up and gently holds my doorwings still, one at a time, to wash the red flecks off.

"P'ay now?"

Carrier sighs. "Fine. I'll play with you." He sets me into my play area. "But only because Blades is out." He smiles slightly. "Maybe when Chase is feeling better, I can have him read to you?"

I bounce in place, my doorwings following suit. "Sto'y! Sto'y!"

He laughs softly. "Only when he's feeling better." He kneels beside me. "Now, let's play."


End file.
